Forever With A Human: Lilly's Sweet Lover
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: This is an beloved story how Lilly and Chris lived out there lives on the outskirts of Jasper Park Canada. Chris gets accepted in the western pack after saving Lilly from a bear attack. But what if Lilly wasn't the shy innocent wolf we all know? What if she spoke her mind and was rebellious? Still heavily inspired by StarlitSnowWolf, and I advise you to check him out.
1. Meeting Lilly

**A\N: Hey Guys Here's A New Story I Wish To See Where This Goes So I Hope You Lilly Lovers Enjoyed :D**

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Lilly

* * *

 _Jasper Park Canada 9:30 A.M._

* * *

There once was this guy by the same of Christopher Lewis who lived on the outskirts of Jasper Park Canada. Both his parents died when he was 14, and lived 5 years with his adoptive parents. When he graduated from high school he decided to move to the forest of Canada to study habits of animals. He studied hard in high school to make it to college to be a animal veterinarian, but his scores wasn't high enough. This didn't stop young Chris from wanting to learn more and help animals that are in danger. He wanted to get up close and personal to some of the most dangerous animals in the world. Christopher was always finding himself in big trouble with bigger dangerous animals who's willing to sacrifice their lives for the life of their offsprings.

It was just another morning in the timberlands and Christopher was out exploring the new area. He's been in Jasper for a few weeks and almost been killed by bears three times already. It won't be long before one of the bears finally finish the job. There was this dark cave next to an huge waterfall and his tendencies told him to explore what's inside it. Christopher made his way down a rocky hill and slowly walked over to the cave. With his hand on his machete in case of an menacing animal who's obviously not friendly.

There was an carcass of deer on the cave cold ground with a small puddle of warm blood around it. Some of the bones were showing and it looked and smelled pretty fresh. It was very quiet and getting darker as he walked deeper inside the cave. Chris heard a cracking noise by his foot scaring the life out of him. He calmed down when he saw it was only a bone he stepped on. Chris then continue savaging the den for maybe something useful he can use. There were a lot of blood on the walls and he even saw someone's hand blood print on the walls.

"Shit" Chris whispered to himself admiring around the scary looking cave.

Chris saw something shine at the very back of the cave grabbing his attention. He walked to it camly as the sound of water dripping into a puddle was hearable in the background. The more closer he got the brighter the silver flash was starting to shine. Chris shaded his hand over his eyes and squinting, noticing it looks like something familiar. When he was close enough he realized it was his fancy knife his grandfather gave him before he died.

"There you are" Chris said walking over to it kneeling to take a good look at it before picking it up. There was a little blood and flesh on it but he dipped it in one of the water puddles. Cleaning it off to make it brand new again.

"I thought I lost you" Chris said before wiping it off on his pants. He glanced at it again and smiled before slipping it back in its original case.

Suddenly a small growl occurred in the cave making him pull out his machete. The sound immediately turned into a whimper and whining raising suspension of this animal's age. He turned to where the sound was coming from and heard another small whimper.

"Come on out buddy...I promise I won't hurt you" Chris said putting his machete away. The animal stayed put and moved backwards timidly.

"Hold on I got something…" Chris said taking out an seasoned piece of caribou bait he use to lure animals.

Chris threw it out in front of the animal and it jerked back scared. Soon the animal realized it wasn't harmful and began to walk to the bait. The animal sniffed the meat and quickly ate it in one bite. Chris saw the muzzle of this animal and it didn't look like a bear cub. It looks much like a wolf or coyote pup that was close to aging out of its puppy years. From the looks of the fur color of this animal it was completely white.

"See you can trust me...I won't hurt you" Chris said moving his hand to the muzzle of the animal. Before he made contact with the animal's muzzle, he heard a deeper growl behind him.

Chris gulped and slowly turned his head to see an adult bear on its hind legs with drool dripping from its muzzle.

"I'm in deep trouble…" Chris said terrified what's standing in front of him.

The bear roared and swung his massive paws trying to make contact with his face. Chris dodged the attack, making the bear connect his attack to the den, walls leaving four huge claw marks. The animal Chris was trying to bond with took off for the exit and he wasn't far behind. The bear chased them all the way out the Cav back into the morning forest. Chris went his emergency route he created when he got chased by this same bear for the second time. As the white furred animal ran a different way hauling ass. When Chris ran up the hill and through the trees scared for his life, he noticed he didn't hear the bear anymore. Chris stopped running and took a look back to see no bear chasing him.

"Oh no it's after that pup" Chris said running back to where he last seen the bear.

When he made it down the hill and back to the waterfall he heard a loud roar and commotion west of him. Chris ran full speed to the sound of the danger, dodging and jumping over trees willing to die to save this pup's life. As he ran he heard the noise of the bear get louder and louder. Chris came to a stop when he almost fell off a steep cliff into a river. Knocking a small piece rock into the traveling water. Then he heard the whimper of the pup again just below him on the right side.

He looked to his lower right and saw an completely white furred wolf pup backing against the dead end rock with no way out. The bear growled viciously walking closer to the pup with pure hatred in its eyes. Chris took out his machete and jumped off the the cliff stabbing the bear in its back. The bear roared in agony trying to shake him off to make it worse on itself. Chris pushed deeper into the bear stabbing the bear fully through its chest. It plopped down whimpering and whining as it kicked its legs dying. After a few seconds it died in its own puddle of blood.

Chris took his machete out its back covering himself in the bear's blood as he jumped off the bears back. He admired this pup and didn't see any male parts or features assuming it must be a female. Chris was in awe admiring the most beautiful pup he has ever seen in his life. She had a bang covering her left eye and had the most rare lavender eyes. He walked over to the pup and she shyly moved backwards hiding in a nearby bush.

"No it's okay..it's me remember?...I won't hurt you" Chris said reaching his hand out to touch her muzzle again.

She backed away at first but as his hand got closer she started to sniff it. Shortly the pup started to lick Chris hand making him chuckle from the trust he's gaining; or maybe just for the rib steak he ate earlier getting washed off his hand. He rubbed under her muzzle and she purred thumping her tail on the warm dirt. The sensation was too much for the young pup and she laid on her back with her tongue hanging out her muzzle panting; kicking her hind legs a bit in bliss.

"Aww she's so cute" Chris said rubbing her belly and noticed she blushed a bright cherry red. "Animals can blush?...wait she understands what I'm saying?" I thought.

"Where's your parents?...you know it's not safe for you to be out here alone" Chris said rubbing underneath her neck again.

Chris heard a loud growl and was pounced on by an tan-ish wolf hitting his head hard on the ground. Chris felt sharp teeth over his neck and knew his life was ending. He started to blackout and the last thing he heard was…

"Mom no don't kill him he saved my life!…" The young pup said.

* * *

Few Hours Later...

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

I woke up with a mean headache and blurred vision. It wasn't long before everything came back in HD and I noticed I was in a slightly dark den. All my weapons and gadgets was gone off of me including my phone. I rose up and groan from the pain in my head and took a look around and saw a she-wolf in the back mixing some type of herbs together. When she finished she walked over to me and I panicky backed away.

"Relax...I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt me…" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Woah..did you just talk to me?" I asked shocked and freaked out.

"Um yeah I did...now let me fix your head up you have a big gash" She said walking over to me again.

"I really need to stop eating the wolves baits...because I'm going crazy" I said in disbelief and she put some type of weird mixture on my head.

"Owww" I whined moving her paw.

"Oh stop whining like a pup you'll be fine" She said placing medium sized leave on my gash and rubbed this honey mixture to keep it on.

"Better?" She asked looking at me in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah thanks…" I said not blinking scared to move a muscle.

"What?" She asked from my staring.

"I've never been this close to an wolf before that can kill me any second" I said slightly nervous.

"Like I said if you don't try to hurt me I won't hurt you" She said walking back to her mixtures and grabbed this liquid substance that was in a red bowl. She walked back over to me with the bowl in her mouth and put it in my face.

"Drvink...thvishh" She managed to say with the bowl in her muzzle.

"No way…" I said pushing it back. She rolled her eyes and sat the bowl on the ground

"It'll help with the pain now drink" She said pushing it back to me with her nose.

"You sure?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

"I'm positive...your body don't seem much different from ours since my herb worked on the cut on your forehead" She said smiling and looking at it. I shrugged my shoulders and picked it up moving it around as it made a nasty squishy noise. I looked at her unsure to drink this and she nodded in approval.

"...*sigh*...okay" I said before drinking the entire mixture.

"Ewkkk...that was disgusting what was in that?" I said sitting the bowl down and she picked it bringing it back to her little station.

"Bugs a few leaves and a little poison" She said smirking and my eyes widened.

"What!?...you're killing me!" I shouted which resulted in me grabbing my head in pain.

"Shhh relax human...I used them to where they are helpful instead of dangerous" She said calmly.

"Oh..well then thanks" I said not fully believing her.

"No problem human" She said mixing more herbs together.

"Chris…" I said.

"What?" She asked looking back at me.

"My name...it's Christopher but you can call me Chris" I said smiling.

"I never thought humans had names" She said shrugging.

"What you think we called each other?" I asked.

"I don't know...something weird I guess" She said adjusting things around in the den. It was a small silence until I spoke up again.

"Sooo...what's your name?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Alex...alpha pack healer" Alex said proudly.

"Good to know Alex...umm...where's my stuff?" I asked looking around for it.

"I have no clue they carried you here unarmed...you'll have to discuss that with the pack leaders who are about to be here soon to decide mercy or death" Alex said smirking but at the same time casual about it.

"Excuse me come again?...you said mercy or death?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"It's when the pack votes to show you mercy to let you live or...death...and I think you know what that means" Alex said and I gulped.

"Damn...so this is where it ends huh...never thought I will die doing something I love to do" I said sadly.

"What is that exactly?" Alex asked with perked ears.

"Saving animals from danger...and healing them when they're injured somewhat like how you do" I said.

"Well if that's they case I think you deserve to live...but sadly I don't believe you so I'm not buying it" Alex said continue doing whatever she was doing.

"You have every right not to...I know what you think...that I'm some type of hunter or killer?" I asked shaking my head but she didn't respond ignoring me.

"It's illegal to hunt animals and they can be put in prison if caught without registration...I don't kill an animal unless I have too" I said serious.

"Way with words there...but you telling all of this to the wrong wolf...I personally don't care what they do to you" Alex said bluntly.

"Wow...I thought you had a heart" I said and she let out a small growl.

"I do have an heart just not towards humans…your kind kill my parents and I seek to avenge them with your burning carcass" Alex said snarling at me.

"I'm truly sorry and I know how you feel to lose both your parents...sometime soon you have to accept their faith and move on in life and make something good out of it" I said with a bit emotion in my voice.

"That was a cute little speech was I supposed to feel better?" Alex questioned unsatisfied.

"No I just wanted you to know I understand exactly how you feel…" I said and there was a small silence while Alex continued about her business.

"Why would you care anyways you want me dead" I said leaning my back against the den wall sighing.

"Have you done anything bad towards any member in our pack?" Alex asked stopping what she's doing.

"No...I saved this one pup named Lolly or Lilly I think but I'm not sure if she's apart of you guys pack or not" I said.

"On the bright side you saved the pack leader's daughter they'll have to show mercy" Alex said smirking.

"Wait that was the pack leaders daughter?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep I am sure they'll be pleased to know you saved their pup" Alex said smiling.

"I hope so or this can mean bad news for me" I said before feeling my headache coming back. Alex noticed this and asked me.

"You been out for a long time...are you thirsty?" Alex asked in a mother like tone

"Yeah...that would be helpful especially after drinking whatever you gave me" I said clearing my throat.

"Okay stay here and if you don't someone will track you down and kill you" Alex said smoothly.

"Good to know Alex" I said nervously smiling.

"Don't touch anything while I am gone" Alex said walking out den.

"I won't take your time" I said loud enough for her to hear.

I looked around the den admiring all the weird looking potions and mixtures she had laying around. It was actually somewhat neatly well decorated for a wolf that is. I shook the thought out of my head when I heard someone walking up the slope to the den. There was no way I can defend myself if it's an unfriendly wolf and I scared out of my mind not knowing what to do. I bolded up my fist as my only defense willing to fight for my life if I have to. A small white muzzle popped around the den corner sniffing for scents. When it smelled something interesting, it peaked it's head in and saw me sitting there. I realized it was that pup I saved earlier, and she smiled slowly walking in. The pup sat at a respectable distance in front of me while I just admired her beauty.

"H-Hey" She said timidly.

"Hello there...what's your name?" I asked calmly with a smile.

"L-Lilly...what about yours?" Lilly asked shyly.

"My name is Christopher but you can call me Chris" I said smiling.

"Well ok...nice to meet you Chris...and thanks for saving me...I thought I was a goner" Lilly said looking in my eyes with a smile.

"Woah…" I said amazed.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" I said smiling making her cheeks burn a bright red.

"Your eyes look pretty cute too...but thanks" Lilly said blushing nervously.

"No thank you for showing me how incredibly adorable you look when blushing" I said smiling and she avoid eye contact trying to hide her blushing.

"So um...is your parents really about to kill me?" I asked sparking up a conversation.

"I don't know yet...but I won't let them kill you if it makes you comfortable" Lilly said smiling widely. Suddenly a small tan-ish pup ran in sliding to a stop at the dens entrance.

"Lilly!...there you are…" The young she-wolf said.

"You really need to stop-...HUMAN!" She yelled pulling Lilly's arm trying to run only to clumsily fall.

"Lilly what are you doing?!..he's going to kill us!" She yelled terrified.

"Kate he's not going to kill us..he saved my life earlier from that bear remember?" Lilly asked smiling at me.

"Wait this was the guy you were talking about?" Kate asked admiring me awkwardly.

"Yes" Lilly said staring at me which made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Are you sure this is him?...I thought he was a...well...wolf" Kate said walking behind Lilly still frightened of me.

"I'm sure this is him...just please go before you raise suspense" Lilly said annoyed.

"No ee need to go back to our den...mom is killing us when she finds out we're gone" Kate said strictly pulling her forearm.

"No I'm staying here" Lilly said not even budging.

"I'm the oldest and mom put me in charge so I say we go now" Kate demanded.

"...sigh...ok whatever just to shut you up...bye Chris I'll see you later" Lilly said disappointed with her ears flat on her head, walking out the den with her older sister Kate by her side.

"I don't trust him" I heard Kate whispered.

"I do he's really sweet and caring...I like him he's different" I heard Lilly whispered back.

"At least someone trusts me" I said smiling to myself laying back against the den walls. After a while Alex came back with a bowl of water and sat it in front of me.

"No bugs or poison this time right?" I asked joking.

"Maybe" Alex said smirking walking back to the her station.

"It's hard to tell when you're serious so are you joking?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes silly...just drink up" Alex said giggling sliding the bowl in front of me. I killed my thirst with the cold refreshing water but now I was starting to get hungry.

"You have anything to eat?" I asked curious.

"I thought you might get hungry so I hunted this earlier" Alex said dragging a dead ripped open caribou to me. Alex place it right in front of me and licked the blood clean from her muzzle.

"There you go eat up" Alex said smiling. I looked down at it disgusted and then looked back at her with a sour face.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You expect me to eat this?" I asked.

"Well you were the one carrying around fresh meat...you don't have to be ungrateful you know" Alex said upset.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat this...and that meat is bait to lead bigger dangerous animals away from me or to me if needed" I said holding my noise from the fresh smell it gave off.

"So what do humans normally eat?" Alex asked.

"Usually something that's cooked over a fire or stove...but nevermind that I lost my appetite now" I said looking away from it.

"Fine more for me then" Alex said dragging it back to where she originally left it.

"Cool...enjoy that" I said unfazed.

"Don't worry I will" Alex fired back still upset.

I took out my back up government phone from my sock to check the time and she quickly pounced on me. Making me crying in pain from the angoy it brought to my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked fighting her off me.

"No the real question is what are you doing?...take it out and throw it to the side slowly" Alex growled.

"Nice to see you still don't trust me" I said and she barked in my face.

"Okay okay...there" I said tossing it aside.

"Happy?" I asked and she walked over to it sniffing.

"What is this thing?..tell me now" Alex asked demanding.

"It's called a phone it navigates me around the forest and helps me check the time...my other one can do a lot more fun entertaining things" I explained leaving out the communication with other humans part so she doesn't think I'm up to something.

"It don't seem harmful...sorry" Alex apologized sliding it back to me.

"It's fine I didn't expect less from you" I said picking it up and checking the time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked with an raised eyebrow.

"It's just something it seem you would do if you didn't trust someone " I said in a respectable manner.

"If I didn't trust you, you would be dead" Alex said glaring at me

"So you trust me?" I asked smirking.

"I didn't say that" Alex said.

"You don't trust me?" I asked

"I didn't say that either" Alex said smirking.

"Then what are you saying?...I'm confused" I said.

"Don't worry about it" Alex said smirking walking back to her station again. "I need to find a way out this den and get back home away from these weird wolves" I thought.

"Uhh Alex can I tell you something very important" I said in a agitated voice.

"What is your problem now?" Alex asked starting to get annoyed of my presents.

"Um I need to go to the...ya know" I said motioning outside pretending I have to pee.

"Chris...you're not good at lying" Alex said pouring a weird looking potion in a mixture. "Note to self she can read lies like a book" I thought.

"Worth a shot" I said sighing staring at the freedom outside the den. I can easily get up and run out but who am I kidding I'm not out running alpha wolves.

I laid down on the hard cold den floor staring at the ceiling slowly dropping my eyelids. Before I was completely asleep the sound of paw steps was noticeable outside the den. I shot up and glanced outside seeing multiple shadows walking to the den. About five wolves walked in the den staring me down. All of them looked pretty average sized and not really intimidating than I thought they would be.

"So you're this Chris my daughter been chatting about?" The grey maturely looking wolf said smiling.

"Depends on which daughter you're talking about" I said.

"Our youngest Lilly of course" He said with a smile.

"We heard great wonders for what you've done for her and would like to thank you for saving her" The tan-ish she-wolf said. "This is who Kate get her looks from...makes sense… but what about Lilly?...that's strangely unique" I thought.

"It was nothing it's my job to help hurt or endangered animals" I said smiling.

"Let me introduce ourselves…my name is Winston and this is my mate Eve" Winston said formally introducing.

"I'm guessing you guys are the pack alpha leaders?" I asked.

"You bet" Winston said smirking.

"We would like to invite you to dinner tonight to get to know you better...just to gain more trust in you in case you're a threat to our pack..you have no choice" Eve said growling the last part while wolves behind her consumed off of her negative energy.

"Y-Yeah I'll be there" I said nervously smiling.

"Good boy" Eve said smiling with a sudden mood change.

"When can I get my stuff back?" I asked looking for a yes.

"If tonight's dinner goes well" Eve said turning to walk out the entrance.

"We'll see you tonight Chris" Winston said walking out the den with everyone following.

"Sure thing" I said with a fake smile. When they were out of sight I sighed in relief.

"Scared shitless?" Alex asked speaking up.

"A little.." I said.

"If you didn't do anything wrong I suppose everything will go fine they just want some information off you" Alex said smiling.

"Wow you're actually saying nice things to me" I said smiling.

"Don't ruin it" Alex said growling.

"Sorry" I quickly said before laying back down to get a quick nap. "This floor is so uncomfortable I hope I go home soon" I thought. With that I blacked out into a deep slumber about someone I just met earlier this morning named Lilly.

* * *

 **Hey Guys I Hope You Enjoyed And Tell Me What You Think...**


	2. Gaining Trust

_**A/N: Sorry it took a month long to update I've been busy with a lot of things and I finally had the chance to finish another chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :))**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Gaining Trust

Chris P.O.V

I woke up to cold water splashing on my face jointing me up. The water was cold enough to make me sneeze several times in a row. When I looked around to see who it was, I saw nothing but an empty den. It confused me at first until I heard a small growl behind me. I turned around and backed into the den walls with force causing a small rock to hit my head.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head.

"I love when someone's scared of me….it makes me feel...so alive" Alex said smirking.

"I not scared of you...I'm scared of what you and the other 30 to 40 wolves can do to me" I said and she growled pouncing on me. Barking and snapping in my face that's she's not playing.

"Okay okay, fine you win...I'll admit I was a little scared" I admitted. Alex growled and snapped at my neck.

"Okay maybe a lot...I think I'm about to piss myself" I said covering my face. Alex removed herself from the dominate position and giggled to herself.

"Come on, it's time to pay the pack leaders a visit" Alex said with a sudden serious mood change.

"Ummm already?" I asked.

"I don't like repeating myself" Alex growled.

"Okay...damn" I said quickly getting up.

"Right this way.." Alex said walking out the den. Before I stepped a foot out she turned around with a angry glare.

"If you even think about running-"

"Yeah Yeah, you'll hunt me down and kill me blah blah blah let's keep it moving I got things to do and places to be" I said impatient.

"Did you just rush me?" Alex asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, no?" I said smiling nervously.

"That's what I thought...right this way" Alex said leading the way.

I followed her through the dusk of the woods admiring their weird looking territory. It seems like they've been building dens with different rocks, and passageways that lead to what seems like the feeding grounds. Also to a river that's down a steep hill. As we walked through the feeding grounds there was a lot of wolves staring and gossiping about me. Giving me an uneasy feeling that dinner may be my last. Alex turned around and smiled at me before stopping so I can walk in front of her. "One minute she wants to kill me, another she wants to be friendly and kind?...what is wrong with this animal?" I thought.

We walked up to an upcoming slope that lead to a huge looking den. There was a long blood trail that started from the start of the slope, to inside of the den. I gulped and looked down at Alex who was only smirking.

"This is it?" I asked hoping she'll say no.

"You bet, walk up the slope and make an left...I hope you don't get the death penalty that would be bad" Alex said smirking pushing my leg to keep moving.

As I walked up the smell of the blood was getting stronger and stronger making me more nervous. Alex walked in front of me signaling me to stay or else. She walked in the den causally and I took the moment to admire the beautiful scenery. It was nothing like anything he has ever seen before. "Wow, this place is amazing" I thought.

I walked up to the edge of the cliff and saw a better view of the forest. The sight of wolves doing their assigned duties was noticeable across the dusk horizon. I was deep in thought about the amazing view, I didn't hear one of the pack leaders walk up behind me.

*Clears Throat*

I quickly turned around almost falling off the edge, gulping in nervousness.

"Oh, uh, sir...good evening" I said politely as possible.

"Good evening to you too, we would now like you to join us" He said smiling walking in the dimmed den.

"Oh, okay thank you sir" I said following behind him.

"Please, call me Winston…I don't think I'm that old yet" Winston said chuckling.

"Well okay, Winston" I said smiling.

We walked into the den and it was bigger than what I thought it would look like. It was enough room to fit at least twenty human people in here. There was a freshly ripped open caribou carcass ready to eat by the three hungry wolves surrounding it. There also was another equally sized caribou in the back ripped open for servings to the alpha wolves. The smell of raw meat always makes me sick or feel nausea even after looking at it. Winston sat beside his mate and pups while I sat on the other side of the carcass by myself. Trying the best I can to not look at the dead caribou in front of me, but the smell was killing me inside.

"Well, everyone dig in...will discuss things afterwards" Winston said, and with that everyone devour the meat in enjoyment.

I only sat there trying to ignore the fact I'm in a den with talking wolves who can probably kill me for left overs. Lilly noticed I wasn't eating and rose her head up in suspense.

"Chris?" Lilly asked with caribou in her mouth.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why aren't you eating?" Lilly asked chewing.

"Lilly dear what I told you about talking with intestines in your mouth?" Eve asked.

"Sorry" Lilly said after swallowing.

"Well, um, I'm not a huge fan of eating caribou by itself" I said looking at the ripped open caribou strangely.

"Have you ever tried it?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, and I never will" I said.

"How come you not like something you never tried before?" Lilly asked licking the blood off her muzzle.

"I don't know, it just seems disgusting" I said.

Lilly bit a piece of the caribou off and trotted over to me sitting it on my lap with a smile.

"Try it, you might actually like it" Lilly said sitting down with a generous smile.

"No way, I rather have my food cooked" I said.

"Come on pleaseeee" Lilly said laying her ears flat on her head dispirited.

"Ummm"

I then realized everyone was looking at me for an answer. Now I have no choice, how am I supposed to say no to the leader's daughter while they're watching.

"Okay fine, I'll do it" I said in defeat.

"Great" Lilly said pushing it closer to me with a tail going a million miles per hour. I took a long good look at it and could feel a tear coming out my eye. It was very bloody and smelled so...dead.

I picked the piece of meat up and threw it in my mouth quickly swallowing before I tasted anything. It still didn't work because I tasted all of it…

"Sooo how was it?" Lilly asked cheerfully curious.

"Umm, soft, a little bloody, but...it actually wasn't that bad" I said smiling.

"See I told you" Lilly said with a giggle.

"You most certainly did" I said chuckling at her happy enthusiasm.

Lilly went back into digging in along with her parents and sister while I just stayed put. Watching and hearing the bones crush when they've eaten it to the finish. The entire time Kate, I think her name is, has been looking at me very strange. Like I was an alien from outer space or ghost from the dead. To sum it up, she is a pup and I'm probably the first human she's ever seen.

* * *

Couple Moments Later

* * *

There was nothing left but a few bones and a small puddle of blood. With five full bellies in total counting the alpha's, but one was still empty and eager to go home. Lilly was staring at me with a smile, placing a bigger smile on my face when I noticed. Everyone in the den attention was on me making me feel a little uneasy. Just like a teacher calling on you in class, knowing you don't know the answer to the question.

"So, Chris tell us more about yourself…what do you do for a living?" Winston asked.

"Well um, I love nature...and I moved here a few weeks ago to study animal habits and help them when they're in danger" I said believable as possible looking in his eyes.

"What made you want to move here to Jasper?" Winston asked.

"Nothing in particular, I just thought this just was a beautiful place to live and set up home" I said smiling.

"It is very beautiful here indeed, and we tend to keep it that way...but your kind sometimes makes it hard" Eve said filling me up with intense nervousness.

"I know, what my people do is wrong and I'm not like them...I would never kill any of you guys unless you try to kill me" I said not sure I should have said that second part.

"Chris we know you were different when you didn't harm our daughter… She means the world to us and for you to protect her, gains a lot of respect" Winston said smiling.

"So, I can live?" I asked curious and impatient.

"Yes, you can live" Winston said and I sighed in relief.

"What!?" Alex yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"I mean...what a wonderful thing...less death equals more peace and harmony" Alex said nervously smiling. Winston turned his attention back to me and smiled before saying.

"Sorry about that but anyways, you live under one condition" Winston said.

"And that is?" I asked not sure where he's going with this.

"You'll have to help us hunt with the unique weapons you have from sun up, mid sun, and sun down" Winston said.

"Sure I can do that, it's not like I have something better to do" I said trying to hide I'm disappointed and wanted to do my own thing.

"Great, I think we're all done here" Winston said.

"Thanks for saving our daughter again, you really are a kind human...your parents should be proud" Eve said smiling. This struck me hard and I found myself daydream at the den walls.

"Chris are you okay?" Eve asked in a mother like tone.

"Oh, sorry I'm fine…thanks for the invention I'll be on my way now" I said standing up wiping some of the dirt off my pants.

"Can you guys give me my stuff back?" I asked.

"You have our respect but we still don't trust you just yet...maybe tomorrow after the hunt" Winston said.

"Oh, okay, well can someone at least lead me to a lake or river or something?" I asked.

"Oh I'll do it" Lilly said trying to run to me but Eve pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't young lady, you're taking a nice long bath" Eve said licking her butt working her way up to her neck.

"Mommm I'm old enough to bathe myself now...I'm not a little pup anymore" Lilly whined with blushing cheeks.

"Ah ha that's the consequences of being an omega" Kate teased poking out her tongue.

"Kate, you know it's not nice to tease your sister" Winston said.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't help it" Kate said giggling.

"This is so unfair, how come Kate doesn't get tongue bath's?" Lilly asked whining like the pup she is. In process of getting her belly licked by her mother.

"Who said she wasn't getting a tongue bath?" Winston said picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Bringing her in closer before bathing her with his tongue.

"Daddddd" Kate whined blushing mad crazy.

"Yep, the consequences of being an omega" Lilly giggled.

"I guess I'll find my own way then" I said chuckling walking towards the den exit.

"Alex I will like you to look over him to make sure he don't get into any trouble...If anything happens full punishment is on you" Winston said, before continuing to bathe the upset Kate.

"Yes sir" Alex said walking up to me.

"Lead the way captain" I said smiling at Alex and she mocked me under her breath.

"Bye Chris" Lily said waving at me upside down while her mom was cleaning her.

"Bye Lilly" I chuckled following Alex.

We walked down the slope and was out of sight of the den, inching closer to what I think was the feeding grounds. It was a long quiet walk despite the crickets that was beginning to sing their night songs. Every now and then I would look at Alex noticing something is on her mind. I would ask her what is it, but I'm afraid she might take it wrong as usual. It's probably bugging her that she's forced to lead a human through the woods to a lake. That she can possibly plot to drown me in when I think about it.

"Alex?" I asked.

"What?" Alex asked blunty.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes" Alex said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to know" Alex said.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked...now talk to me" I said and she stopped walking growling at me.

"What did I do now?" I asked putting my hands up in surrender backing away.

"I don't like like you or your kind...I can see through your lies...Winston and Eve might not know it yet but I feel something fishy every time I'm around you and I'm keeping an close eye on you to protect my pack" Alex said turning around walking again.

"Why would I lie to you guys?" I asked curious what she's going to say.

"I don't know you tell me, you're the lier" Alex reversed back.

"You can't judge me based off what other humans do...everyone is different and unique in their own ways...like I said I would never hurt anyone unless they're trying to hurt me" I said.

"Blah blah blah, lies lies lies" Alex said tripping over a unexpected tree stump and I was quick to catch her. Our noses was only centimeters apart and her cheeks burned a bright red.

"What was that?" I asked smiling and she muffed my face with her paw clearing her throat.

"That doesn't mean anything" Alex said denying I just saved her from falling.

"Whatever you say, but I'll prove it to you one way or another" I said walking in front of her to the sound of water.

I walked up to the bank and took off my dirty but slightly bloody shirt dipping it in the lake. Washing all of it into the cool refreshing stream. It wasn't long before Alex walked up next to me at a respectable distance galloping water. I ignored her presents and continue to wash my shirt pouring a little on my warm chest. Suddenly, a fish hopped out the water slapping Alex in the face causing her to fall in. Tears streamed out my eyes as I rolled in laughter waiting for her to resurface, but she never did...

"Alex?" I called hoping she might hear me.

Without hesitation I dove in and saw her fighting for her life with an crocodile. It was pulling her hind leg trying to bring her to the bottom of the lake. As she forcefully tried to kick it off failing miserably bringing more pain to her leg. I swam over to her and stuck my hands in it's mouth pulling it's jaws apart with all my strength freeing her hind leg. Alex swam away back up to the surface while I was now in the position she was in. My strength didn't last for long and it snapped my hand in its mouth.

Extreme amounts of agony flowed throughout my hand and I screamed bubbles. I grabbed the crocodile tooth and pulled it with all my force yanking it out with full force. The crocodile gave my hand freedom and admit to defeat letting me go. I swam up to the surface with one arm gasping for air when I resurfaced. Alex stood on the bank of the lake coughing up water as I swam over to her.

"Yes, I'm f-fine" Alex coughed out.

"Good" I said crawling out the water just in time before the crocodile tried to snap my leg.

"Shit" I said backing away with haste.

"That fish set me up, when did crocodiles and fishes joined teams?" Alex asked spitting some of the seaweed out hermouth.

"I don't know but they got you real good" I said chuckling.

The crocodile slowly disappeared back under water watching us the whole time. Possibly plotting a new way to get us on land. Alex and I looked at each other then back at the water, thinking the said think

"You thinking we should go too right? I asked grabbing my shirt.

"Yep let's go" Alex said shot up on her feet, walking away with me following close behind.

We've been walking for a while and I really wanted to go home and get some rest for tomorrow's hunt. Ididn't really remember where my house is from here, but I spilt up the way I thought it was.

"Chris?, where are you going?" Alex asked concerned.

"Home" I said.

"Do you know where your home is from here?" Alex asked.

"No, not really but I'll find it eventually" I said continue walking.

"You know, it's getting pretty late, and I don't mind you staying with me until morning" Alex offered.

"Wow, you're, actually being nice to me?" I asked smiling.

"As much I hate to admit it but...yes" Alex said smiling.

"Who ever would have thought the well-trained strict alpha would turn out to be soft and gushy inside" I joked.

"Okay you're pushing it" Alex said with a angry mood change.

"Sorry..." I said taking a few steps back just in case.

"Follow me" Alex said leading the way.

It was another long quiet walk as Alex lead me to her den again. I wanted to start an conversation but really didn't know what to talk about. What can you say to an talking wolf? I bet not a lot of people asked that in the world. To me the fact I can understand them is still kind of mind blowing to me. Now that I think about it, I wonder if I can understand other animals. Alex broke my chain of thought when she had spoke up.

"My den is right this way" Alex said making a left into the darkness of the woods. Rasing my suspension of where she's taking me.

As she said, I saw a medium sized den in the distance and relaxed a little she's not plotting to kill me. When we walked up closer it was a lot bigger than what I expected it to be.

"Woah, you live here by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the best perks of being a high-end alpha right?" Alex said giggling walking in her rather large den.

"Don't you have a mate or something?" I asked following her in.

"Umm, uh, no...not yet at least" Alex said timidly circling a few times before lying down.

"Oh, well, you just keep waiting he'll come soon" I said after sitting against the cold den walls.

"I'll keep that in mind" Alex said smiling titling her head a little. I smiled back and lied down using my shirt as a pillow, slowly dropping my eye lids.

"Um, what you had did back there was...kind of impressive…I guess I was wrong about you...thank you" Alex said smiling.

"It was nothing..I love to help" I said smiling.

"Good night Chris" Alex said lying her head on her paws.

"Night Alex" I said, dropping my eye lids with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Fav, Follow, Review Or All Of The Above...**_


	3. Homecoming & Hunting

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long I was stuck up in school work and trying to finish up strong. At the same time trying to take care of my girlfriend that's almost going into labor soon. For you guys patienceI, I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys in three days!**

 **Also don't hate me because I don't know shit about guns so constructive criticism about them would be nice XD**

 **I hope you enjoy my newest chapter! :}} (Eat More Chicken!)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Homecoming & Hunting

* * *

 _Western Jasper Canada 7:20 a.m._

* * *

The sun perked up above the mountains warming up the valley of the territory. A few wolves were already doing their morning duties getting ready to hunt breakfast for the pack. Birds were singing their morning songs, and trees blew their leaves off getting ready for a chilly fall. Today was just a strictly beautiful Saturday morning to do anything athletic or energetic. A great day to go possibly choke a caribou to death right in front of his beloved family. Chris was in a deep slumber about his long gone parents lightly snoring. He was sweating, and mumbling some things only God could understand.

* * *

Christopher's Dream

* * *

 _I was in class at my old middle school patiently waiting to go home for the summer. Excitement flowed throughout my body that I'll be spending the whole summer at the beautiful resort in Hawaii. I've heard astonishing things about Hawaii and couldn't wait to go there with my crazy cousins. No word can explain how dope this trip will be, and to top it off we're leaving on a plane. Never in my life I've flown in one and I've always wanted to see what's above the clouds. Kids usually my age are afraid of planes because of the crashes, but I embrace it. I'll be in too much amazement to realize I'm going to die. The school bell rung to dismiss the final day of school, and I rushed out of school like I'm getting chased by two Rottweilers. My parents were parked out in our Chrysler mini van waiting for me. I hopped in and threw my backpack in the seat next to me taking out the vacation pamphlet._

 _"Hey sweetheart how was your last day of school?" Mom asked with a smile upon her face._

 _"Ehh, it was okay" I said smiling at her._

 _"Did you pack all your things buddy?" Dad asked driving off._

 _"Yep, everything" I said turning a page in the pamphlet. Looking at all the beautiful things to do at Hawaii Honolulu._

 _"Great now all we need you to do is pack it up in the van for us, you think you can do that?" Dad asked._

 _"Sure thing" I said with enthusiasm in my voice._

 _Few minutes later we were almost home, and the whole drive I was looking at pictures of places in Honolulu. It made my burning sensational desire to go there more were so many things to do and I was still trying to figure out where to start first. A block away from my house, we stopped at a stop sign waiting for our turn to drive. It was pretty packed on this side of town since school is out and everyone is leaving all at once._

 _"Hey Chris?" Dad called with a smiling. I sat my pamphlet down and gave him my attention._

 _"Remember when you were five, and you've always wanted a pet wolf?" Dad asked._

 _"Yeah, you told me I wasn't old enough for an wild animal" I said disappointed he would bring that up. It's almost like he's trying to tease me about it._

 _"Well your mom and I been thinking...you really love and know so much about them more than they know about themselves" Dad said chuckling._

 _"So where is this going?" I asked now curious._

 _"After our trip in Hawaii, we were thinking about going to Canada to see some trained wolves you might like as a pet" Mom finished smiling. My eyes widened and my face lit up like a Christmas tree._

 _"Yess!...thank you thank you thank so much I love you guy so much!" I shouted excitedly._

 _"No problem son we love you too… you earned one…now promise me you'll take care of it with your life" Dad said looking back smiling at me._

 _"Dad, I'll never let a wolf die when I can do something about it...I promise" I said with a small smirk. Dad gave me an respectable nod before turning back in his seat to look at the road._

 _A sports car flew past us going at least 100 miles per hour with an police car chasing him. The police lost control of the wheel and ran into us flipping our van over violently down a ditch. Pieces of the van flew everywhere and a little glass got in my eye as my head it the back seat repeatedly. It felt like being inside of an NASCAR while it's flipping and crashing into other cars. The torture was over when we reached bottom upside down. My ears were ringing and my leg felt like it was broken. Blood was everywhere and my dad was knocked out conscience. Meanwhile my mom was dead with her eyes still open with an river of blood flowing out her mouth. That's the traumatized sightings of my mom I'll never forget as long as I breath. Gas was leaking onto the ceiling inside of the van dropping on my face stinging my gashing cuts. Whatever it was I knew it wasn't good and needed to act quick. I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled out the window gettting glass pierced into my skin. The agony was too much for my body to handle and I felt like I was going to pass out. But I stayed strong and fought through the pain successfully making it out the van._

 _There was an medium size chunk of glass in my leg and it brought more agony to it every time I moved. I was losing a lot of blood but at this point I didn't care about that. All I wanted to do is save my parents, even though one of them is already dead. Effortlessly I pulled the glass out and slowly stood up limping to the driver side. Feeling every single heartbeat that flowed blood to my leg. I opened Dad's door and kneeled down trying to take off his seat belt. But something was stopping me from doing so._

 _"Dad...dad...dad...dad wake up" I said shaking his cheek awake._

 _"Ah, Chris?...Chris!...you're okay?" Dad groaned._

 _"Yeah I'm fine, we need to get you out fast" I said and one cue a fire broke out inside the car by the AC._

 _"Oh no, Amanda" Dad said staring at my dead mother with tears in his eyes._

 _"Dad she's...gone...come on we need to get you out..help me with this" I said trying to unjam his seatbelt. Dad tried to pull it out with all his might but it didn't budge._

 _"Dad It's not budging" I said starting to cry._

 _"Relax it's going to be okay let's just keep trying" Dad said and I nodded. We tried again with our combined strength but it only moved a little bit._

 _"Please come on" I said pulling it with all my force._

 _"Chris it's no use just go" Dad said._

 _"No no no, there's no way I'm leaving you here to die..we can do this together" I said still trying to pull the seatbelt out the socket._

 _"Look It's not working and we're running out of time, I need to die knowing at least one of us made it out alive" Dad said with emotion in his voice._

 _"Dad please...n-no...d-don't leave me-me" I sobbed with tears running down my bloody cut up cheeks._

 _"Just save yourself...I'm proud of you son...you always done what I told you and I'm also proud to be your father...don't let my death hunt you forever...move on and live a happy life and one day we'll all be happy together don't let my death hunt you forever" Dad said smiling._

 _"Dad, no please...we can do this" I cried._

 _"Goodbye my son" Dad said with a tear streaming down his face._

 _"DAD NO!" I screamed and the car blew up right in front of me jointing me wake from my slumber._

* * *

Reality

* * *

My breathing was heavy, and sweat ran down my face as I tried to figure out what happened. I was in a slightly dark den, with the sun cheating it's way inside. To my left Alex was still fast asleep snuggled up on my leg snoring like a pup. It took time for me to adjust but everything eventually hit me, it was all a dream. I calmed down a little and took everything in chuckling to myself "That's fucked up I would dream about that...again" I thought.

I reached in my sock and took out my backup phone to see what time it is. It was a little over 7:00 which was enough time for me to get back home and freshen up. The only problem is, how will I do it without getting seen. I'm going to have to go in watch dogs mode, this is a moment I've always been waiting for. I carefully moved Alex head off my leg and replaced it with my shirt. A small growl escaped her startling me a little, but I calmed down when I noticed she was still asleep. With no hesitation I backed away from her and tried to tiptoe out. When I thought I was off the hook I stepped on a twig inside the deep. I paused right in my tracks and looked back at Alex. Who was still fast asleep with a small smirk on her face.

"Shit, that was close" I mumbled to myself. Alex shot up like toast and got in defensive position snarling her teeth ready to attack.

This made the hairs on my back stand up, jump off, and ran away like a slave. It happened so quickly I ended up tripping over my own feet trying to retreat backwards. Tumbling out the den and down the slope. One the way down I hit a rock that knocked the wind out of me. Alex ran out to me checking to see if I was okay.

"Oh god, yep...I'm going to feel that later today…ohh lord" I said raspy holding my stomach trying to relieve the pain.

"Haha are you okay?" Alex asked giggling.

"Better than ever...I've been bullied my whole childhood so I can take a punch to my stomach" I said trying to stand up unsuccessfully.

"Take an easy" Alex said helping me up.

"Thanks" I said.

"You wouldn't need to say that if you just left and not tried to sneak out" Alex said.

"So wait, I can just leave?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, just make sure you come back because you know the rest" Alex said smiling.

"Woah something is not right, you're never usually this nice to me" I said denying she'll just let me leave without a catch.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Alex growled standing back in an attacking position.

"Oh uh, no no no no act like you never heard me ask you that...see ya" I said quickly walking away from this insane mood swinging wolf.

"Wait, Chris" Alex called out calmly.

"Umm yeah?" I said nervously.

"The reason why I'm so nice suddenly because...you saved my life...not many guys around here will fight off an alligator for me...I umm... actually think that was kind of sweet of you" Alex said smiling.

"Oh, uh, pshh, it was nothing...you know...helping is caring" I said smiling.

"By the way, we're going to be in a hunting party together and I'm not supposed to like you yet according to the pack leaders...so if I'm a little harsh don't take it personal" Alex said. "What?...she's always mean and harsh to me" I thought.

"Okay" I said turning around to walk.

"And one more thing" Alex said.

"And what is that?" I said starting to get impatient.

"If you tell anyone what I said to you I would personally rip your ear off and stick it up your butt so you can hear  
me kickin' your ass..got it?" Alex growled viciously.

"Yep got it" I said fearless on the outside, but on the inside I was crying.

"Great now you can go" Alex said with a cheerful smile.

"Why do you do that?" I asked curious of her strange condition.

"Do what?" Alex asked clueless.

"Like you're angry one second and the other-..." When I saw Alex raise her eyebrow in concern, I knew this might make a turn for the worse. So I chickened out like a little bitch.

"Umm, uh, nevermind I'll keep that one to myself" I said walking away before she said anything.

It was a long walk back to my house, and rejoice the moment of being in the timberlands. I'm in love with nature and would rather die than live in the polluted cities. The home of bears, wolves, coyotes, and maybe a few families of honey badgers are the home for me. If I'm not welcomed in, well then I'll find myself in somehow. After my long walk, my destination was thirty feet in front of me. Strangely my door was already unlocked, but I didn't pay any mind and continued in. The first place I went to was the kitchen to fix me something up.

"Woo, I'm hungry than a fat person who didn't get their chicken nuggets from Wendy's" I said chuckling, opening the fridge. Hot pockets was the first thing I saw so that was going to have to do for now.

I slipped two of them bad boys in the microwave for a minute and turned on the TV. ESPN was on and they were walking about Stephen Curry highlights. Anything about Stephen automatically gains my attention. This year I think we might go to the finals again and beat the Raptors. Only if they make it, but if it's Cleveland I wouldn't care less. The microwave beeped and I hazardously tried to take them out, but that still didn't work.

"Shit shit shit" I said dropping them on the counter trying to ease the pain on my fingers.

"I really need some mittens" I said carefully picking them up, hopping on the couch.

I kicked off my shoes and laid back taking small bites to last it longer. Also, not to burn the taste buds out my mouth. It was feeling a little hot in the cabin, so I grabbed my AC remote on the coffee table and set the temperature of 57. Everything was just perfect just the way I liked it. Then, I heard a loud noise coming from my room. My head shot over to the noise and my instincts grabbed my 9 underneath the couch cushions. I put the TV on mute, and inched slowly to my room for anything that might see me as a threat. Even though the real threat is whatever in this room. I gulped and reached my hand out at the door twisting the knob a little. I took a deep breath and swung the door open pointing my gun to the most beautiful creature ever.

"Rosie!" I shouted laying my gun aside patting on my legs. My American Cocker Spaniel ran to me and hopped in my arms giving me loveable licks. She's only 7 month's old, and is tri-colored with dark brown, white, and light brown fur.

"Aww who's my favourite girl" I said in a doggy voice rubbing under her chin.

*Bark Bark*

"That's it...you are" I said kissing her nose and sitting her down. Rosie's tail was going a billion miles per hour while she stood on her hind legs barking. She was more happy to see me than I was when I found her as stray and took her in.

"Oh you want to play?" I asked pulling out the tennis ball in the dresser, and my gun underneath the mattress.

*Bark Bark Bark*

"Ah ah ah, but first...sit" I said holding the ball above her head. Rosie's eyes glued on the ball as she sat down. I tried to lower it down on her nose but she tried to playfully hit it with her paws.

"Ah ah ah waaaitt" I said pulling away a little and she calmed down. This time I laid the ball on her nose and said.

"Waaaitt, keep it steady" I said and she whined impatient.

"Anddd…"

I clicked my tongue and she tossed it up to me with her nose, then I threw it out the door down the hall.

"Go get it girl" I said smiling and Rosie flew past me chasing after the ball. Bringing it back less than seven seconds, ready for another round.

"Haha good girl...that's a new record" I said taking the ball out her mouth to feed her a biscuit. Rosie really loved her biscuits and every time I fed her one. she knew she's done something right that's worthy of a treat. So she'll do literally anything to get more until she's satisfied.

"Okay this time...let's go for five seconds" I said lowering the ball on her nose. Then my doorbell rung catching my attention. Rosie ran to the door and barked repeatedly letting me know it's a trespasser.

"Rosie!, Shhhh calm down" I said walking to the door picking her up once I was in reaching distance. She gave me more lovable licks as I opened the door to see it was an FedEx guy.

"Umm hey" I said smiling. He smiled back and looked down at his tablet and said.

"Hey, are you….Christopher DeWayne Lewis?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me" I said smiling rubbing Rosie's soft fur.

"Okay good can you sign here please?" He asked turning his tablet to me.

Oh okay sure" I said putting Rosie down to sign his table.

"Pretty cute little dog you have there" He said smiling as I wrote my signature in.

"Yeah she's my baby, thanks" I said smiling handing him back his tablet.

"What's her name?" He asked looking down at her and Rosie ran behind my legs.

"Rosie" I said moving out the way so he can see her but she followed over.

"Hey Rosie" He waved smiling, and she didn't budge.

"She's a little shy around people she don't know" I said chuckling.

"Ah I don't blame her I'll be shy too" He said chuckling.

"Well here you go" He said sliding a shoulder height rectangular box to me.

"Woah, wonder what's in this" I said chuckling.

"Me too, it's quite heavy...I say you got a keeper" He said chuckling helping me slide it in my cabin. Once she stepped in Rosie started barking at him.

"Rosie chill" I said struggling to slide the box a little.

"Thanks man" I said shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it" He said walking out and I closed the door behind him. Rosie stood next to the box with one paw on it wagging her tail rapidly.

*Bark*

"Right, let's see what's in here" I said walking to the kitchen to grab a knife. When I did, I went back to the box and carefully cut it open. Not to break anything that might be fragile in it. Once I got it open and had a clear view, my mouth dropped.

"No wayyy" I said amazed pulling out a black ESP M10 electric guitar. Something that's been on my Christmas list since I was like 6. Rosie barked with an note in her mouth that most have fell when I took it out.

"Thanks" I said taking the note and rubbing her head to underneath her chin. I sat the guitar carefully on the couch and opened the note.

"Dear Chris, a gift from me to you...I know how much you always wanted this and finally had enough funds to get the one you eyed down for so long time...I miss and love you Christopher and decided to leave you a surprise at the bottom of the box...you're old man Dad" I read outloud.

I pulled out the guitar stand, two guitar speakers, bags of guitar wires, and beginner book of the chords. At them box was a small but tough looking container. Then there was a big bag of Pedigree for Rosie to the left of the box.

"Hey, mom and dad got something for you too" I said chuckling taking out the dog food sitting it behind the couch. Rosie ran to the bag and whined begging for it.

"Okay give me a second okay" I said reaching in the box for container. When I pulled it out I realized it was my mom homemade sugar cookies.

"Yess" I said opening the container to another note. But that didn't stop me from grabbing a cookie. The note was next in line and it read.

'Dear Christopher,

We miss you dearly and is proud of what you've became. I figured you might get a little homesick so I sent you my homemade cookies to cure your sickness. Also, feel free to send us great pictures or letters of the things you find out there in the wilderness.

Love mom...

P.S. Give Rosie a big kiss for me'

"Awesome" I said with a cookie in my mouth.

*Bark*

"Okay okay" I said jogging to the kitchen grabbing her bowl along with scissors.

I went up next to the anxious Rosie and cut open the bag of dog food. Taking handfuls of it putting it in her bowl. Rosie stood up on her hind legs with an wagging tail and her forearms on my pelvis.

"Haha you're going to eat relax" I said chuckling putting a little more in before sitting it on the floor. Rosie didn't hesitate and devoured the food savoring every last second of it.

Meanwhile I went back to my brand new guitar that I can see my reflection in. Still amazed by its dazzling beauty it gave off in the light.

"Wow…" I said smiling turning it difficult angles. When I was done drooling over a guitar, I fixed the stand and gently sat it. Then moved all the things that came with the guitar next to it.

"Can't wait to play you later" I said smirking sitting back on the couch turning the TV off mute. Finishing up my Hot pocket that's not 'Hot' anymore just warm.

* * *

Few Minutes Later

* * *

Rosie and I happened to finish our food at the same time, but the only thing was I was still hungry. She was most likely full and had her breakfast for the day. Rosie hopped up on the couch and laid on her back with her head on my legs. I smiled warmly and rubbed her belly like she obviously wanted. Normally after she eats, Rosie would lie on her belly whining to be rubbed. Probably when she's out of her puppy stage it'll stop. After a while of smooth belly rubbing and tummy messages, she was fast asleep.

When I watched her sleep, it reminded me of the day when I found her sleeping the same way on the sidewalk. Then outta nowhere something hit me. "If I can understand wolves talking to me...why can I not understand Rosie?... she's like my dog version daughter I have to understand her at least…maybe Eve didn't hit my head hard enough" I thought.

Morning soon turned into afternoon and I been up for hours watching TV. When I checked the time on my wall clock I realized it was time to be back at the pack to hunt. I gently moved Rosie off me and replaced my leg with a couch pillow. There wasn't a lot of time so I ran in my room for a quick shower and geared up in my camo hunting gear. Then went downstairs in my basement where all the good things are crafted and made. First thing I got was the tear gas and slipped them in the pockets it goes in on me. I'm not really a big fan of snipers because my aim is shitty and I love to get up close and personal. Besides you can't kill an whole herd with an sniper unless you're a complete badass with an sonic speed reloading abilities; or also get a lot of collaterals.

My M4 Carbine with an suppressor was the only good option if I'm going to be able to kill caribou without an stampede involving. I grabbed it off the wall hook and slipped it on my back upwards for safe carrying. The last things was a scent remover, gas mask, smoke grenades, and thermal goggles. With these cheating materials it's hard not to have a successful hunt. Unless you're just plain bad.

"Okay, I think I'm ready" I said grabbing my pocket knife off the table. I walked upstairs back to the living room and turned off the TV. Rosie was still asleep on the couch, and I kissed her forehead like mom told me too. With that I made my way back to the pack.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

* * *

Kate and I were out playing tag in the meadows all afternoon and my body couldn't handle all this running. This is the go to game we always play and it's about time we switch it up because it's starting to get boring. Besides Kate only likes this game to gloat on herself because she knows she's way faster than me. Kate also loves to boss me around just because she's the oldest and a future alpha pack leader. A few months from now I'll be a grown adult; so I should be getting treated like one. Not like a useless omega pup my parents think I am. At this point I should be getting ready to make my own decisions in life. By far my sister and both my parents are holding me back from that. They're the reason why I break rules and pack laws because I'm so fed up with it. For the people that's reading I'm not the average shy timid wolf everyone makes me out to be in their stories. I'm a huge troublemaker who loves to roam around places I shouldn't be to explore.

"Kate...can….we...play...something else?" I asked panting heavily.

"No way you haven't caught me yet" Kate said not even a little exhausted.

"You telling...me...you're...not even...a little...tired?" I asked panting.

"Nope, now come on catch me if you can" Kate playfully said wagging her tail in my face.

"Oh no, I think I need...a break" I said collapsing on the ground.

"Oh come on, stop being the omega you are and try to be a alpha for once" Kate said tugging on my ear.

"That's the reason why I'm an omega…I hate running for long periods of time" I said back at her.

"Well boo hoo, I'm the oldest and mom said you have to do what I tell ya" Kate said smirking poking my chest with her paw. I honestly don't like anyone who tells me what to do all the time. Ever since Kate became an alpha she's been bossing me around lately, and I had enough of it.

"Well mom's not around Ms. Bossy Tail so I'm off the hook" I tease kicking dirt in her face taking off the opposite direction.

"Ohh you're going to pay for that Lavender!" Kate shouted chasing after me. In case you didn't know, Kate nicknamed me Lavender when I make her mad. And trust me, she calls me that at least twenty times a day.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted back at her laughing.

"Oh I will, and it's not going to be pretty when I do!" Kate shouted eating up my cushion between us.

I cut into the forest and tried to lose her in a few trees, but she was keeping up too well. We dodge, ducked, and jumped over fallen logs but I couldn't lose her. Kate was more athletic than I thought she was. Her determination to compete will always make Kate victorious no matter what. I can't let that happen this time and need to kill her will by kicking it up a notch. I made a very sharp turn and Kate jumped off a tree back flipping twice clumsy landing on all fours. Which I had to admit was kind of impressive; and I only say 'kind of' because she didn't stick the landing so well.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" Kate shouted smiling before running into a tree.

"Haha I just did!" I laughed shouting back to her. When I turned around, a human was a few feet away from me with a huge gun on his back. I gasped and slid to a stop taking a step back scared for my life. Kate playfully tackled me seeking dominance on top as usual.

"Now it's time for a tickle punishment" Kate said smirking playfully.

"Kate shhh, look" I said pointing to the human. Kate gasped and quickly moved off of me.

"We have to warn mom and dad" Kate said taking off. I sat there admiring the way he looked noticing he was familiar. Kate didn't hear paw steps behind her and stopped in her tracks.

"Lilly!...what are you doing!?..are you trying to get us killed!?" Kate yelled in a whisper.

"Wait, he looks pretty familiar...and lost" I explained watching every move he made.

"Lilly come on" Kate whispered running back to me tripping over her own paws falling out in the open. He turned around pointing his weapon at Kate and she coward down whimpering.

"Please don't shoot me" Kate pled covering her muzzle.

"Kate?" He called out.

"Yes?" Kate asked still covering her muzzle.

"Chris?" I called walking out to the open to get a better view.

"Lilly?" He called smiling.

"Is was him, see I knew he looked familiar" I said smiling glaring at Kate.

"Well how was I supposed to know?...all I see is danger" Kate said standing up shaking the dirt off her fur.

"Sorry If I startled you there Kate…I get a little startled too sometimes" He said apologizing.

"It's fine, but uh, we really should be going" Kate said backing up to me nervously.

"Okay on three we run" Kate whispered to me.

"I heard that, like if you haven't noticed...we're not... really far from each other at all" He said chuckling.

"3!" Kate shouted running away full speed.

"And she's gone" He said chuckling.

"Sorry about her, this alpha thing has gone to her head...she thinks she has to obey every giving law mom and dad gives us" I said giggling rolling my eyes.

"Well, the pack law is important...it what keeps you guys strong and alive" He said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like laws are meant to be broken you know?" I said playing with my tail.

"Yeah I understand…so you're the little troublemaker?" He asked chuckling.

"If that's what you call it...then yeah" I said giggling.

"So you want to do whatever you please without a single soul telling you what to do and what not to do right?" He asked.

"That's 100% correct" I said smiling he understands me. Something my parents can never do.

"Then, you're basically a lone wolf" He said.

"What's a lone wolf?" I asked puzzled.

"It means a wolf that used to belong to a pack and left to live on its own without anyone…if that's what you want to do I'll advise you to go out and chase it no matter what your parents say" He said smiling.

"That's exactly what I want to do and will do...I want to explore the world with no one giving me tongue bath's every three seconds" I said and he laughed.

"I'm sure tongue bath's aren't that bad once you get used to them" He said chuckling.

"They're not bad just...embarrassing when friends or guest are over" I said annoyed even thinking about it.

"Well yeah, nevermind I guess that's pretty bad" He said chuckling putting his weapon back on his back. There was a small silence and my eye got to wondering on the stuff he has on him. Chris got on one knee and reached for my hair gently tucking it behind my ear with a purple pretty flower.

"That's much better, matches those beautiful eyes of yours...it's fake so you don't have to worry about it dying...you can have it for as long as you want" He said smiling while my cheeks burned a bright noticeable red.

"T-Thanks…" I said timidly fumbling with my paws. Too shy to give him eye contact after he complimented mine. I'm normally never this shy around a guy because I always thought they were all meatheads. According to what my mom said, but I learned quickly all guys aren't meatheads. Well, all human guys aren't meatheads and is dangerous.

"You're welcome" He said smiling.

"Lilly!" Dad called sounding like she's running.

"Over here dad!" I yelled waving gaining his attention. Dad ran over and stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked panting.

"Why would I not?" I asked smiling at Chris.

"Kate said you were in tro-...oh, uh, Chris...good to see you here" Dad said finally seeing him with his prowithuals.

"Hello sir, I'm ready for the hunt" He said smiling.

"Oh, right...the hunting party is already out in the fields so you'll catch up to them…follow me" Dad said walking back to the pack.

"Not like I have a choice anyway so sure" He said following us close behind.

We walked back to the hunting grounds in silence and the whole time I couldn't stop admiring Chris. There was so many questions I wanted to ask but I knew I couldn't ask them with dad here. Chris saw me looking at whatever it was on his hip and warmly smiled.

"That there is a scent remover...it helps hunters not to get smelled miles away from prey" He said smiling.

"Wow humans are really tricky" I said giggling.

"Yep, works every time" He said chuckling.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to the other one.

"That there is tear gas, it suffocates any breathing organism to death… but I only use it in an ambush" He explained and my tail had a mind of its own.

"Awesome" I said amazed with a smile.

"You think that's awesome wait until you see my-"

Dad cleared his throat and came to a stop at the top of the cliff looking over the pack ready to hunt a herd of caribou. Chris took his weapon off his back and did these weird motions making it click several times.

"You meet up down there and tell them the hunting plan...every hunting party needs a leader and I want to see how well you lead them" Dad explained.

"Woah this is going to be so cool" I said excited to see a human hunt.

"Lilly, report to the den" Dad said not even looking at me.

"No way dad I have to see this" I said refusing to miss out on something awesome.

"That's not lip service that's an order" Dad said firmly.

"But but-"

"Lilly!" Dad shouted.

*Sigh*

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes trotting along back to our den, so he thought.

When I was out of his sight I ran to some nearby bushes to watch everything that takes place in front of my face. There was no way I'm going to miss a human out hunt.

* * *

Chris P.O.V

* * *

Lilly ran along to the den and I was excited as ever to actually go on my first hunt with wolves. Winston was looking down on the herd heavily thinking about something. I just played along and tried to figure out what he's looking at.

"This is your first test...there's a total of 43 caribou grazing in the fields...I need you to kill all of them" Winston said.

"Ahh simple enough" I said aiming down for a practice shot.

"But...only the males...if there's one killed female or offspring you failed the test and will have to retake it tomorrow" Winston said.

"And there go that catch I was looking for" I sighed jogging down the side slope to meet up with them.

It was a total of 6 alpha wolves crouching in the grass 3 male and 3 female waiting for assistance. Most of them looked like they wasn't happy with the decision of hunting with me.

"Hey guys listen up, I know I'm a human and you have every right to hate me because of what my kind do...but sometimes you have to suck it up and deal with it...you're going to be partnered up with people you don't like and that's life" I said giving an life lesson but they obviously didn't care.

"Okay whatever here's the plan...all I want you guys to do is scare them all towards me" I said.

"Are you trying to kill yourself dumbass?" Alex asked. "There go the Alex we all know and love" I thought.

"You only live once right?...gotta have fun and live wild" I said putting on my goggles.

"But that's a little extreme you think?...you sure you can handle a stamped towards you?" He asked.

"I was a 155 pound linebacker in high school versus 300 pound lineman...if I can survive that I'm sure I can avoid a thousand pound caribou" I said strapping on my gas mask.

"Oh well, if you get trampled don't say we didn't tried to warn you" She said.

"Key word in that sentence is 'if'...trust me that won't happen" I said.

"I don't trust you, let's roll out" Alex said taking off along with the other alpha wolves. "I thought I was the leader" I thought shaking my head.

I knew Alex was only role playing to fit in with her packs decision. But deep down I knew she didn't believe I can pull this off. I'm going to change her mind and prove a point how an assault rifle can beat teeth and claws. They got into position and crouched in the tall grass inching closer to the grazing caribou not having clue that they're in trouble. I assumed to position behind a tree just in case I actually do get trampled. My sights was dead on the biggest caribou of them all. Alex was moving closer to him and before she could jump on his back I shot him. Taking him out instantly getting blood all over her face. Alex pounced on air and flew over the caribou out in the open.

"Ha, take that Alex...that's 1" I said looking for another.

The alpha's ran out their positions barking and snarling at the caribou startling them towards me just as I planned. I tossed out a smoke grenade out in the open and stunned some of them early by the loud sound. Smoke quickly dissolved up in the air and I couldn't see any of them. All I can hear is running, growling, and barking. My mind was locked in and I imagined myself at target practice with dad. I turned on my thermal vision and threw another smoke grenade out in the their path in the clutch. The grenade blew up into smoke stunning some more of the caribou. Some of them were tripping over each other and going crazy in the smoke. Not knowing how to respond to this or where to run.

"Ahh, this is going to be a piece of cake" I said aiming at the herd ready to fire. The first male caribou my eyes laid on, was the first I let my silent bullets lose on.

Effortlessly I killed all the male caribou one by one dropping them down in their own warm blood. The herd shifted to me making it a little more easy to see the males. Smoke was creating a cloud in my area where I was shooting. As hot bullets hit the ground making a bullet pile on my right. At that very moment I felt like I was a badass dropping every male caribou that ran my way. After a while of the massacre, the smoke was slowly disappearing into the atmosphere. My line of sight was moving with the herd and I couldn't spot any males retreating. But I did see a white furred pup in front of the herd running for it's life.

"Lilly!" I shouted throwing my weapon down along with my gas mask and thermal goggles. Running out to the herd full speed climbing up a tree branch jumping off onto a caribou back. I jumped from caribou to caribou until I was on the first one back that was nearest to him.

"CHRIS HELP ME!" Lilly yelled out in terror.

"Don't worry I'm on it!" I said thinking of a way to save her. The caribou was frightened of me and tried to get me off its back. I fell to the side holding on tight looking back at the herd.

"Shit" I said pulling myself back up to safety. Up ahead was a deadly slope going downwards to the river. There was no way she's going to outrun them down a steep slope.

"You have to jump off the slope!" I yelled.

"CHRIS I'M SCARED!" Lilly yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay I'm with you Lilly just keep running...I'm going to save you I promise you're going to have to trust me okay!?" I shouted losing a little of my grip on the caribou's back. Lilly nodded with gallons of tears in her lavender eyes.

I hopped from caribou to caribou with style, jumping to a cliff climbing up it to run aside the herd to keep up with Lilly. The caribou was gaining up on her hind legs and he panicky sped up.

"CHRIS!" Lilly cried out.

"On three I want you to jump" I yelled running a little closer to the edge.

"1"

"2"

I ran up a tree to gain momentum and pounced towards Lilly ready to tackle her. Somewhat like Vin Diesel did to save Letty from falling down the highway on Fast and Furious 6.

"3!"

Lilly jumped as I told her, and I tackled her out the way of the herd making painful impact on the ground with me on the bottom. I rolled us over with me on top to protect Lilly from the few caribou that happened to come this way. The caribou hit me in the head several times sending me in a blurry daze.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I said in pain as I felt every hoof hit me. Winston ran next to us an growled viciously changing direction of the herd. Once they were all gone down the slope, I rolled us back over and stared into her tearful eyes.

"I t-thought I...was...g-going to-to….d-d-die" Lilly sobbed on my chest. I squeezed her in comfort and rubbed her back.

"I know, it's okay you're fine now...are you hurt?" I asked checking for any marks or bruises.

"No-No" Lilly sobbed still traumatized of a life ending image playing back in her head. The alpha's soon ran over to us panting heavily waiting for orders. Winston thought about something looking at the ground before saying.

"You guys get all the alphas and announcemence it's lunch" Winston said with a shaky voice. They all nodded before trotting away out of sight. It was a small silence aside of Lilly's crying, and Winston walked over to us disappointed.

"Lilly, this what happens when you don't be obedient...now you understand that I make these laws and rules to keep us safe...I'm not trying to be a mean unfun parent trust me when I was your age I loved to roam around and see things I shouldn't...but soon I learned the hard way from an close experience of death from disobeying my father...that day he saved my life for an exchange of his" Winston said with a little emotion in his voice about his dad.

"Sometimes I rather it be unfun than not safe" Winston said helping her up off me. Lilly looked down at the ground with her ears flat on her head to discouraged to look at him. Winston lifted her head, and stared into her eyes with a smile.

"Do you understand?...I don't want to lose the most beautiful daughter I've ever had…don't tell Kate I said that" Winston said chuckling making Lilly smile.

"I-I understand" Lilly said smiling.

"Good, now you run along to the den for real this time" Winston said calmly. Lilly nodded and walked past me slowly dragging her tail. For some reason she stopped, and walked back to me. Placing me in one of the biggest hug I've ever had in a long time.

"Thanks for saving me again...you're my hero" Lilly said nuzzling my chest.

"Don't mention it" I said smiling accepting her hug. Winston must have took it personal Lilly's hugging me in such a lovely way, and cleared his throat.

"Lilly, Chris and I have to talk in private" Winston said walking to the edge of the cliff sitting down. Lilly let me go and gave me a lick on my cheek.

"I'll see you soon I guess?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Maybe in the future" I said smiling. With that she ran off disappearing in the bushes. I painfully stood up on two feet and saw a couple of burns marked on my arm. "At least it's not as bad as turf burns" I thought.

"How you knew you was going to save her when you jumped?" Winston asked watching over the clear meadows.

"I didn't...I just jumped" I said.

"But you could've killed her and yourself if you failed miserably" Winston said.

"That's the negativity stuff I don't think about...I just have faith in myself that I can do anything in the world...and I guess I got lucky" I said walking next to him.

"Aren't you afraid of losing your life over an wolf pup?" Winston asked looking up at me.

"When I was 14...both my parents died right in front of me in a car crash….before the crash we were coming to this very same place in Jasper to find me a pet wolf...my dad promised me to take care of it with my life...and uh" I said stopping for a second, reminiscing everything that happened that day.

"What else?" Winston asked.

"I told him I'll never let a wolf die when I can do something about it...sometimes you have to risk your life for animals you don't even know...I don't know why but I feel like it's a mentality for me to protect the innocents of wolves" I said stunning him from my answers.

"Well uh, you done a good job Chris with the hunting...we might have enough for dinner too" Winston chuckled.

"Haha it's nothing man, I just want to fit in with the pack" I said chuckling.

"And uh, thanks for saving my daughter...again" Winston said with a smile.

"My pleasure" I said grinning.

"Sir we're ready to serve" Alex said with also the whole pack behind them.

"Mind staying for lunch?" Winston asked.

"Is caribou on the menu?" I asked.

"Obviously" Winston said chuckling.

"No thanks, I already ate earlier" I said smiling.

"Suit yourself" Winston said before walking in front of Alex.

"I want you and hutch to take some caribou to our den" Winston said, and Alex nodded before running off to find hutch. Meanwhile all of the other alpha's drugged any lunch that fit their families qualities to their den.

"Chris, you've past all your test...even the reasoning over death...you're now free to go" Winston said.

"Great, can I get my stuff now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah right, almost forgot...follow me" Winston said leading me up to his den. While we were passing through the hungry wolves, most of them stopped eating to watch me and gossip. The least they can do is thank me first for getting them lunch, but they'll never hear that side of the story.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed Review, Follow, Favorite, Or All Of The Above :)))**_


	4. Voting Poll (Important)

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I wanted to announce something real quick. On my profile page there is a voting poll above questioning how good I'm doing so far as a writer. This is for me to get better at writing and I really need your honest opinions about my stories. You can pick either of the 6 I won't be heartbroken. Thank you for your amazing support, and I hope you keep reading my stories in enjoyment.**_


	5. The Runaway

_**A/N: Sorry it took me almost two months to update this story but I've been busy with life and other stories. For my offline duties and your patience, I wrote a long one for you guys in two days so I hope you enjoy as always :))**_

* * *

Chapter 5 The Runaway

Chris strapped on his backpack and made his way down the slope to a waiting Eve. She had a genuine smile on her face so it must was something good. What Chris heard so far is that Eve is known for ripping wolves into shreds if they disobeyed her command. He didn't want to find out if a human disobeyed her commands so for now he'll follow her commands. When Chris made his way to the bottom, he repaid her a smile before moving his hair out his eyes.

"So you wanted to see me?" Chris asked with a smile kneeling to her level. Eve didn't say anything and placed him in a big hug.

"Thanks Chris for saving my daughter….twice….there's no telling what would've happened if you were never there" Eve said smiling widely before pulling away so Chris can speak.

"Ahh it's nothing I'll do anything to help the pack out in anyway…wait...does this means I'm apart of the pack?" Chris asked with a smile.

"After all you did for us how can I say no?...I would happily accept you in the pack Chris" Eve said smiling.

"Wow thanks this is awesome!" Chris shouted in a amazing making Eve giggle. When he calmed down and gazed in her eyes, he realized she looked so much like Kate.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're as beautiful as Kate?" Chris asked and she rolled her eyes blushing a tad bit.

"Oh stop it I have a mate" Eve said giggling.

"No I'm serious you're as beautiful-"

"I said stop it!" Eve growled and he took a step back frighted. Eve realized her sudden outburst and cleared her throat.

"I ummm...should get going now...I'll see you around I guess" Chris said walking off before she pounce on him and rip his throat out.

"Nice to see I'm still the feared one here every once in awhile" Eve said smiling trotting back in the den lying next to a daydreaming Lilly.

* * *

 _Lilly P.O.V._

* * *

I was at the back of the den next to mom daydreaming about Chris and what happened today. The fact he saved my life twice was just heroic on his part and I never knew how marvelous a human could actually be. Maybe after all these years I found out the myth of humans hunting us for sport. I've discovered that it's all a stupid dumb lie to make us frightened and see them as the enemy. The truth is they can be caring and sweet just like Chris. Depending on what kind of person they are of course. But Chris, he seems like he's a lot of fun to hang around and loves to explore too. I hope we can go exploring together that would be so awesome. I've always wondered what the world looked like outside the forest. Suddenly a paw waved in front of my muzzle snapping me out the trance I was in.

"Are you finished playing on Mars dear?" Mom asked giggling

"Oh, y-yeah I'm done" I said not fully on planet earth yet.

"Then eat your food, you wouldn't want the flies to beat you to it right?" Mom asked while Kate was already digging in.

"Ummm, I'll eat dinner...I'm not really hungry at the moment" I said laying down with my head on my paws; and tail swaying on the cold den floors.

"Why not?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she's thinking about that human...Chris" Kate teased with blood around her muzzle.

"I-I am not...I'm just-just...uhh...not hungry that's all" I stammered hiding my eye with my hair as usual looking away.

"She's lying….she so has a crush on him" Kate said giggling and I gasped.

"No I don't" I said blushing mad crazy.

"Oh come on Lilly I know when you like someone, you gave him the same look you give Humphrey" Kate said smirking.

"Do you like a human Lilly?" Mom asked shocked and disgusted I would even find Chris attractive knowing he's different from us.

"No I don't she's just saying that" I said denying with wondering eyes.

"Oh really?...you should've seen her face mom when we ran into him earlier" Kate said smirking with a wagging tail.

"Shut up...last warning" I said starting to get angry that she's exposing me in front of mom as always.

"What can't handle the truth omega?" Kate asked smirking evilly and I launched at her with a growl. Pinning her to the ground as we had an unpleasant wrestle. Mom ran over to us and picked up Kate by the scruff of her neck, while she held me back with her paw.

"Mom let go I've had it with her! She always does this to make me mad!" I yelled trying to harm my sister but I didn't budge a bit from my mother's strength.

"Yeah let her go mom she's nothing but a little weak pup compared to me I can take her!" Kate yelled determined to beat me. Mom let out a deep scary growl making us both whimper in fear and stop trying to kill each other.

"What is wrong with you two!?... you're sisters and should never be fighting one another...and I definitely expect more from you Kate than to be teasing your sister like that...I am very disappointed how selfish you're being…and to make it worse it's your own baby sister...if the soon to be leader of the pack is going to act like that your pack is going to run all over you" Mom yelled at Kate and her ears was flat on her head in sorrow.

"That's my point exactly all you ever care about is Kate!..that's all it's ever been about Kate Kate Kate when it's ever going to be about Lilly?!...is it because she's an Alpha and you see me nothing than a useless Omega?!...Kate teases and bosses me around then gets away with everything just because she's the oldest and it makes me feel like caribou sh-...poop!...Then dad never wants to spend time with me anymore and shows the world to his favorite little Alpha...I'm tired of you guys picking favorites...I feel like I'm so weak…useless...unloved...and can't do anything for myself with you guys pup sitting me all the time!...and for wolf sake Kate's only 2 minutes older than me I'm not a little week old pup…if I knew my life was going to be like this I wish I was never born!…I hate Kate...this stupid pack...this stupid family...and anyone who's an stupid Alpha!" I yelled in anger with emotion making Kate and mom gasp. It felt good letting that all out because it's been in me for months.

"How dare you speak that way about your family and this pack!" Mom yelled slapping me leaving three small cuts on my cheek. Kate gasped with her paw over her mouth while tears leaked down my face burning the recent cuts. When mom saw my tearful eyes she realized what she has done.

"H-Honey, I'm sorry...mommy didn't mea-"

"Get away f-from me...you're a...m-m-monster" I said sobbing, backing away scared for what she might do next. Before mom could say anything, dad walked in.

"What's with all the commotion in here?" Dad asked walking in from the entrance. I ran behind dad crying my eyes out clenching onto his hind leg.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Dad asked worried.

"M-Mom...hit me" I said sobbing and dad looked at mom with a questioned and disappointed face.

"Did you hit our daughter?" Dad asked calmly.

"Winston dear I didn't mean to it just was out of anger I would never do anything to hurt our daughter" Mom said with tearful eyes.

"LIES JUST SAY IT!...YOU DON'T LOVE ME!...KATE'S YOUR FAVORITE DAUGHTER AND I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A BIG DISAPPOINTMENT!" I yelled running out the den leaving a trail of tears behind. Running full speed to the one and only person that gained my trust in a few hours.

* * *

 _Chris P.O.V._

* * *

I was walking home playing with my knives my grandfather gave to me before I left home weeks ago. I was throwing them at trees, cutting up the bark, and pretending to scar a fallen log. Not only this reminded me that I still haven't grown up a tad bit. But it reminded me of something I always wanted to be since I was born, a ninja. We all know how badass ninjas are with all the cool flips and fighting techniques. I'll be an unstoppable hunting machine, and you know also saving animals from the forest dangers of course. I was a few miles from my cabinet home that I can see in the distance, then I heard a noise. I flipped out my 9mm and pointed it behind me to see Lilly that looked devastated.

"Oh my god Lilly what's wrong? are you hurt?...is the pack under attack?" I questioned her with the many outcomes of a heartbroken tragic.

"None of the above...my-my mom...hit me" Lilly said starting to cry again.

"That's horrible...come here" I said giving her a big hug because she needed it. I let Lilly have her ten minute episode on my shoulder to let it all out before understanding her situation more clearly.

"Okay what made your mom want to hit you?...what did you do to upset her?" I asked confused about life at this moment. Why would she ever abuse her daughter out of anger.

"Because...I-I-I...t-told her…how everything always be-been about Kate…and-and that she...doesn't loves me…only-only Kate" Lilly sobbed on my shoulder.

"Lilly you and I know that that's not true...she doesn't care for Kate more she loves both of you equally...by Kate being the first born she takes the throne and passes the tradition down of getting married and leading the pack someday...your mom just want the best out of her because she's the soon to be leader...if Kate isn't smart or mature enough by then you guys would have a hard time surviving" I explained but it seems like that was something she didn't want to hear.

"I know about all of that but for once can we get treated equally?...my parents always treat me like a week old pup when I'm only two minutes younger than Kate...they won't let me do anything by myself without Kate tagging along...for once I want to get treated like a young adult just like Kate does" Lilly said fed up with her family.

"Don't you see they're trying to teaching Kate responsibilities of taking care of her sister to move on to bigger things such as the pack...the first thing a pack leader should know how to do is take care of his or her pack and that's a huge responsibility...maybe that's why you feel like a baby all the time" Chris said.

"Oh, I never really thought of it like that...but why should I be the test example?...that's so unfair I didn't sign up for this" Lilly said and I laughed.

"Welcome to being alive...life is never fair just easy to live" I said chuckling but Lilly didn't get it.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you're older" I said standing up and she rolled her eyes.

"Now you're sounding like my parents" Lilly said annoyed and there was a silence as we zoomed into each other's eyes. They were so beautiful and unique that I can just stare in them all day. Lilly realized her position with her arms around my waist and broke our trance with blushing red cheeks.

"S-Sorry I didn't know I got that comfortable" Lilly apologized blushing like crazy.

"It's fine your were hurt inside and needed a shoulder to cry on...that's what friends are for" I said smiling and she smiled back but very timidly. I moved her hair away from her eye and she moved back a little. When I did this, I noticed the three small cuts her mom gave Lilly on her cheek. It didn't look that bad and would possibly be gone in a day or two.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked smiling not believing I done that again.

"Anyone else besides me ever told you how beautiful you look with your fur back?" I asked ignoring her response.

"No, I've never worn it back before you came along" Lilly said timidly.

"Not even your family?" I asked.

"Not even them" Lilly said.

"Well it's a damn shame I was the first one to tell you that because you look a billion times more beautiful" I said smiling widely making her blush a seeable red. Which I had to admit looked very adorable.

"T-Thanks that was sweet" Lilly said in a soft voice with a smile.

"No problem" I said gazing in her eyes again before starting up a conversation.

"So um, how did you find me?" I asked curious.

"You left your guns and stuff at the tree you were hunting at and your scent was strong on them" Lilly said and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Ahh shit, that can be dangerous looks like we're going back" I said walking past Lilly but she stopped me.

"It's okay I hid them somewhere safe where no one can find them" Lilly said smiling.

"Ummm I don't know I still think I should get them just in case" I said continue walking and she ran in front of me.

"Do you trust me?" Lilly asked.

"Umm…I don't know yet" I said unsure if I should answer her question this early after greeting her for the first time a day ago.

"Do you?" Lilly asked again.

"Sure" I said.

"Then trust me... it'll be fine" Lilly said smiling.

"Why do you not want me to leave?...are hiding something?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Ummm no why would you think that?" Lilly asked with wondering eyes and a cheesy smile.

"Lillyyy...what did you do to my guns?" I asked serious.

"Uhh, the truth is...ummm...don't get mad" Lilly said nervously.

"I'm a pretty calm guy just enlighten me" I said calmly.

"Well umm...my nose was kind of stuffy from crying and I couldn't pick the scent up so good….soo umm I might have accidentally pushed it down the cliff with my nose" Lilly said said winching with her eyes closed expecting me to hurt her or something.

"Oh okay, accidents happen and besides it's indestructible" I said extremely relaxed.

"Is it indestructible when there's water at the bottom?" Lilly asked and my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?...YOU PUSHED IT DOWN A WATERFALL!?" I yelled out in shock mixed with anger. My guns and equipment are very expensive and the only memory with me of my dad when we went hunting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I uh...tried to save it but it was already too late" Lilly said ashamed and guilty for destroying something I loved.

"But but but how?...it was...I-I think I'm about to pass out" I said starting to feel woozy swerving left and right. Lilly quickly walked up behind me standing on her hind legs to push my back.

"Woah Chris take a easy...it's only a weapon and I'm sure you can get more right?" Lilly asked trying to support me the best she can mentally and physically. I sat down with a big sigh and moved my hand threw my hair.

"No I can't Lilly...that one was special to me" I said heartbroken that it's gone forever.

"How so?" Lilly asked sitting next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now maybe later" I said not in the mood for anything.

"Okay that's fine but are you sure?...my mom always told me it's not good to hold emotions in" Lilly said smiling. "Just when you thought female humans get emotional female wolves does too" I thought.

"Did you say something about your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, she might be the most embarrassing frustrating wolf in the world but she gives good advice" Lilly said smiling.

"Well if you really want to know.." I said.

"Yeah I really do" Lilly said smiling with a wagging tail.

"When I was 14 my mom and dad picked me up from school on the last day til summer...we were going on the coolest vacation ever and I was so excited and couldn't wait to get packing…When I was 5 I pet a wolf pup at the zoo and just fell in love with them...I was always fascinated by the wildlife and wanted to learn more about different species of animals but wolves most of all...for good behavior my parents was planning on adopting a wolf pet for me in Canada something I always dreamed about" I said smiling at the loving memory.

"So did you get one?" Lilly asked fascinated about my story.

"No...we got in a car accident that same day and they didn't make it" I said sadly shaking my head.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have encouraged you to talk about it" Lilly said feeling bad for me.

"Nah it's fine...I been over it that was years ago….but there was so much things I didn't get to do with them" I said shaking my head In sorrow.

"I don't get what this has to do with your guns though" Lilly said confused.

"My dad and I hunted with those same guns years ago...it's like the only memory I have of him...sometimes when I hold it I can see flashback of me and him when we went hunting together" I explained and Lilly put her head down.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could go back in time and save it" Lilly said disappointed in herself.

"It's okay Lilly, I guess it was time for me to get rid of that old thing anyway" I said standing up stretching out my relaxed muscles.

"So you're not mad at me?" Lilly asked.

"I was at first...but I'm over it now...no reason to be a little crybaby if it's already gone" I said smiling making Lilly laugh.

"Agreed" Lilly said giggling.

"So why did you come looking for me?" I asked and Lilly sighed before standing up.

"Because...I needed a break away from my parents and you're the only one I can trust" Lilly said and this stunned me. It's only been a day and I already gained her trust.

"What about your friends?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't have any good friends that won't report me back to my parents...so I was hoping maybe I can stay with you for a while" Lilly said smiling.

"Uhh I don't know about that...your pack already sees me as a threat...if they find you here they're going to think I wolf napped you or something" I said not sure I should go with this.

"You'll be fine I'll explain everything to them before they attack...besides you hunted lunch for us they won't see you as a threat...just as a helping hand" Lilly said smiling.

"Hmmm I don't know" I said thinking hard about this decision.

"Pleaseeeee" Lilly begged.

"Okay fine but don't touch anything you aren't sure about" I said and she squealed in excitement.

"I promise" Lilly said with a tail going a billion miles per hour.

"Follow me" I said leading the way to my cabin.

"Okay" Lilly said running in front of me exited.

"Lilly calm down they're bear traps in this area" I said and she quickly turned around with widen eyes.

"THERES BEAR TRAPS!?" Lilly shouted with her tail up frighted to move.

"That's why I said follow me but you led the way instead…better listen next time in the future" I said chuckling walking past her.

"Sorry I'm just a little excited...I didn't expect you to say yes...I've been told NO my whole life so far" Lilly said giggling walking back next to me.

* * *

 _Lilly P.O.V_

* * *

Chris unlocked the door and opened it revealing millions of things I've never seen before. My nose had a mind of its own and went exploring places it pled. It eventually led me into a pink bowl with a pretty flower the side with horrible smelling food inside. I covered my nose and winched from the horrible smell backing away.

"Ughh what is that stuff?...it smells horrible" I said looking at Chris for an answer. While he was taking his backpack off and putting his keys on a hook.

"Oh that's Rosie's food...I must've left it out all night and it spoiled" Chris said walking over to the bowl, picking it up, and dumping it in some weird disposal thingy.

"Who's Rosie?" I asked uncovering my nose with a tilted head. While he washed out the bowl with running water.

"You'll find out soon enough" Chris said shaking a big bag with a dog on it. Them suddenly a pup ran past me going crazy around Chris.

"Who's my favorite girl….you are...you are" Chris said rubbing her belly as she laid down on the floor in bliss.

"Are you ready to eat?" Chris asked digging a scoop from out the bag.

*Bark Bark*

"I'll take that as a yes" Chris said pouring some in the new clean bowl, sitting it down in the original spot. When Rosie ran over to the bowl she saw me and whined before hiding behind Chris.

"Ahh a wolf! Chris help me!" I heard a young feminine voice whine.

"She's kind of shy around new guest" Chris said chuckling trying to move out the way so I can see her; but she followed him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you…" I said with a smile.

"You promise?" Rosie asked scared for her life.

"I promise" I said smiling.

"What?...you can understand her?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, loud and clear" I said smiling.

"Woah, I wish I could understand my favorite girl in the world" Chris said kissing her muzzle while rubbing underneath her chin. Which I had to admit made me a little jealous. I want to feel loved just like her, life is so unfair.

"Can you tell him I love you master" Rosie said panting with her tail going a thousand miles per hour.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you master" I said honestly not wanting to translate that.

"I love you too Rosie" Chris said in a doggy voice playing with her floppy ears, making me extremely jealous at this point. Chris stood up and looked at me with a smile.

"I'll be right back okay...don't do or touch anything you'll regret" Chris said and I only nodded with a smile. He walked out the door leaving it opened a little bit and my attention turned to Rosie that was chowing down on the food Chris gave her.

"Hey...ummm...so your name is Rosie right?" I asked starting a conversation and she shot her head up with food still in her mouth.

"Rosanna, but you can call me Rosie for short" Rosie said swallowing her food before smiling.

"How long you've known Chris?" I asked curious.

"For maybe five months now...I was separated from my litter and was abandoned on the street for a week in horrible condition…one day master was walking along the sidewalk and felt heartbroken about how weak I looked...he took me in..fed me..and took care of me as his known and here I am now" Rosie said smiling.

"Thats sweet of him to do that...he's a really caring guy" I said smiling about Chris caring personality.

"Yeah he's the best master in the whole wide world…but where did he find you?" Rosie asked.

"Oh umm...in a bear cave…he saved my life…twice actually" I said and she gasped.

"You almost died?...and he took on a fully grown bear!?" Rosie shouted amazed with a wagging tail.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome and heroic you've should've been there to see it" I said smiling reminiscing about that day.

"I wish but he never wants to take me out on his hunting trips" Rosie said sadly.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal... you're still very young and small...the timberlands can get kind of dangerous for a little pup like you" I said clearing things up for her.

"But I'm big and tough on the inside just listen to this it'll change your mind" Rosie said preparing to bark.

*Bark*

I couldn't help but giggle from Rosie's cute bark of trying to be tough. That bark of hers wouldn't scare grass if it was possible. There's no way she's going to be able to handle the dangers out there alone or not. But it was cool to see I wasn't the only one like that when I was younger.

"Umm that was uhh... horrifically blood-curdling...but I think you just should stay inside because I don't think any beating heartbeat is ready for you" I said giggling and she smiled.

"See I knew I was ready" Rosie said happily prancing around in circles before barking again.

"Okay okay calm down before you kill us all with that bark" I said jokingly giggling.

"Oh right sorry...hey I thought of something" Rosie said excitedly.

"What?" I asked with perked up ears.

"I've never known my family and I always wanted a sister…so um… could you be my sister?" Rosie asked smiling. "I wish I could replace Kate with her...life would be a hell of a lot better" I thought.

"How old are you?" I asked just to be sure.

"I'll be seven months old in a few days" Rosie said smiling.

"Well I am your big sister" I said smiling I actually have a younger sister now. Rosie gasped and placed me in a giant hug nuzzling me passionately.

"You're already the best sister ever" Rosie said with the biggest smile on her face that can make a world record.

"Hmm if only Kate appreciates me more like you do" I said smiling and Rosie broke the hug with a tilted head and listening flat ears.

"Who's Kate?" Rosie asked and my eyes widened.

"Umm nobody important I was thinking out loud" I said covering up what I said. Rosie paused for a second then shrugged and said.

"Okay if you say so" Rosie said returning back to eating.

"How can you eat that stuff...it smells horrible" I said disgusted.

"Just because it smells horrible doesn't mean it taste horrible...you should try it" Rosie said licking her muzzle.

"No thanks…I'm okay" I said covering my nose again.

"How come you not like something you never tried before?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, it just seems disgusting" I said.

"Try it, you might actually like it" Rosie said sitting down with a generous smile.

"No way are you trying to get me sick?" I said.

"Come on pleaseeee" Rosie said whining making me feel dispirited. It's hard to say no to the cute puppy face she's making.

"Okay fine, but if I throw up on you it's not my fault" I said and she giggled.

"Oh you'll be fine" Rosie said giggling. I walked up to the bowl and the nasty scent was strong almost making me gag.

"You sure this is okay?" I asked looking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"The big bad wolf isn't scared of a little doggy food is she?" Rosie mocked with a smirk.

"No I'm not afraid of anything" I growled making her take a step back slightly frighted.

"Th-Then eat it….it taste better than what it looks like" Rosie said playing it off like she wasn't scared. I ignored the smell and ate a little bit of it chewing slowly.

"Soo how is it?" Rosie asked.

"It's actually really good...kind of sweet" I said eating more.

"Told you so" Rosie said smiling. Chris came back with some wires and saw me eating from Rosie's bowl.

"Lilly, if you were hungry all you had to do is ask me for something to eat" Chris said chuckling sitting the wires down on the floor.

"No I'm fine...I just wanted to try new things" I said giggling.

"Well you tried new things do you want to see new things?" Chris asked and my tail had a mind of its own.

"Sure" I said smiling my face off.

* * *

 _Chris P.O.V._

* * *

Lilly was quite thrilled about my home since she stepped paw in the door. There was so many things she doesn't know about that she wants to get into desperately. I wouldn't blame her though, this a lot of stuff to get introduced to in the human world. But this is only a portion, there is a heck of a lot more to see in the city. Since Lilly loves to explore places, maybe I can take her into town to see all the bright lights and technology. I'm sure she would absolutely love that and go nuts. I wanted to show her the fun parts of my home first because it seems that's what she's based off of. Honestly I know Lilly would enjoy those spot more since at her age that's all she wants to have. All the other boring and mediocre places can come last.

"Follow me" I said walking to the living room with her following close behind. When we walked in she, looked at the TV, then looked back at me weirdly.

"That is a television or TV for a short abbreviation...It's good to watch when you're feeling lazy or bored or both...like you can watch literally almost anything you please...something to make you laugh, cry, dance, scared, hungry...and...you get my point...you can watch whatever depending on what type of person you are" I said explaining to her

"Wow that's so awesome" Lilly said watching the Mr. Clean commercial. I sat on the couch and patted next to me.

"Come here let me show you how to work it" I said smiling.

"Okay" Lilly said cheerfully and jumped on the couch barely making it. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and showed it to her.

"I know it has lots of buttons and it looks difficult...but it's not that hard once you get used to it" I said displaying the remote buttons. She nodded and looked at me with an impatient face.

"Okay this red button is to turn it off and on see..." I said turning the TV off then back on. Her tail wagged loudly smacking the couch. I chuckled at her excitement and continue showing her how to use the remote.

"These up and down arrows is to turn to the next channel or go back to the previous channel you was on" I said turning the channels repeatedly.

"If you liked what you was watching you can press this blue button to recorded it...then this big green one to go to your recorded channels you recorded so you can watch it again as many times you want" I said.

"Watch this" I said showing her the procedure slowly. Amazing World Of Gumball was on and I recored it to a certain funny part and went to the recordings and played it again. Making her laugh at the stupid funny faces Gumball and Darwin was making.

"See how to works now?" I asked and she nodded.

"I've kind of like that one...what is the name of it?" Lilly asked.

"Amazing World Of Gumball...I strongly recommend you watch it because it's hilariously funny" I said chuckling

"It seems funny" Lilly said giggling.

"Oh yeah, and if you want to see an hour or more long movie press this white and red button right here that says Netflix" I said pointing to the button and she nodded.

"That wasn't confusing at all" Lilly said giggling.

"I guess you're just a fast learner" I said chuckling.

"I love to learn new things…I find it fascinating " Lilly said proudly

"Well that's cool… I wish more people were like you…but anyway want to see more of the cabin?" I asked smiling.

"Yes" Lilly said smiling with excitement of what else I had to bring to the table.

I showed her my room first, and she loved the soft bed and pillows. I bet it beats cold hard den floors any day of the year. The rest of the cabin was really in the open so there wasn't really much to show just tell. Lilly was a fast learner and caught on to everything rather quickly than I expected. I didn't mind it because it's the less I had to talk and explain about it. The last few things I showed her was my PS4, IPhone, IPad, Ps Vita, and other entertaining electronics. Lilly liked my IPad and Ps Vita More because she can play the games on them fine despite having paws.

"Alright that's pretty much my whole home and everything I have so far..." I said smiling.

"What is that thing?" Lilly said motioning to my guitar with a wagging tail.

"That there is a guitar...it's designed to make music" I said smiling.

"What's music?" Lilly asked.

"Anything you want it to be with your voice or the sounds you put together combined in such a way as to produce a form of harmony to expression emotion...let me show you" I said pulling up a chair grabbing my guitar. I lined up my toothpick with the strings and began to sing one of my songs I wrote.

 _I'm here at the end, yeah, if I could go back to the start_  
 _I'd do it again, yeah, I'd live like never before_  
 _Now will you remember, remember me when I'm gone?_  
 _Remember the heat, yeah, that's keeping you warm?_

 _Saying brighter, now we're burning up, light up_  
 _Yelling turn it up, let's go, let's go, let's go_

 _In paradise, the closer I get to you it feels like paradise_  
 _And I'd do anything you'd want me to when we're in paradise_  
 _I'll see you on the other side, where it's alright_  
 _If tonight is the last night, I'll see you in paradise_  
 _If tonight is the last night, I'll see you in paradise_  
 _If tonight is the last night, I'll see you in paradise…_

"Wow, that was amazing...it's like howling...but with words" Lilly said amazed by my voice.

"Yeah you can put it that way I guess" I said chuckling sitting my guitar aside.

"Human stuff are so cool...I wish I can live like this forever" Lilly said.

"Yeah it's a cool perk to be a human sometimes..." I said chuckling.

"Can I go outside I have to...you know" Lilly said with her tail between her legs.

"Um actually I have a better place" I said walking to my bathroom door opening it.

"You do your business here and flush it with this when you're finished" I said pushing down the knob on the toilet making it flush.

"It's not going to suck me in right?" Lilly asked a little frightened of the noise it makes.

"Haha no it's not trust me" I said chuckling.

"Well okay" Lilly said walking in hopping up on the toilet seat.

"I'll be in the living room on the couch when you're finished" I said closing the door for her privacy.

I went into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on my TV surfing through Netflix movies. I saw a movie called Alpha And Omega; and I press the gallery because some of the wolves looked familiar. There was a pure white wolf just like Lilly but she looked like an older version. The same with Kate, and I guess the grey furred one is Humphrey. This was the most weirdest thing I've discovered in my life. I wanted to show Lilly this but it might freak her out. Plus I don't know how well she'll take it because I never seen it before, lord knows what will happen. She might find a mate in the movie and tell her parents about it, and the last thing I need is my stomach where my ass used to be. Just on cue I heard the toilet flush and the claws of Lilly's on the wooden floors. She jumped on the couch, and I quickly changing it before she noticed the movie.

"Whatcha doing?" Lilly asked smiling.

"I'm on Netflix" I said nervous she might saw it.

"Oh wait wait...don't tell me...don't tell me...It's the one with the movies right?" Lilly asked.

"That's right" I said smiling.

"Yes I knew it...I have good memory" Lilly said giggling.

"Okay then...do you remember what this is?" I asked pointing to something. Lilly thought for a second and said.

"Ummm...uhh...A-A...umm… re-remote?" Lilly said not sure she said it right.

"Yep that's right...What about what we're sitting on?" I asked knowing she won't know this one.

"Thats easy a couch" Lilly said smiling.

"Okay how did you know that?...I haven't told you want it was yet" I said surprised.

"Because when you left the bathroom you said you'll be on the couch in the living room" Lilly explain and I stood correct.

"Hm...maybe I did in a way...but I bet you won't know the next thing I point at" I said starting up a challenge.

"I bet I will" Lilly said playfully smirking.

"I see something white...round...and that ticks every second" I said giving out clues.

"This is like I spy I love this game" Lilly said cheerfully wagging her tail.

"Wait you played I spy before?" I asked clueless to knowing she knew a common human game.

"Yeah my friend Humphrey taught me how to play...he's very good at games" Lilly said smiling.

"What else have he taught you?" I asked concerned.

"Ummm, there's this cool ride he invented called log sledding...you should really try it" Lilly said smiling.

"How do you ride it?" I asked.

"You take a old price of tree bark and simply ride it down a hill" Lilly said.

"Isn't that dangerous?...there's no way to stop it" I said unsure about this rude or if I should try it.

"That's the fun part about it...I love to live dangerously close to an unexpected death" Lilly said proud of her lifestyle.

"So you're a daredevil?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, a daredevil" Lilly said smiling placing a paw on my lap with a wagging tail. She realized this and quickly moved it off of my lap before saying.

"I never met someone who understands me so well" Lilly said smiling widely.

"I'm just good at pointing things out that's all" I said repaying a smile. There was a small silence as we stared deeply into each other's eyes looking for something. Lilly was leaning forward slowly closing her eyes and I was confused on what she was doing. Rosie ruined the moment thankfully by hopping up on my lap giving me loveable licks.

"Hey haha stop it" I said chuckling playing with her floppy ears. When I got it out of my system I turned it back to regular TV and watched The Amazing World Of Gumball.

Lilly really enjoyed this cartoon and seemed to want to watch it more on demand. She also watched many other Cartoon Network shows like Teen Titans Go, We Bare Bears, and Steven Universe. I can say Cartoon Network is probably by far the best compared to today's Nickelodeon. We've been watching it for a little over two hours and this is most time I've ever heard her laugh. In the meantime I had put some BBQ ribs in the oven to cook which came in handy. After a while a McDonald's happy meal commercial came on and drove her taste buds crazy.

"Are you hungry?" I asked stroking Rosie's back.

"Starving, I can really use that caribou earlier I denied" Lilly said with her tongue hand down her muzzle.

"Well actually I got something better you might like" I said moving Rosie aside so I can stand out.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yep really" I said walking into the kitchen with Lilly that was eager to what I was referring to. I reached into the dishwasher and grabbed a plate sitting it in the table. Lilly hopped up in the chair licking her lips from the strong smell of BBQ.

I opened the oven and took the tray out wearing mittens of course, and sat it on the counter to cool down. With a fork I stabbed two small pieces of BBQ ribs on the tray and put them on her plate. It haven't been out the oven longer than five minutes and I don't want her to burn herself.

"Be careful Lilly it's still hot" I warned and she nodded. Lilly sniffed the meat and took a small nibble. Her eyes widened and she started attacking her plate finishing in less than two minutes.

"Woah...do you eat in your pack?" I asked.

"Yeah but not much...the eastern pack takes all the caribou and sometimes we have to eat bones from the last hunt" Lilly said licking the barbecue sauce from her muzzle.

"Wait but doesn't that mean you guys go to….war?" I asked and she thought deeply for a minute.

"I don't know I never really thought of that" Lilly said sadly suddenly.

"I mean I was just wondering I don't know if that's 100% correct and I'm sure your parents would work something out they're smart wolves" I said.

"But what if we are going to war?" Lilly asked.

"Then...I'll help you guys out….teeth and claws can't beat assault rifles" I said chuckling.

"If it can they're immortal" Lilly said giggling.

"Haha exactly….want more?" I asked and she nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes please" Lilly said licking her muzzle. I put a little more than last time on her plate so it can take a while for her to eat. Don't want her going back on a empty stomach. What kind of person would I be if I treat my guest like that.

I made myself a plate but with more meat because I want to eat as much as I can to last my hunger longer. Meanwhile Lilly was now finished with her second plate licking it clean from the BBQ sauce. After I waited for my bowl of Mac N Cheese to cook in the microwave, I grabbed myself some spring bottled water out the fridge. When I sat in front of Lilly with my meal, she looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"You're going to eat all of that by yourself?" Lilly asked giggling.

"I don't mind you helping me... besides I have a huge appetite" I said chuckling and Lilly admired my body.

"It doesn't look like it...you're probably the most fit human I've seen so far" Lilly said giggling.

"Yeah I like to throw an unbalanced mixture in there sometimes and workout a bit" I said biting into a rib while Lilly watched me chew slowly.

"So um about the helping you eat thing…." Lilly said giggling and I put a few of my ribs on her plate.

"Haha there" I said smiling and she quickly began to eat.

Twenty minutes passed and we both finished. I took our plates and put them in the dishwasher turning it on. She was frightened of the loud noise it made until I explained to her it's cleaning the dishes with detergent soap. Then I threw away the now empty water bottle along with the Mac N Cheese bowl.

"Thanks for the food that was-"

Lilly let out a loud deep burp making me laugh. She blushed a red seeable red underneath her snowy white coat of fur. Once I calmed down I said.

"I didn't know you were capable of that" I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen" Lilly said blushing full time embarrassed.

"It's fine that was actually kind of funny" I said smiling.

"Good because my mom hates when I do that" Lilly said chuckling.

"I do too...I can never get that deep... watch" I said performing a burp that's not as deep as Lilly's.

"Eww you're so gross" Lilly said laughing at my attempt.

"You're the one that had the gross deep one" I informed chuckling.

"That wasn't on purpose...I honestly don't know how I did that" Lilly said chuckling.

"Maybe because ribs were added to your diet after months of caribou" I said chuckling.

"That could be it... but uh….is there a lake around here or something?... I'm kind of thirsty" Lilly said hopping out the chair.

"Not that I'm familiar about but I have a better suggestion" I said grabbing one of Rosie's old bowl off the counter; pouring some fresh water out the refrigerator door. I sat the bowl in front of her and her tongue galloped million times a minute. When her thirst was cured she looked up at me with a genuine smile.

"You're living the life here….I honestly don't want to go back home now" Lilly said giggling.

"I'm sure you would miss you family" I said chuckling walking back into the living room sitting on the couch next to Rosie.

"True, but I can always visit" Lilly said hopping up on the couch next to me circling around a few times before lying down.

I haven't wanted anything to scare be out my boxers in a long time and it's the perfect way to get through some of the day. I slipped in one of my favorite classics of scary movies in my Blu Ray Freddy Vs Jason. Before I went on a pressed play I saw Lilly watching it with me and I'll be a bad person if I didn't warned her it gets scary at times.

"Some scenes I this movie can get a little scary and they're fake so don't worry it won't really happen...You sure you want to watch the with me?" I asked.

"Yeah...I'll have you to protect me if it really does happens" Lilly said smiling.

"If you feel uncomfortable with this at all just tell me and I'll change it to something else more suitable for you" I said.

Lilly only nodded and I started the movie with her watching close by my side. It's almost like she was preparing herself in case she get scared. Thirty minutes into the movie I can feel her move closer and closer to me as she saw Freddy for the first time. As the movie went on it got to the point where she was leaning on my arm to cover her face to not see Jason stabbing a woman alive as she screamed for help. There also was a couple of jump scares that made Lilly squeezed my arm. I never had a girlfriend before so it felt kind of good having a female squeeze on me for comfort. She's definitely not a human though but in my books it still counts.  
After maybe another fifty minutes the movie was over and still to this day it's one of my top favorites. Rosie was fast asleep but Lilly looked wide awake after watching something like that.

"Are you okay?...you look pretty frightened" I said making sure I didn't traumatized her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine that was a weird movie but I definitely enjoyed it" Lilly said smiling.

"So you wouldn't mind another one right" I said reaching for the four DVD set of The Walking Dead.

"NO!...I mean...can I watch Cartoon Network again?...if you don't mind" Lilly said with a sudden mood change.

"Uhhh okay sure...guess I'll do something else" I said turning it to regular TV and Uncle Grandpa was on. Lilly eyes quickly glued to the screen and I chuckled before picking Rosie's sleeping body.

I walked to my room carrying Rosie, and laid her in her usual spot on the bed. Before I left, I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her to keep her cozy. Then I returned back on the couch with Lilly stretching my feet on the coffee table. When Lilly and I made eye contact we smiled at each other.

"Chris how were your parents?" Lilly asked.

"They were awesome and we're the best parents in the world...they loved me...took care of me...made me things...and always made me laugh in any mood" I said smiling.

"I wish my parents was more like yours and not caring about my dumb sister all the time and pup sitting me" Lilly said stressful.

"Well my parents and I only lived like that because I was the only child... but...you should be grateful to have a mom and dad to hug because I would do anything to be in your spot...you might be mad at them now but you'll miss what you had when it's gone forever...then you'll see so many families happy bonding with each other and you have no one...I know sometimes they might be frustrating trust me I know…but that's completely normal for a healthy family...just have a serious talk with them and express why you're not happy…I'm sure they'll change if they care about your happiness...and if they don't...there's always room for a third body in my cabin" I said smiling widely. Lilly unexpectedly hugged me passionately and I was a little taken back but I accepted her hug. When she broke the hug, she licked my cheek with the biggest smile.

"Thanks for the advice and caring...you really are a true friend" Lilly said smiling.

"It's nothing I'm always going to be there for someone in need" I said smiling widely. Lilly laid her head on my lap and proceeded to watch TV.

"Can I spend the night here?...it's way more cozy than inside a den by far more" Lilly said as I stroked her back.

"Sure but we'll have to leave in the morning to inform your parents that you're okay" I said.

"Deal" Lilly said smiling.

After a few more hours of watching non-stop cartoons, I didn't hear anymore laughter from Lilly and heard light snoring. She looked absolutely beautiful sleeping, forcing a wide smile on my face. I checked the time and it was a little over 8:00 pm and almost completely dark outside. I put one of the couch pillows under her head replacing my lap; and covered Lilly up in one of my grandmother soft silk knitted blankets. Then I turned off all the lights except the ones in the kitchen to give us a little light to see our surroundings. Now that she was sleep, I can now watch more mature stuff for mature audiences. I changed the channel to Adult Swim and watched a couple of episodes of Family Guy and American Dad before I dozed off into slumber.

* * *

 _Back In The Western Territory…._

* * *

The group of Alpha's returned to the den with negative results after Winston sent a search party to find Lilly. Eve hasn't stopped crying since she ran away and think it's her fault her daughter's gone. Every possible thought ran through her mind of what kind of danger she could be in. While she laid in the den crying her eyes out knowing there's nothing she can do about it. Kate was extremely worried for her younger sister and was severely heartbroken when Lilly said she hated her. Kate never intended of being mean or bossy to Lilly it's just that she got too cocky of being the future leader of the soon united packs. She never really put herself in Lilly's paws and see what she has to go through on her daily agenda. Kate knows it's some of if not all her fault she ran away and probably never coming back. She didn't realized how bored life got now that Lilly's gone because she's always been there to play games with her. Of course there's always friends, but it wouldn't be the same without her rebellious sister tagging along. Kate hate to admit this but she actually make things more fun with her presence.

Winston was calm and professional on the outside but on the inside it torn him to shreds. After what Eve told him what Lilly said in their argument, he felt like a horrible father that she was correct. When he saw her eyelids open revealing her gorgeous lavender eyes never in his mind he thought she would run away unhappy with her family. He completely understood why Lilly ran away and was shameful he had more than enough time to heal her problems. Also he never really spent much time with Lilly and don't even know her favourite color. He was so caught up in the pack duties and raising Kate to be a wise, smart, and strong Alpha leader. He forgot he had another daughter to raise just the same but on the Omega half. It was very neglectful on his side and he felt mentally hurt for doing that to Lilly. There was so many things he didn't get to do with Lilly and this was the big wake up call he needed.

After a few more failed searches they decided to call it a night and get some sleep, hoping the best in the morning. While Kate and Eve slept, Winston sat down at the entrance watching over the beautiful territory that's soon going to belong to Kate and her new mate. The only thing that was on Winston mind and couldn't escape was he beautiful daughter Lilly. He couldn't get any sleep knowing she's still out there unsafe. Eve soon woke up from a cool breeze and saw Winston at the entrance staring at the moon. Eve let out a big yawn and walked besides him rubbing against his side lovingly.

"Lilly's a smart Omega she'll be fine...I know it" Eve said softly.

"I know...I just can't bare sleeping knowing she's out there unsafe" Winston said.

"But you don't want to be sleepy in the morning for the next search party dear….come get some sleep" Eve said brushing her tail against him before walking back next to the sleeping Kate. Then she realized he was still at the entrance and didn't move a bit.

"Are you coming dear?" Eve asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah" Winston said taking one last look at the moon before joining his mate into slumber.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Hope You Enjoyed, Review, Follow, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**


	6. A1

_**Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I wanted to update you guys why it's been so long. This past year I was committed to Stephen F Austin University on a football scholarship, and this week been medium like. My classes are sinking into me and football is taking up most of my time. So I hardly ever write anymore. At the moment I wrote a few paragraphs for this story and I'm not promised when it's going to be finished. Continue the amazing support and send me more constructive PM's so I can eat them bitches up like cool ranch doritos. Meanwhile for my daughter, it's a pain in the anal being 304 miles away from her in college and I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But big dawgs have big draws and I have to man up. So starting today I have to stop acting like a little bitch for only a few months. For the other people that don't care be sure to watch Sausage Party, probably one of the funniest movies of the year. Thank you for reading my story out this far, and I hope to write a billion more chapters in the future. Again, never I thought anyone would read my stories but here I am now standing corrected. Its been fun and pleasurable writting knowing somebody's out there enjoying your story..**_


	7. Lilly's Explanation

**A/N: Sorry for not posing a while but college along with college football really takes a lot of your time. I hardly had anytime to write but I somehow got it done every couple of hours at night and I made it as long as I could. As for my daughter I haven't seen her in month's and I already missed a sneak peak of her teeth inching out. Sometimes I can't sleep at night knowing that I miss her so much. Anyway thank you guys for your patience and I'm moving foward to write more chapters to my stories soon if you're a NoRoleModelz98 fan. I hope you are :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Lilly's Explanation

 _Chris P.O.V._

I was in the best slumber than I've had in a long while but was disturb by my alarm on my watch. My body tensed up and sent strong signals throughout my body that I'm waking up. When I opened my eyes there was hardly any light in the living room, and I heard some weird noise in the kitchen. I groaned and stretched out my relaxed muscles with a big bear yawn closing my eyes tightly. When I put my arms back down, my hand accidentally nudged Lilly's nose. Lilly stirred a bit and let out the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard. Rosie's sneezes are adorable too, but Lilly just takes the whole wedding cake. This placed a genuine smile on my face and I rose up off the couch to start my morning. Rosie saw me awake and her tail went a mile a minute. She was a little too excited and started barking.

*Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark*

"Shhhhh….Lilly's still sleep" I said placing my hand over my mouth.

"Mmmm not anymore" Lilly said groaning awake with a giggle.

"Sorry about that she get's a little too excited sometimes" I said walking in the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I could tell" Lilly said smiling stretching with her rear up and face down.

"How did you sleep?" I said opening the fridge taking out some eggs placing them on the counter.

"Really really good this couch is very cozy and comfortable….it sure beats cold hard den floors by a long shot" Lilly said giggling.

"Haha I bet it does...do you want any breakfast?" I asked grabbing bacon along with frozen sausages and orange juice.

"Depends" Lilly said unsure about eating human food.

"I promise it's not harmful...you'll love it...it's something new for you" I said smiling grabbing a frying pan out the top cabinets.

"Okay" Lilly said cheerfully with a wagging tail.

*Bark*

"You'll get your breakfast too" I said chuckling rubbing behind Rosie's ears. I turned the stove on and sat two pans down before spraying Crisco Butter on them. The sizzling sound startled Lilly a bit and she said.

"Are you sure that's safe?...it sounds dangerous" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah it's completely safe when you know what you're doing...when it sizzles that means it's warming up" I said before putting a long strip of bacon on. Then it made a more massive noise of sizzling, Lilly laid her ears flat on her head feeling intimidated.

"Don't worry, it's more delicious than how it sounds...if that made sense" I said chuckling putting more strips of bacon on the pan. The sounds really started to tamper with Lilly's nerves so I turned on the TV to bluffer out the noise.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked moving the bacon around with a fork while I had the TV remote in my other hand.

"Ummm, Carr-Toon N-Net….Work...right?" Lilly said trying to remember the channel.

"Haha yeah good job" I said chuckling turning to the channel she requested.

Lilly eyes quickly darted to the TV and almost immediately, calmed her nerves down by watching Uncle Grandpa. Meanwhile Rosie was lying on the kitchen floor with her head on her paws watching my every move. I walked over to the lucky cabinet goddess, and she popped up like a pop tart on a school morning. Her tail was going the speed of a light year as she pranced around me barking.

" Chill you'll get it" I said reaching in the cabinet for a doggie treat. Rosie was way too excited and she can possibly hurt herself from the popping hot grease in the pan.

"SIT!" I yelled holding out her doggie treat catching Lilly's attention. Rosie followed my command and sat down licking her muzzle.

"Now beg" I commanded. Rosie stood up on her hind legs, and whined with her paws together. I slowly sat the treat on her nose and she was so tempted to eat it.

"Waitttt" I said removing my hand slowly while she whined like a newborn pup.

"BARK!" I yelled and she tossed the treat up with her nose barking before catching it in her mouth.

"Good girl" I said chuckling rubbing under her chin upwards until I reached her floppy ears. My attention returned back to the bacon when a loud popping noise sounded.

"Shit" I said rushing back over to the sizzling pan. Meanwhile, Lilly senses was inhaling the sweet smell of Farmlands Honey & Maple bacon.

"That smells...sweet" Lilly said sniffing the air with her tongue out.

"Yeah that's why this kind will always be my favorite" I said flipping the bacon over creating louder sizzling noise.

"I haven't tried it yet and it's already my favorite" Lilly said with a smile. I walked over to the dog food cabinet, grabbed a new can of Cesar Sunrise, and placed it in her bowl on the floor. Within seconds she started eating before I could even mix it.

"Damn, must've not ate enough last night" I said chuckling throwing the empty can away.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later Of Cooking…_

* * *

I've finished placing the last set of well-cooked seasoned eggs on a glass plate, and I was pleased with my work. Before I called Lilly over for a new eating experience, I filled Rosie's bowl with water, and sat it on the floor. Almost instantly after eating she rotated to her dog bowl drinking like she's been in the desert. Since Lilly smelled the bacon, her eye's been glued on the stove. Our eyes made contact with each other and I motioned her to come here with my hand. Lilly smiled and happily hopped off the couch trotting into the kitchen past Rosie.

She stopped in front of the stool not really knowing how to jump onto it without falling.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah" Lilly said smiling, and I adjusted the stool to a height that was at least suitable for her. Lilly hopped on the stool with no problem and gazed around the table, seeking new things. I'm not sure she even knew what and what not to eat.

"Try the bacon first, it's the best" I said eating a long crispy strip myself. Lilly took a small sniff of the odd looking strip and ate it up in a few bites.

"That is unbelievably good" Lilly said attacking the bacon.

"Slow done so you can savour the taste at least" I said chuckling, but Lilly ignored my tips. Within a few seconds the bacon on her plate was all gone, and I haven't even start eating yet.

"Was it good?" I asked chuckling and she nodded rapidly licking her muzzle clean of the sweet taste that was left over.

"It was amazingly good I want more please" Lilly requested eagerly.

"Sorry I have to cook more...put you can have mine" I said taking the bacon off my plate. Just when I was about to sit them on her plate she stopped me.

"Wait...what is that thing you do with Rosie?" Lilly asked.

"Oh dog commands?" I asked.

"Yeah that" Lilly responded.

"Basically I'm just teaching her discipline because other dogs are hot heads and I don't want her acting that way...plus it's a good way to show off her tricks in front of other people...it makes us both look good" I said chuckling.

"What's so good about it?" Lilly asked.

"Not many dogs have a good connection with their owners so they tend to do wrong because they can't understand what their owners want out of them...but Rosie and I have good connection and chemistry together...it's like she understands me better than any other dog ever will" I said placing my bacon on her plate before digging my fork in the eggs.

"Can you teach me how to do them...I think it's quite impressive" Lilly said smiling.

"Right now?" I asked with eggs in my mouth.

"Yes" Lilly said smirking with a wagging tail.

"Ok...first rise your nose…" I said and she did what I told her but not quite.

"Higher…higher...a little bit more….perfect" I said adjusting her to the trick.

"So what now?" Lilly asked and I grabbed a strip of bacon of her plate hovering it over her head

"Keep your eyes on the bacon...the stronger the sense of smell that's where your nose go...or you'll miss it" I said placing it on her nose in a steady position.

"Now, when I saw bark...you toss it upward with your nose...bark...then catch it with your mouth" I explained and she gave me a small nod.

"Okay…...BARK!" I yelled. Lilly did exactly what I told her but she missed the bacon completely. When she tried to recover from her mistake by leaning back in the chair. She fell backwards with a loud thud and whimpering.

"Lilly are you okay?" I said running to her side in aid.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Lilly said embarrassed standing up playing off the pain. But deep down I knew she felt self-deprecating.

"You sure?...nothing hurts right?" I asked.

"Yeah...my feelings" Lilly said with a giggle making me laugh.

"It's fine Rosie was the same way at first...want to try again?" I asked chuckling.

"I think maybe I'll attempt that again later when my butt recovers" Lilly said giggling before hopping back on the stool.

"Good idea" I said sitting back in my seat grabbing the Louisiana hot sauce to add a spice to my eggs.

"What is that?...it smells weird….and strong" Lilly asked curious.

"Oh it's hot sauce….and I think you're smart enough to know why it's called that" I said sitting it back down. Lilly admired it for a while before taking a few sniffs then sneezing afterwards.

"Want to give it a try?" I asked holding the hot sauce in my hand smirking knowing what she's going to say.

"No thanks" Lilly said in a disliking tone.

"Okay suit yourself" I said chuckling sitting it back down before eating more eggs. Lilly tried out the sausages next and absolutely loved it. I figured since she's a carnivore she'll love that part of breakfast the most. Within one hundred and fifty seconds, she was finished with her whole plate licking it clean.

"Wow, I didn't even finish my eggs yet and you're already done" I said chuckling.

"Sorry my taste buds drove me up the mountains and back down" Lilly said giggling making me chuckle.

"Do you want more?" I asked.

"I honestly really do but...my mom would want me to eat breakfast when we get back and if I'm not hungry she'll accuse you fed me...and uh...you know what will happen next" Lilly said and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh ok, I would love for my stomach and intestines to stay in the correct place so yeah" I said biting a chunk out of my sausage.

"Haha right" Lilly laughed. Then suddenly my doorbell rang causing Rosie to bark constantly.

* * *

 _Lilly P.O.V_.

* * *

Chris stood up and walked over to the door and picked up Rosie who was still barking for whatever reason. He calmed her down by rubbing her head then opened the door slowly.

""Umm hey" Chris greeted a woman with a smile.

"Here is your package sir" She said handling him a package.

"Nice it finally came" I said putting Rosie back on the ground and she hid behind Chris legs.

"There's no need to be scared sweetie" The woman said with a smile. While Chris was signing something.

"Yeah she's kinda timid at times" Chris said chuckling.

"She's so adorable what's her name?.." She asked.

"Her name is Rosanna, I had her since she was left abandoned on the street sidewalks" Chris said smiling handing something back to her.

"Awww that's so sweet" She said trying to get a better view of Rosie.

"Yeah, after that I just feel in love with her...isn't that right girl?" Chris said picking her up and she licked his face a few times.

"Aww that's so cute I want one now….anyway here you go….Chris" She said reading his name off the thing he handed to her.

"Thank you so much" Chris said taking the orange like package.

"You're very welcome...bye Rosie" She said smiling rubbing her floppy ears before leaving. Chris closed the door locking it before putting Rosie back on the ground.

"What is it what is it what is it what is it!" Rosie barked out excitedly anxiously moving everywhere on her hind legs.

"Calm down girl" Chris said moving her off his legs walking into a kitchen grabbing a sharp object.

"What is it?" I asked curious myself.

"I hope it's what I think it is" Chris said ripping the tough package open with a knife.

"Yep I knew it" Chris said excitedly starting as a weird object he pulled out.

"So what is that thing?" I asked still not knowing what it is.

"One of the best game series in the history of sports games….NBA 2K17" Chris said ripping the clear wrapper off.

"2K what?" I asked confused on what he said.

"Come on I'll show you" Chris said beginning to walk In the kitchen but stopped.

"Oh yeah Rosie come here" Chris called and she immediately stop drinking water and ran to his side excitedly. "Wow, she's sure so excited around him….I don't see why" I thought.

Chris pulled a pink sparkling like collar out the package bag and I gasped. I've always wanted one of those things since I saw it on a weird paper by the lake. Sometimes I dreamt that I woke up with it around my neck and showed it off to the pack. Everyone thought I looked amazing and guys was crazy over me. To see Rosie received one makes me extremely jealous. I pouted in disappointment and attention was no longer on Rosie.

"What?...is something wrong?" Chris asked. My eye's wondered making my hair fall back over my eye.

"Oh uhh, nothing...it's just...really pretty" I stammered out with a smile.

"Well, thank you Lilly...I thought it would look amazing on her" Chris said smiling back while Rosie had the time of her life.

Chris carefully put the collar around her neck and adjusted it to her size. When he finished, Chris reached back in the package, and grabbed some type of gold metal with words on it. He then attached it to her collar and she covered his face in licks.

"Haha okay okay enough kisses" Chris chuckled out but of course she didn't listen. Chris moved her off him and scratched under her belly in the most sensitive spot. Rosie's tongue was hanging out her muzzle while she kicked her hind leg in bliss.

"Okay I got it out my system" Chris said chuckling picking up the wrappers it came in and throwing it away.

"Oh yeah speaking of system you want to know what a ps4 is?" Chris asked me.

"Umm sure" I said unsure about this.

"Come on you'll have the most fun you ever did playing hide n seek with Kate" Chris said walking to the living room.

"That wasn't fun that was torture" I joked and he laughed. While I hopped out the kitchen chair and walked along with him.

"It wasn't that bad it's only your sister" Chris said chuckling.

"Yeah that's the torture part...she's a huge pain in the ass" I said and Chris was taken back I cursed. But I really didn't care what anybody think of my character at this point.

"Anyway onto more entertaining things…" Chris said turning something on as it beeped. Startling the fur on my skin straight up.

"Lilly relax I just turned the ps4 on...I promise there's nothing in this house that can hurt you" Chris said smiling inserting the weird looking object in. My eyes almost instantly turned to the gun on the top shelf over his head.

"Okay maybe there are things that can hurt you but I promise I won't let it happen...I'll give up my life for yours" Chris said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far?...It's sweet and all but you've only knew me for a day" I said shyly blushing.

"That's like a goal for me to never let a wolf die when there's something to do about...I feel in love with your kind since I was six years old and actually...I think it was Timber Wolf at the zoo" Chris said grabbing the game remote pressing stuff as it made sounds.

"Wow, that's unique I never met a human that cares for us...it's always been panic and run for help but...I think our pack should reconsider some things" I said smiling and he moved my hair out my eyes once again.

"Yeah they should, but then again...they're still some shitheads out there that don't have nothing better to do" Chris said returning his attention back to the TV screen.

"True" I replied agreeing.

 _Few Hours Later..._

From the sun sightings out the window, it seems like it was almost noon. But who gives a shit, I'm having the time of my life playing videogames with Chris. I was slow on learning at first because I was a noobie at the controller. But after a few basketball games playing as I think called the Golden State Warriors. I've actually got used to the controller and mastered the game in like a few hours. I never knew playing this would be so fun! This is a billion times better than playing torture tag with Kate. If I was a human I would play this everyday of my life. They were so many different categories of games I could play, and I literally couldn't pick a favorite. Playing with my friends, I only thought they were four games in the world, tag, hide n seek, berry dodge, and log sledding. If log sledding counts as a game of course. One human resource made all those games look like shit.

"Damn, you got me….you're really good at this now" Chris said sitting the controller aside him.

"Want a rematch?" I asked giggling.

"No I'm done for today...I don't want to rage quit" Chris said chuckling.

"What's rage quit?" I asked curious.

"I'm sure you did it before with Kate" Chris said turning off the ps4.

"Soo what is it?" I asked again.

"It's basically when you're tired of losing and quit with anger" Chris said standing up looking for something.

"Oh haha yeah, I've done that plenty of times" I giggled understanding the meaning.

"Told you so…" Chris said chuckling and there was a small silence.

"You know what, you're actually pretty fun to be around...a lot better than Kate and my friends for sure" I said smiling.

"You are too...I haven't had a good laugh since I graduated high school…" Chris said smiling staring into my eyes. This weird fuzzy feeling was starting to build up inside me but I paid no attention to it.

"So hey umm you ready to get back to your pack?...it's past noon now" Chris looking in his phone.

*Sigh*

"Do I have to?...it's soooo boring and lame there why can't I stay here?" I asked annoyed just thinking about it.

"Because one you're parents are more likely worried sick about you and sent tons of search parties to find you...so if they see you here that's like me committing suicide for not bringing you back...second I'm sure you miss your sweet dear old family" Chris joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever fine...but I don't miss them" I said hopping off the couch, stretching the lazy muscles in my hind legs.

"Yeah you say that now but wait until they're gone forever" Chris said gathering up his things on the table. I paused and thought about what he said but in a positive way. Life would be a hell of a lot better without meddling parents and a bossy older sister. Rosie ran out the back room and bumped into my rear end.

"Ow Rosie, watch where you going" I whined recovering from the small pain.

""Sorry, I lost control...sometimes I get a little too excited" Rosie said cheerfully wagging her tail rapidly.

"Why?" I asked and she stopped moving and sat down with her head tilt.

"I don't know...that's a really good question" Rosie said wondering herself why she's always excited. I giggled and rolled my eyes back to Chris.

"Okay you ready to go back now?" Chris asked putting a bag strap around his neck.

"Why you're asking me that?...I'm waiting for you" I said sassy.

"Okay my bad miss smarty fur" Chris said chuckling opening the door while a cool gust of wind entered. Rosie saw light from outside and ran full speed for it.

"No no no no no no come here nope" Chris said picking her up before she ran any farther outside.

"You're saying here...it's too dangerous out there for you...last thing I want you to be doing is sniffing a bear trap...which you've did already….twice" Chris said walking her over to this unique pink looking cage. Rosie started to whine and licked his face for him not to cage her but he did anyway.

"Sorry girl..I just want you to be safe...when you're a little bit older then you'll go out with me again" Chris said locking the cage while she whined.

"Okay I have to grab one more thing and we'll be ready to go" Chris said and I nodded.

"Please take your time...actually I hope you take a month...no stretch that years and years and-"

"Okay okay I get it you just want to stay" Chris said chuckling opening a door in the cabin walking downstairs. I sat down and watched my surroundings not knowing what to do now until Rosie spoke up.

"Can you let me out of this thing please?" Rosie asked.

"Ummm ok I'll try" I said walking over to the cage.

"Soo uhh what do I do?" I asked trying to figure out how to do it.

"You pull this lever up and this one down at the same time then pull" Rosie demonstrated inside with her paws.

"Sounds simple enough I guess" I said doing exactly what she told me getting it open the first time. She happily walked out and shook her fur making noise from her sparking metal collar.

"Thanks I owe you one" Rosie said smiling with a wagging tail.

"No problem" I said staring at her collar as the sun shined on it through the window. Making it look ten times better in the light.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked a little scared I'm staring at her neck. I guess she thought I was thinking about killing her.

"Oh sorry yeah" I said snapping out my jealous trance.

"Good I thought you were going to eat me for a second" Rosie said relaxed.

"Eww" I said bluntly walking to the couch hopping on.

"Hey um, you think I can really survive out there on my own?..I-I want to be seen more than just a cute little pup...I want to be big and tough like you" Rosie said wisely catching me off guard.

"You..want to be like me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes!..you're big and uhh...strong...anddd..umm...aggressive...you know grrr" Rosie said doing an attacking paw motion.

"So you want to be a wolf?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah...If I was a wolf Chris would let me out more...he keeps me in just because of one little dumb mistake I made a week ago" Rosie said with her head down. Honestly I didn't know what to tell her because I was going through the same problem currently.

"Hey...back when I was a little younger than your age I discovered that I wanted to explore the world...that I was adventurous...there are so many awesome things out there in the world that I want to see and discover but my parents are holding me back from that...they want me to be some stupid omega that literally has no rights to do anything but eat...talk...play...sleep… and reproduce to keep the cycle going...but no matter what I NEVER quit and NEVER will...I visualize myself in a beautiful forest exploring the horizon on my own free with no rules or circumstances of who I should be instead of who I want to be...every night after everyone falls asleep I go outside and stare up at the night diamonds knowing I'll explore the world some day...and by far...I've explored 2% of it because of Chris...so I'm making all the right connections this far out...my point is never give up what you want to do okay?...no matter what Chris or anyone else thinks of you...your dream and goals matters more than their opinion of what you want to be" I said proudly and she nodded with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks Lilly" Rosie said smiling.

"No thank you for letting me know I'm not the only animal in this world who wants an exciting life" I said smiling back.

Chris's footsteps were back in hearing range and Rosie took off in the back room. I quickly close the cage door and ran back to where he last seen me. When he walked out he seen me panting a little with my tongue halfway out my muzzle. He walked to me with a questioning look on his face.

"Were you running?" Chris asked opening the door ready to leave.

"Umm no...I was...just chasing my tail" I said putting my lie into action attacking my tail. "Gosh I look so dumb" I thought.

"Take a easy before you hurt yourself" Chris said chuckling putting I think called a hat on his head.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Why you're asking me that you're the one chasing your tail" Chris shot back sassy with a grin.

"I'll give you that one...you get me" I said chuckling trotting out the door with him following.

"So where to?" I asked stopping.

"You should know you're the one with the strong nose" Chris said chuckling taking out a map.

"I know but it takes too much effort you know" I said giggling.

"Haha right...come on" Chris said leading the way.

 _5 Minutes Later..._

We've been walking through the woods in silence and so much was on my mind to ask him. I didn't know if I should ask him, or not but this is the closest opportunity I can get. Chris noticed something was on my mind because he pushed me out the way of a bear trap.

"Keep your head up Lilly...you're lucky enough I saw it" Chris said putting his hand in setting it off after pulling his hand out in time.

"Wow that would've been a buzz kill thank you" I said smiling he helped me once again.

"No prob Lillypad" Chris said smiling while me face lit up in red.

"Okay let's keep going I think we're almost there" Chris said and I nodded too shy to speak after that cute nickname he called me. After a few more minutes of walking I finally burped out the butterflies and talked.

"Hey Chris, how is it like outside of Jasper?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Like you know….how is it...is it bright and awesome?...or is it dull and boring?" I asked clearing things up.

"Oh, it's amazing outside of Jasper….they're bright lights in the city...many tall buildings and a lot of beautiful views...and Los Angeles have the best beaches in the country...it's mostly for parties and hanging out and swimming with your friends….hold up I'll show you a picture of these places" Chris said taking out his phone typing something up. He kneeled down to my height and my eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Woahhh these are awesome" I said amazed from the breathtaking pictures.

"This is in Los Angeles that I just mentioned about...this is where I used to live before my parents were killed" Chris said and my ears flattened when he mentioned that.

"I'm sorry Chris" I apologize for bringing back the memory of his parents.

"Trust me it's fine I cried for years...and it took me only a few months to know all the things I could have done for them before they died" Chris said staring at the ground

"Maybe-"

"Lilly!?" Kate shouted tackling me. Placing me in a tight hug.

"Get off me there are pokey bugs here" Lilly whined from the sticker bugs in her back.

"Shit let me help you get-"

Chris moved back when Kate growled and snapped at his hand.

"Kate what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine" Kate said not taking her eyes off him.

"Dude if you guys still don't trust me I can just leave right now and never come back" Chris said.

"NO!" I shouted driving attention to me.

"I mean, Chris I want you to stay you're so cool and awesome to hang around" I said pushing Kate out my way.

"What about me?...I'm cool and awesome to be around too right?" Kate asked sounding jealous.

"No offense but Kate you're not...you never want to play what I want to play and when I try to tell you….you'll either cut me off or give me the mom put me in charge bull crap...you're so bossy and demanding and you make games totally unfun" I said trying not to hurt her feeling buy keeping it real. Kate ears laid flat and her head and shook her head in denial.

"But what about yesterday?...tag was fun right?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah...only for you...I tried to tell you but you know the little omega sister standards and responsibilities...I have no wants or rights I do exactly what my elders tell me...you'll never understand Ms Alpha" I said walking past her but she ran back in front of me.

"Lilly wait I'm sorry I didn't know...just please let's start off new….umm how about we..uhh..we...ooo you can play whatever you want" Kate said with a wagging tail.

"Kate you've done so much to the point I don't care anymore...just move please so I can let our parents know I'm fine" I said annoying nudging her out the way and walking past her.

"Lilly I command you to stop" Kate said serious and I growled annoyed.

"Or what?" I asked in a fight position.

"Come on guys you're sisters...sisters never fight physically" Chris said.

"Pshhh she's not my sister" I said and Kate gasped.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked while tears filled up in her eyes.

"It means I don't consider you as my sibling...I'm so tired of your commanding, gloating, bragging, and always saying I'm too young to play certain games with your friends...like literally you're only a few minutes older than me… and do you know you leave me no choice but to go back in the boring den with mom and dad that always talks about you and pack duties all the time?" I asked no sure she knows the situations she puts me by rejecting me.

"What about Humphrey and the guys?...I thought you liked playing with them?" Kate asked still tearing up.

"Yeah they're fun and all but sometimes I want to do girl things around girls...but that's when you come in and steal all my former girl friends because they think you're soooo cool as the future back leader" I said rolling my eyes at their stupidity to leave me to be friends with Kate. Real friends huh?

"Lilly I'm sorry you're right I went a little overboard and got carried away...it's just I loved the attention and kept it for myself and didn't give you any please understand I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Kate said sadly.

"No it's too late" I said rejecting her apology.

"Please Lilly fo-forgive me...why d-didn't you tell me sooner?" Kate cried out creating a pond of tears beneath her.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything...every good sister knows to treat their sister with equal respect and fairness...I'm so tired of hearing your name everywhere….Kate is going to be a wise, brave, strong alpha leader that's going to bring the pack to victory...what do you hear from Lilly's name?...dead crickets….this family is so frustrating and I want out to finally be free to do something I always wanted to do without a bossy sister or meddling parents stopping me….for now you're just a pup that happens to be related to me" I said walking away but stopped to say something.

"Oh yeah, bye Chris and thank you for everything" I said smiling widely.

"No problem you can come by anytime...as long as it okay with your parents this time" I said chuckling.

"Okay, will do" Lilly said chuckling.

 _Chris P.O.V._

I'll admit it was kind of disturbing seeing Lilly rejected her sister like that, even after she apologized. I'm sure Lilly just fed up at the moment maybe after a while her and Kate would be best buddies again. That is if they ever were best buddies in the first place. Kate laid her ears flat on her head and dragged her tail in sorrow following her. I wanted to talk to Kate to cheer her up but it didn't seem like a good idea. But the soft side of me did I did it anyway.

"Hey Kate Lilly's just-"

"Don't freaking talk to me...you think you can pop up out of nowhere and take away my sister?...everything was going just fine until you showed up" Kate said angrily with a growl.

"Are you sure?...because it seems like she's been going through hell before I even came from what I heard" I said matching her intensity.

"Just go away and NEVER come back or I'll frame you and get you killed" Kate said furious.

"Well damn that's not nice...you're growing up into being a very selfish alpha indeed" I said chuckling at her rage.

"I might am but you won't be alive to see it" Kate said growling at me.

"You think you scare me?..." I said chuckling.

"No but I know you're scared of my mom" Kate said smirking and my smile disappeared.

"What?" I asked hoping she didn't say something what I think she did.

"You heard me stay away from my sister...last warning" Kate said walking away.

"Can you tell me why though?...it's not like I did something wrong right?" I asked.

"Stay away" Kate said louder this time.

"Are you jelly?" I asked chuckling and she stopped in her steps, whipping her head back.

"Pshh I'm anything but jealous...I just don't trust a pathetic bastard human with my sister" Kate said looking me up and down.

"That's your excuse?...if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a sister...I saved her twice in two days and you don't trust me with her?...just admit it you're jealous that Lilly said I'm more fun to be around than you" I said affirmative and Kate started freezing up.

"That's not true...we're...just going through...ughh can you just...shut up o-okay?!" Kate shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Kate I didn't-"

"I need to get my sister back because you're not the one she hates!" Kate shouted before running away leaving a river of tears behind.

"Great this won't turn out well...Kate come back!" I shouted sighing for the possible consequences.

Kate and I raced to her parents den but unfortunately she was too fast. Now I know why Lilly sufferers so bad in tag, this is totally unfair for an omega. I've never been burnt so bad in a race ever in my life, and we aren't even racing! This is like Usain Bolt vs a turtle out here. Kate ran into her parents den and I slowly made my way up the slope out of breath breathing heavily. When I walked in the den I nearly collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Lilly was getting hugged up by her parents after being gone for 31 hours. When she saw my condition she broke away from their grasp.

"Chris!...what's wrong?" Lilly said worriedly sprinting to my side.

"I'm...fine...thank you…." I said trying to control my breathing but failing miserably.

"Ohhh god….you guys...really need to get rid of that slope...painful to run on" I said still intaking fresh air to my lungs. "No more Twinkies and Honey Buns for me I need to get back in shape" I thought

"That's the whole point of it how you think Kate got so fast" Lilly said giggling.

"I know how...you feel in tag now...so unfair" I said finally controlling my breathing to 70%.

"Chris, why did my daughter ran in here crying with you chasing her?...she won't tell me what's wrong" Eve said staring me down. Before I can even speak Kate shouted some nonsense.

"HE'S TRYING TO TAKE LILLY AWAY FROM US!...HE'S' A MONSTER" Kate cried out and all the attention shot to me. Even the flies around the dead carcass in the den stop flying and watched the drama.

"Is this true?" Lilly asked.

"Of course not why would I want to do that" I stated.

"So you're calling my daughter a liar?" Eve said growling.

"Yes" I said and Eve tackled me to the ground barking in my face.

"If you're going to kill me make it quick but I'll never fear of dying a innocent man" I said and Eve gasped backing off of me quickly.

"Umm, don't you go anywhere...I'll be back" Eve said stammering in mood swings from angry to nervous. She trotted out the den and all the attention was back on me.

"Daddy do something please...if you want to protect this pack you would eliminate him" Kate said showing off her acting skills. "Damn she's good...no wonder she gets whatever she wants" I thought.

"Hold on now...let's not go into splitting throats just yet without the full story...besides your mother would've been killed him already" Winston said looking back at Kate then at me.

"What did you do to my mate?" Winston asked now standing on all fours.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked confused on if he was watching or not.

"Like did you pull a pressure point or something?...because whatever you did I need to learn it maybe I can control her anger problems once and for all" Winston said joking chuckling but no one had a smile on their face but him. Winston shortly cleared his throat and got back in pack leader mode.

"I'll be right back...Alex watch them for me will ya" Winston said walking out and she nodded. "Oh great this can't get any better" I thought. As soon as he was out of sight, Kate growled and tried to attack me but Lilly held her back.

"Kat calm down what is your problem" Lilly said using all her force to hold her back before Alex replaced her.

"I told you to stay away and that's what I meant" Kate said growling viciously.

"But why?...I haven't done anything wrong" I said with a loud tone.

"What's going on here?" Lilly asked totally confused.

"A little ass kicking is about to go on" Kate said angrily and Alex let out a big growl startling her.

"You two shut up I don't want to hear you guys anymore...let's play it this way...you don't talk to him and gge won't talk to you deal?" Alex asked firmly like she really had a choice.

"But-But"

"I said shut it...don't say another word until your parents come back" Alex said strictly.

"And they say I'm busy" Kate mumbled laying down in defeat.

"What was that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing important" Kate said sighing rolling her eyes.

"That's what I thought" Alex said sitting down feeling like she's the shit for chastising a wolf that isn't hers.

"That what I thought" Kate mocked laying her head on her paws.

"Chris can you please tell me why you two hate each other?" Lilly asked in a quiet innocent whisper.

"I don't hate her she hates me and haven't told me why" I whispered back.

"Do you really want to...take me away?" Lilly asked whispering.

"Don't believe what she always says I would never do that" I said whispering, looking in her one eye that's not covered in fur.

"Trust me I wish you could...it's boring here" Lilly said smiling.

"So...you're not freaked out?...not saying I was going to pup nap you or anything-"

"Maybe a little but at the end I trust you wayyy more than my sister...I know you'll never do anything to hurt me in anyway" Lilly whispered smiling forcing one on my face too.

"But it doesn't do any good for me...I'm getting sentenced to death either way" I said sighing.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you...if anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself" Lilly said smiling.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes...I have to pay you back for all the heroic things you done for me...you're really are a great human and it'll be sad to see you go like that" Lilly said.

"Well um...thanks Lilly...not often in my life anyone wanted to sacrifice anything for me besides my parents...hearing and seeing it on a new face means a lot to me" I said smiling.

"You sacrificed your life for mine twice...it's the least I can do" Lilly said smiling.

Eve and Winston walked back into the den very calmly and sat next their daughters. Kate was smirking at me poking her tongue out. As soon as her mother looked down at her she changed her look.

"So can you explain to me what happened please?" Winston asked looking at me.

"He was-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, we heard your side of the story...let Chris talk now" Winston said putting his paw up for her to be quiet.

"Thank you...okay Chris tell us what happened" Winston said demanding a response for me.

"Well it all started after our meeting to let me go home...I was halfway home and Lilly ran on me crying a river of tears...it was nearly night and I didn't want her to walk back home alone so I let her spend the night over at my place" I said.

"WHAT!?" Eve growled.

"I promise I didn't hurt her in anyway...you see her right here alive and healthy right?" I said pointing to her.

"Eve please let the boy finish" Winston said calming her down with his paw on hers.

"Okay continue" Winston said.

"I took care of her until midnight to noon light and was on my way bringing her way back to you guys because I knew you were probably worried sick...but unfortunately Lilly was tackled by a certain someone and they got in a Lilly argument" I said looking at Kate who just looked away from my eyes.

"You guys were arguing?" Eve asked why they would be.

"Mom there's something I need to get off my chest…." Lilly started.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review Or All Of The Above...**


	8. A2

**_Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I decided to tell you why I haven't updated in a while. Well guys, I have some bad news. Lately my daughter has been going through a serious amount of sickness that had me put collage aside for now. My daughter has been having abdominal pain, her belly swelling a bit, running fevers all over the place, and loss of appetite. When she does eat she throws up with tears and enduring cries. Just two weeks ago we took her to an children's hospital and she was diagnose with Wilms Tumor. If it continues to develope, she's going to need surgery on her kidneys. It's extremely heartbreaking to know my little angle has a tumor but I'm going to be by her side and help her fight through it with all my strenght and power. The last few weeks I've been with my daughter and being around her makes me think about many things on life. Tumors is still the number one disease killers of children. I think every child boy or girl should have the opportunities I had. That's just to simply live. Yeah my life hasn't been so great and I didn't become what I wanted to become when I got older; but at least I can say that. These children didn't even become teenagers before their lives were cut short. Kids wish to be singers, dancers, actors, firemen, policemen, princesses, sometimes wrestlers; while others kids wish there were a cure for cancer. Their laughter will making you smile, watching them grow would make you cry, but if you ever see a kid fight for its life vs cancer it would tear you apart. There's no worse pain greater than to be helpless in the face of a loved one suffering. It's probably not going to help the situation much but you'll be doing us a big favor by praying for us all. Anyways, it might be a while before another chapter is posted but I hope you guys are having a great day! Sure sucks for me, later..._**


	9. War of Vengeance

_**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update this story but I finally finished it and made it a very long chapter. It's over 10,000 words and I hope it was worth the wait. I would've had it done earlier but I been busy with school exams, and I'm sure you guys already know about my daughter having kidney cancer. Still thanks for all the peps that showed me support and wished the best for my little angel. She means the world to me entirely and I'll give up anything to make her happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and was worth the long ass 3 months wait lol...**_

* * *

Chapter 9 War of Vengeance

* * *

 _Previously in the last chapter…_

 _"WHAT!?" Eve growled._

 _"I promise I didn't hurt her in anyway...you see her right here alive and healthy right?" I said pointing to her._

 _"Eve please let the boy finish" Winston said calming her down with his paw on hers._

 _"Okay continue" Winston said._

 _"I took care of her until midnight to noon light and was on my way bringing her way back to you guys because I knew you were probably worried sick...but unfortunately Lilly was tackled by a certain someone and they got in a Lilly argument" I said looking at Kate who just looked away from my eyes._

 _"You guys were arguing?" Eve asked why they would be._

 _"Mom there's something I need to get off my chest…." Lilly started._

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I've had it up with these dumb rules and omega expectations that I'm seriously about to flip. It's so many things I want to let out on my family of four; but there's no way I'm going to get it all out in time before something bad happens. Just when I was probably about to start the argument of a lifetime; Hutch rushed into the den panickedly holding Humphrey in his mouth. The attention drove off of me onto him in a questioning look. He gently sat Humphrey on the ground as he shivered in pain. Humphrey was covered in bloody scratches, and had a few bruises on him. Kate rushed to him in a blink of an eye to his aid.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly almost in tears seeing her best friend in this condition. He didn't respond and just blacked out.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Kate yelled clutching onto what seems like a lifeless Humphrey. From outside of the den we can hear a few agony screams and howls in belligerence of terror.

"Hutch what's wrong on out there?" Dad said sternly.

"The pack is under attack, the southern wolves had overdrawn our territory" Hutch replied panting.

"Tell the Alphas to fall back and regroup northern for planning...Eve you can handle the injured wolves and carry them to Alex den since you're a former pack healer" Dad ordered and Hutch took off; but Eve showed a worried expression.

"Honey what about our pups?" Mom asked worriedly.

"We can go to Chris's home on the outskirts of the territory it's completely safe" I said and Winston quickly looked at Chris.

"Can I trust you with the pups?" Dad asked, and mom's eyes widened.

"You're leaving our pups with a human?" Mom growled.

"He's the only choice we have everyone else is in combat" Dad growled back loud enough to make Humphrey wake up whimpering.

"Humphrey you're alive!" Kate said with tears still streaming down her face as she hugged him tightly.

"Ow ow ow, Kate you're hurting me so bad" Humphrey said raspily effortlessly pushing her off a bit to ease some pain.

"Mom, dad we have to help him!" Kate cried. Dad thought for a second and said.

"Chris take Humphrey to Alex's den Eve will follow you...I'll have to meet up with the Alphas or else everyone will die due to miscommunication" Dad said and Chris only nodded before picking Humphrey up in his arms carefully as he whimpered.

"Go now, honey please stay safe" Dad said kissing her cheek before we all took off.

When I stepped a paw out the den the sight of the battlefield was horrendous. Numerous of torn up bodies lied on the ground lifeless covered in their own blood and guts. The sight of it almost made me hurl but I looked away with haste before doing so. Wolves were killing each other right in front of my eyes as I tried to effortlessly avoid them. That still didn't stop the warm blood that splattered on my pure white fur. My legs were burning in agony and I couldn't keep up with them anymore. My heart was racing a mile per minute, and my vision became blurry as I fell to the ground breathless. I can still see mom, Kate, and Chris running and tried to scream for help. However I was so out of breath I couldn't. A southern wolf spotted me a few feet away growling viciously in a pouncing position, low to the ground ready to attack. I froze up scared to make a move and just stared at him as he pulled out his sharp claws ready for an easy kill.

He plunged himself at me and in midair someone kicked him in the ribcage making him crash into a tree. The wolf whimpered and rose back to his paws to attack whoever kicked him.

"You will kill a pup you asshole?...how heartless are you?" Chris asked angrily.

"An enemy is an enemy, no matter age of life" He said growling then running toward Chris to attack.

Chris tried to stab him with some sharp object but failed when the wolf knocked it out his hand and it slid over to me. The wolf striked Chris chest leaving four long claw marks across his sternum. He yelped in pain and the wolf took advantage pouncing on Chris pinning him to the ground. While snapping his jaws in his face slobbering and barking in the used all his strength to hold him back but he was slowly losing. Another wolf free roaming spotted that a fellow member was struggling to kill and was running over to help. Chris noticed this and flipped his head to the sharp object that was by my paws.

"LILLY TOSS ME MY KNIFE!" Chris yelled holding back a slobbering barking wolf. I didn't respond or move still stuck in awe of the battlefield and lifeless bloody bodies surrounding me.

"LILLY PLEASE!" Chris yelled crying for his life. I was so traumatized that I couldn't move I was just stuck staring. I wanted to help Chris but my body just couldn't move.

The wolf coming to help was a few inches away from Chris and bit down on his forearm making Chris scream in agony. Chris threw the barking wolf on top of him into the other wolf that was biting his forearm. Causing both of them to yelp in pain from the harsh contact of hitting each other. They both rose back on their paws ready to attack again with blazing speed. Relentlessly wanting the taste of the blood of a human. Chris panicky reached in his back pocket and threw some type of yellow ball on the ground. The ball blew up yellow smoke and it involved around us quickly. I broke out my trance coughing uncontrollably but mysteriously in pain. I tried to run away from it but I couldn't see anything now that the smoke was everywhere. Someone picked me up and put something over my muzzle to stop me from inhaling the toxic like gas. I was panicking at first until I looked up and saw that it was Chris with his shirt over his nose. While he ran by other fighting wolves carrying me, some of them was starting to choke on the yellow gas Chris threw. A she-wolf plunged at Chris guttering, choking, and drowning in the toxic gas. Grasping his leg struggling to breathe wanting the gas to appeal for clemency.

"Please get me...out of here...I have a mate and three pups" She exclaimed choking on the toxic gas before falling to the ground clearly dying.

Chris shook her off his leg and ran past her feeling guilt inside him that he would remember forever. A few more seconds of running we made it out the cloud of toxic yellow gas and into fresh air. Chris put me down and inhaled fresh air rapidly with his hands on his knees. Meanwhile I was recovering too from the toxic gas and the non-glamorous sight of war. Chris looked down at me and said breathless…

"Are you hurt?" Chris said looking for scratches or bruises extending his arm out checking my body.

"Chris your arm…." I pointed out at his badly injured forearm. They were deep gashed teeth marks almost to the bone.

"Ehh, I've been through worst I'll be fine" Chris said and suddenly a wolf dropped dead behind us choking on the gas.

"Come on let's get you to safety" Chris said picking me up before carrying me all the way to Alex's den. When we arrived Alex was moving at a fast pace helping Humphrey with his cuts and bruises before they got any worse. Meanwhile Kate was lying next to him crying softly with her paw on his. Chris sat me down gently before running over to help Alex with the other severely injured wolves. Therefore she can tend to Humphrey more to get Kate to shut up.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" Alex asked stopping him.

"What?…I'm trying to help" Chris explained and she shook her head no.

"No thanks, I think I should handle this because I have more experience" Alex said mixing some herbs together before placing it on Humphrey cuts.

"I'll just help you with the herbs is that okay?" Chris asked and she only nodded with a coconut like bowl in her mouth. Mom came trotting in the den with two injured wolves on her back and sat them down close to the entrance. When mom saw me she rushed to my side and brought me into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you!...thank god you're alive...I tried running back to find you but I got cut off by attackers" Mom said smudging my face in her chest, cutting off all access to breath properly.

"Mom can't...breathe" I said struggling with my words.

"I'm sorry sweetie...how did you get out?...there's no way you could've survived that on your own" Mom asked releasing her grip with a few tears in her eyes. I looked over at Chris and smiled brightly.

"You won't believe me if I said who saved me" I said looking back into my mom tearful eyes. Probably just extremely relieved I'm alive which is surprising. Mom and dad talks about Kate so much and her future; sometimes I think they forget they have another daughter.

"Please do so...after this is all done and over I'm giving this wolf the Pack of Wisdom" Mom said happily smiling.

"M-Mom….it wasn't a wolf who saved me….Chris did it again...it was so brave and heroic of him" I said shyly blushing knowing that he can hear our conversation. Mom ignored the fact that a human saved me again and changed the topic.

"Baby are you hurt?" Mom asked in a mother like tone noticing all the blood around my body.

"This..isn't my blood" I said shivering at the sight making my bang fall back over my eye.

"Eve, I need your help immediately" Alex requested working on a severely injured wolf covered in blood. Eve flew by her in an instant and Alex noticed Chris was still trying to help.

"Oh I don't need your help anymore Eve is here" Alex said mixing herbs together. I can tell Chris felt some type of way about Alex underestimating him because he's human.

"Eve this is something new...I've never seen blisters on a wolf before and I don't know how to treat it...what I do?" Alex said asking for advice since mom was a veteran healer before I was born. Mom took a close look and had a questioning look on her face.

"I-I...don't know what's wrong with him" Mom said inspecting his injuries. She put her paw on his neck and he whimpered from her gentle touch.

"His lung rate is decreasing….I'm afraid he won't make it" Eve said removing her paw. Chris reached over in his back pocket and took out a protected case with a needle inside. He walked over to the wolf and injected it in his ribcage.

"What are you doing to him?" Eve asked confused and somewhat angry at the same time.

"I threw something called mustard gas to get Lilly and I out the fighting herd alive...I guess he was near us and inhaled some of the gas" Chris said as the wolf he injected stopped whimpering from the pain and just shivered slightly.

"What the hell is mustard gas?" Eve asked.

"It's an extremely toxic gas chemically known to cause pain and swelling in the muzzle and throat as blisters develop sealing the airway to breathe...the longer the exposure to mustard gas the greater the damage it causes" Chris said removing the needle from the wolf ribcage.

"What makes you think that's a good idea to throw?...you might've killed our pack members with families" Eve growled backing Chris against the wall, causing Chris to stumble and fall backing away from her.

"I didn't intend to it was the only way I can can help Lilly and I survive" Chris said holding his hands up hoping mom show leniency. I ran in front of him proudly to defend a hero who saved my life.

"Move out the way sweetie mommy has to kill him" Mom said politely to me with an evil grin trying to move me out the way but I stood my ground.

"No mom I won't let you kill him" I said proudly and she was taken back.

"Pardon me dear?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow I'm disobeying ber.

"Lilly it's okay, this is my punishment" Chris said frowning and I shook my head no.

"What happened back there wasn't your fault it was mine...if I hadn't froze up and tossed you the knife you would've never thrown the gas" I said disappointed with myself letting innocent wolves die.

"Honey last time, please move out the way and let me handle this" Mom said starting to grow impatient.

"NO MOM I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO...AM I NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS OMEGA TO YOU?!...YOU TREAT KATE WITH SO MUCH RESPECT AND GIVE HER MORE FREEDOM WHILE I LAY AROUND BEING A WASTE OF A DAUGHTER!...YOU DON'T LOVE ME!...YOU LOVE KATE MORE THAN ME AND I HOPE SHE BECOMES THE MOST PATHETIC LEADER OF OUR PACK GENERATION!" I yelled out feeling so much stress and pent up aggression being released. It's been so long since I wanted to let that out, but I just played it nice like the omega I am. Mom growled loudly making me take a step back.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR SISTER THAT WAY!" Mom yelled infuriated before slapping me leaving three bloody scratches on my cheek. I fell on the ground with a yelp and tears in my eyes. My paw was throbbing in pain due to landing on it awkwardly. Kate gasped and backed away from mom scared herself.

"Eve what is wrong with you!?...you would hit your own daughter!?" Chris shouted and mom snapped back to reality realizing what she did.

"Oh no, sweetie I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Stay away from me!...y-you're a m-m-monster" I cried with gallon of tears escaping my lavender eyes. Mom walked closer to me and I limped into Chris's arms for protection terrified she will hurt me again.

"Honey...I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me" Mom said starting to tear up herself.

"Just-Just admit it...y-you love Kate more than me...you w-w-would've never slapped her" I said sobbing in Chris's arms as he held onto me tightly for comfort. Dad ran into the den panting heavily along with his best alpha Hutch right by his side.

"Is everyone alright?" Dad asking with a few bloody cuts on his face.

"Y-Yes we're fine dear, how's it's looking out there" Mom said clearing her throat with a sudden mood change.

"Not so good there's too many of them, we're going to have to retreat to Tony and his pack...it's our only chance we have at defending our territory" Dad said raspily, and looked over the injured wolves.

"What about the injured sir?" Alex asked referring to the unconscious wolves.

"We'll have to come back for them but for now we have to get going" Dad said.

"So we're going to just leave them to possibly die?" Alex asked.

"We don't have any choice...it's either leave them or die ourselves..these wolves are severely injured and some would still possibly die anyway...they fought with bravery and wisdom they will never be forgotten" Dad confirmed.

"TAKE OVER THE VALLEY!" A roaring wolf yelled outside the den as the herd of wolves growled in victory.

"Hurry we need to push up north now follow me" Dad said turning and leaving with Hutch by his side. Humphrey tried to stand up, but his legs couldn't handle the bruises.

"I'll carry you Humphrey" Kate said going underneath him but Alex stopped her.

"I got him, you just keep up with us" Alex said easily slipping him on her back sprinting out the den with Kate on her tail. Mom looked over at me and said.

"Honey I'll talk to you later...Chris please keep my daughter safe" Mom said and he nodded before mom charged out the den.

"You want me to carry you?" Chris asking admiring my swelling paw.

"Yes please, it hurts really bad" I said in a pained voice with my injured paw off the ground. Chris nodded and carefully picked me up and was going to run out the den until a southern wolf was walking up the slope.

I was going to gasp but Chris put his hand over my muzzle and hid us with his back against the den walls. He dipped his hand in the puddle of blood next to him; and smeared it all over his face and body. The wolf growled and stuck his head in the den sniffing for any threats. He took another step inside and sniffed near Chris's foot but somehow still didn't notice anything.

"This den is clear check in the hunting grounds for survivors" He said before trotting away and Chris sighed in relief. He peeked out the den a bit and seen a pack of wolves outside discussing plans. Before the wolves spotted him, he quickly moved his head back inside.

"Alright Lilly...I'm going to have to run past them...I'll throw down some more gas so hold your breath for a short period of time until we get through got it?" Chris explained looking down at me in his arms. Our noses were gently touching but I was too frightened to blush.

"Chris, I'm scared" I said holding onto him tightly.

"I don't worry I'll get us out through the gas" Chris replied calmly comforting me.

"No not the gas...I'm scared of dying….I saw so many horrific bodies and it looked brutal...I-I don't want to be next" I said breaking the eye contact. Chris stroked my cheek lovingly and pushed my bang out of my eye.

"I promise they won't harm you in anyway...do you trust me?" Chris asked and a small smirk appeared on my face.

"Y-Yeah" I said smiling.

"Then you'll have nothing to worry about" Chris said smiling back, until the wolves walked by the den. Chris put his back against the wall again and camouflaged in perfectly.

"Check this den for any survivors make sure they're terminated" He said walking in with his members. He had orange/reddish fur with light green eyes and a white under belly. This wolf must've been lifting trees since he was a pup because he was jacked.

The wolves went out to the severely injured wolves snapping their necks one by one making sure they're dead. My ears laid flat on my head and I cringed at the sound of snapping bones squeezing Chris tighter each time. I can tell I was hurting him because he groaned quietly to himself sucking up the agony I brought to him. As one of the wolves passed the wolf Chris injected with a needle, he stopped and took a step back.

"Ohhh fuck what is wrong with him?" The wolf asked disgusted at his condition. The leader of the crew walked over to see what he was talking and was facially disgusted.

"I don't know but please put that son of a bitch out of his misery" He said walking away to the other wolves in the den. With that he quickly snapped his neck and made his way closer to us.

The closer he got the tighter I tugged onto Chris for my dear life. When the wolf reached us I was too scared to move a muscle and smothered myself in Chris chest. For a human with disadvantages against three wolves, his heart rate was still at a calm speed. It shocks me that he didn't shit himself right now because I'm scared shitless. He reached Chris's foot and sniffed it awkwardly. I compressed Chris and he groaned from my claws piercing his skin.

"What the…" He said looking up and Chris instantly threw down some gas. The gas involved inside the den and the wolves coughed uncontrollably to the gas. Chris booked it out the den and moved eastern to retreat. A few wolves spotted us retreating and started chasing us. Chris is obviously not faster so he turned around to avoid them and ran southern.

"Where are we going?...The pack is eastern" I pointed out.

"There's no way I'm going to make it carrying you...I have some bear traps up ahead" Chris said jumping over fallen logs and dodging trees.

One wolf was right on my tail and tried to snap at it but I was quicker and moved my tail before he did so. When I looked behind him and I saw a group of wolves chasing us. The bear traps smothered in leaves was headed right to one of them. Before the trap went off I tucked my head back in Chris chest as the trap went off. The sound of whimpering and bones crushing echoed throughout the forest. More than one traps went of and the howls of pain echoed through my head. From the unexpected surprises the pack members faced; they were too frightened to chase any longer.

"TURN BACK!" A wolf ordered and they followed his commands. Chris ran carrying me all the way back to his home. The place I prefer to stay anyway; after mom slapped me for talking shit about Kate.

Chris gently sat me down gasping for air with his hands on his knees. As sweat flowed down his face pecking the ground terrorising the ants below. He noticed my body was covered in blood, dirt, and small bruises. Chris glanced down at me and admired my paw before saying.

"How do your paw feel?" Chris said getting down on one knee to match my height.

"It still hurts when I put pressure on it" I said shyly blushing at how close he was to me. I never felt this shy around a guy before, and I don't know why I feel timid within Chris. Whatever this feeling is towards him, I actually kind of like it.

"Let me look at it" Chris said holding his hand out. I lifted my paw and gently sat it in his hand whimpering a bit. His hand was dirty and smothered with dry blood.

"Tell me when to stop" Chris said squeezing my paw slowly causing me to whimper.

"Ow stop what are you doing?" I asked questioning the intense pain purposely pressured on my paw. Chris ignored my question and started to bend it back and forward gently.

"Does it still hurt?" Chris asked gazing in my eyes still bending my paw back and forward.

"Yeah, a little bit" I replied softly wincing at the small pain unsure what he's doing.

"Okay, it's not fractured or broken just a mild sprain with swelling...you'll be fine in two weeks at the most" Chris said before getting up and unlocking the cabin door with his keys.

"So can I have a stick cast or something?...it still hurts when I move" I said limping to him.

"Stick cast?...what's that?" Chris asked.

"A cast that's made out of sticks, leaves, vines and mud..Alex taught me how to make one since I get hurt a lot" I explained clearly.

"Ummm no I have something a lot better…come on" Chris said opening the door and Rosie rushed to her paws with excitement.

"Yay Chris is here! Chris is here! Chris is here!" Rosie cried out joyous barking and spinning around in thousands of circles.

"Calm down girl" Chris chuckled before picking her up rubbing her favorite spot. She covered his face in licks and kisses and Chris just laughed. For some odd reason I was jealous of the affection she showed on Chris. Whatever it is I hope it goes away because I hate feeling gooey inside.

"How the hell you get out your cage?" Chris asked before putting her back on the floor and walked in a room. Rosie shot a wink at me and I giggled slightly.

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

* * *

I walked out my room with Rosie's old paw cast, a ice pack, neosporin cream and bandages. Rosie was following me around the house with a tennis ball in her mouth desperately wanting to play. When I walked over to the sink to grab a bowl, she moved in front of me to be sure she had my attention. Wagging her tail a thousand miles per minute with glamorous eyes and floppy ears.

"Not right now girl, maybe later" I said moving her out the way with my leg slightly. She whimpered with puppy eyes but I didn't pay any attention to her.

I grabbed a small bowl filling it up with water and ice then sitting it in the freezer. Lilly was staring at a wall and it seemed like something was on her mind. There should be a lot to discuss and wonder about consider she witness blood and gore at a young age.

"Hey Lilly" I called loudly snapping her out her daydream.

"Yeah?" Lilly said bringing her full attention to me.

"You want to bathe?...you look a mess" I said admiring all the blood and dirt on her white coat.

"Yes please, a bath would be nice...but I thought there wasn't any lakes around here" Lilly said standing up on all threes hanging her hurting paw.

"Ummm I think I have something better than a lake" I said smiling.

* * *

Time's Skip, Bathroom….

* * *

"This is so AWESOME IT KIND OF LOOKS LIKE RAIN!" Lilly shouted in excitement eagerly wanting to hop in the warm shower water. Then I turned it back off so she can hear me.

"Yep it's a lot quicker than bathing" I said chuckling at her excitement grabbing a few soap and shampoo bottles. I showed her all the bottles and let her decide which one she wanted.

"What are these?" Lilly asked looking at them all one by one.

"It's soap and shampoo..it helps your fur grow and stay clean from pest and also makes your scent smell really good" I explained opening the cap so she can sniff one of them.

"Mmm that does smell good...can you wash me with this one please?" Lilly asked pleading.

"Sure" I said before putting the others away.

"You guys have things so easy...this sure beats cold lake water or my mom's tongue any time and day" Lilly said giggling.

"Don't get too happy because this will probably be the worse part" I said chuckling and Lilly's tail stopped wagging.

"What is it?...is it something harmful?" Lilly asked going back to not trusting it again.

"Yeah kinda...since you have cuts it's going to sting a bit because its warm water" I explained.

"Is it going to hurt a lot?" Lilly whined upset.

"Not a lot but it's going to sting at times...your cuts need to be cleaned" I said and she sighed.

"Let's just get it over with please" Lilly said and I nodded before picking her up and sitting her in the tub.

I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm enough then looked at Lilly for approval smiling. Lilly smiled back and nodded relaxing herself. I picked up the showering hose and sprayed it all over her body adding the shampoo. Washing all the dried up sweat, blood, and dirt down the drain. Lilly's fur was beginning to turn a bright white of her true color now. She flinched whenever I washed over her big cuts, but other than that, she was enjoying this more than I thought she would. Her tail was slightly wagging hitting my shoulder constantly with soap.

"Hey quit it" I said playfully chuckling wiping the soap off me.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so relaxing" Lilly moaned, and this happened at the right time. Now I have to clean her belly that I'm extremely nervous to clean but it has to be done. Lilly noticed I was shaking the more I got lower and said.

"It's okay, I trust you" Lilly said smiling in approval for me to lower.

"Are you sure?...I don't want to do something we both might regret later" I said being sure.

"What are we going to regret?...I said it's fine" Lilly said blushing a cherry red shyly from giving me eye contact. That's the first time I've ever seen Lilly's soft side after thinking she didn't have one. It was extremely adorable and all I can do is put up a corny smile.

"Okay, if I go too far tell me" I said smiling and she only nodded.

Lilly laid down on her back carefully to not hurt herself. She blushed her face off as my eyes started to wonder down her small but slender body. From my perspective she was completely exposed with wet white fur revealing her not fully developed nipples. I can tell she was so embarrassed and shy about exposing her body so easily to me. But all she showed on the outside was a genuine smile. My heart was pounding fast in my chest then was melted by Lilly's beautiful smile.

I grabbed the soap, squeezed some in my hand, then rubbed it up and down her soft belly. As Lilly let out soft moans and purrs with her eyes closed relaxing to the massage. Then I started rinsing her off, which only made her moan and purr louder. Her soft moans relaxed me a bit and made me chuckle at her bliss. All the dirt and dried up blood flowed down the drain along with soap. I still felt nervous about going lower and scrubbed a respectable distance away from her womanhood.

"Don't be nervous to go lower...I trust you...I know you wouldn't do it on purpose" Lilly said smiling.

"Alright but if you feel uncomfortable let me know" I said and she only nodded. I made my way lower scrubbing more dirt and blood out her fur revealing Lilly's true white coat. When I washed over her womanhood and her inner thighs, her cute moans started to get louder.

"Mmmm that feels goood" Lilly moaned in bliss.

The bulge in my boxers started to expand to the sounds of her moans. I tried to ignore it and keep washing Lilly but the more louder she moaned, the more it expanded. I felt like a horrible person for scrubbing between a pup's legs I just met a few days ago. This didn't feel right almost like I'm taking advantage of her. The thought flew out my mind as I tried to ignore it and wash her tail. But when I passed by her womanhood a second time to make sure I didn't miss any dirt or blood. My finger accidentally inched inside of her moist womanhood. Lilly gasped and moaned loudly from the inexperienced amount of pleasure she received.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" I said hoping she won't be upset. Lilly smiled and said.

"It's okay, it felt pretty good…" Lilly said and I noticed a odd sweet smell coming from her. I tried to not mind it but it kept getting stronger and stronger. "Wait?..is she in heat this early?...is this what it smells like?...I thought it was a lie when I watched wolf documentaries and researched them" I thought.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked noticing I was thinking about something.

"I don't know...it's just that scent...it smells sweet but I've never smelled that before...it seems to be coming from you" I explained and she blushed a bright red.

"When your hand brushed over me, I got a little too relaxed sorry…" Lilly said blushing admitting to being horny. Before a innocent bath turned into something else I rinsed her and turned off the shower water. Lilly whined upset then said.

"Awww you're finished already?...I was really enjoying the massage" Lilly said smiling widely.

"Yeah a little too much...let me help you out" I said chuckling helping her out the tub and the first thing she did was shake her fur dry. Getting water all over me and in certain places in the bathroom. Lilly was all clean and showed off all her curves and bright snow white fur.

"Can you at least warn me next time?" I said with a really face wiping the water off my face, playfully splashing it back on her.

"Haha sorry, I'm used to bathing alone" Lilly explained giggling as her bang went back over her eye. I tried her off completely with a towel and when I finished; Lilly turned her head quickly meeting nose to nose with her reflection in the big mirror. She startled herself whimpering and ran behind me trying to avoid the intimidating wolf.

"Whats wrong?..are you scared of yourself?" I asked chuckling.

"What is that?" Lilly asked timidly moving out from behind me peeking at herself in the mirror.

"That is a mirror, it reflects whatever it sees back at you" I said smiling looking down at her. Lilly took small steps forward, not taking a eye off herself for even a second.

"So, this is what I look like?" Lilly said amazed by her reflection of beauty.

"Yep, that's all you Lilly" I said smiling.

"Wow…" Lilly said sitting down close to the mirror staring at herself. Lilly moved her hair away from her eye and gazed in her beautiful pair of lavender eyes.

"You're beautiful aren't you?" I asked smiling and Lilly blushed brightly red but freaked out when she noticed it.

"What's happening to my face?...why is it turning red?" Lilly asked cautiously feeling her cheeks with her unhurt paw.

"Because you're blushing silly" I said chuckling and she giggled at her own embarrassment.

"Oh…" Lilly said calming down.

"Have you never seen yourself before?" I asked curious to how she's acting so brand new to herself.

"No...I haven't" Lilly said still acknowledging herself in the mirror.

"What about the lake?...you never seen your reflection in water?" I asked.

"Well...I didn't pay any attention to myself and I never noticed it" Lilly said turning around checking herself out. Seeming disappointed by her body figures.

"See something you like?" I asked chuckling.

"No...I mean yeah I do but...something seems off" Lilly remarked wagging her tail slowly across the tiled floor.

"Hmmm...a groom?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what it is" Lilly said smiling at herself.

"I'll get my groom kit" I said turning to walk away until she stopped me.

"You are going to do it?" Lilly asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah why not?...I groom Rosie's fur all the time" I said smiling.

"Nothings wrong with that...I was just a little surprised that's all" Lilly said looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Why surprised?" I asked.

"No offense but...it didn't seem like something a guy would do" Lilly said giggling.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I said winking making her giggle before I left the bathroom. Rosie heard my footsteps on the wooden floor and ran up to me in a heartbeat. Her tail was going crazy and she had perky eyes with the tennis ball in her mouth. I wouldn't blame her for wanting to play outside, she haven't played in almost a week.

"Not now Rosie in just a little bit when I finish with Lilly...I promise" I said kneeling downing rubbing her floppy little ears. She barked in excitement and spinned around in circles.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

* * *

My mind was in a daze on how amazingly hot I am. I felt so stupid for never checking my reflection out before. All this time I thought I was hideous but I was really a butterfly trapped, not knowing who I really am. Maybe I was too busy worrying about my family and independence fed up with life. That I never had the chance to be selfish for once about my appearance. In my opinion, I looked way better than Kate. It's stupid how all the guys run to her and thinks she's soooo hot. The funny part is they're so dumb in love with her that they don't know she's playing them. Kate don't even want any of them. All the girls know she has a HUGE crush on that omega Humphrey that she hates to admit. She only loves the attention and take advantage of it to gloat about herself and make other girls jealous.

I still don't know what Kate sees in Humphrey and she's the opposite rank of him. Sure he's funny, fun, cute, and caring to others but he never take things serious. It's annoying at times and a huge turn off for me. It's so not fair how Kate gets all the attention from everyone. I feel so worthless and not needed. It's so sickening and makes me think about my self-esteem sometimes. While I just lay aside lonely with no friends to be with but my parents; who only talk about Kate all day long and her future to the pack. But when I'm with Chris, all my worrying goes away. I feel a lot of emotions I've never felt before and I don't know how to express them. For once in my life he's showing me the attention no one has ever gave me. This feels like a new beginning and a start over. My thoughts of Chris was a blur as Rosie came prancing in.

"Oh hey Rosie" I said cheerfully turning to her.

"Hey Lilly, how did the meeting with your parents go?" Rosie said smiling widely. My smile disappeared and a frowned replaced it.

"Not so good" I said starting to tear up having flashbacks of mom slapping me over and over again.

"Aww what happened?...and why are they cuts all over you?...*gasp*...did a bear attack you?" Rosie said with widen eyes very curious. I couldn't help but giggle at her curiosity and reaction.

"No, we weren't attacked by a bear...more like by our own kind" I said.

"Ohhhh well tell me what happened" Rosie said excitedly sitting down with a furious tail.

"Why are you so excited about everything?" I asked with a small giggle.

"Chris never takes me anywhere around danger or action like that…I want to be out there with him again and sense the danger in my blood..but ever since that bear trap incident he always kept me behind at home because I'm not old enough" Rosie said sadly looking down nagging his voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that...I'm sorry" I said apologizing.

"I heard my dad was the best police dog in the whole world...he fought off criminals...chased off trespassers...and helped humans in their searches for hurt humans...I just want to follow in his paw steps...he was so cool...kinda like you are" Rosie said smiling widely.

"You-You...think I'm cool?" I asked smiling amazed that someone thinks I'm cool.

"Yes I do just look at you...you're big have sharp claws and giant teeth for pray...Chris watched videos about you guys kind of nature and it was amazing...I wish I could be more like you but my breed don't grow to be that big" Rosie said sadly frowning.

"What does that mean?" I asked and she sighed walking to the big mirror looking at herself in comparison to me.

"I'll never grow to be as big as you are...police dogs are big strong and fast..I overheard Chris bragging about me one day and he said I'm classified as only a house pet" Rosie said upset.

"So that means…" I started but didn't want to finished because she nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry…" I said knowing how it feels to be nothing but useless. Rosie turned to me and said.

"Nothing's your fault, it's something I have to deal with for the rest of my life" Rosie said sighing.

"Just keep dreaming one day you guys will be in danger and see all the action side by side" I said smiling and her face sparkled. Rosie popped her head up and said.

"You really think so?" Rosie asked happily someone believe in her.

"Yes, you know what...I know so" I said smiling and she brought me into a giant hug. Nuzzling my chest firmly as tight as she could. It surprised me at first but I gladly attempted her hug.

"Thanks for believing in me" Rosie said pulling away.

"No problem" I said smirking and she gasped.

"Can you be my sister?...Oh please please pleaseeee...I always wanted one I'm lonely without someone that can literally understand what I'm saying" Rosie plead with big googly eyes. I was taken back by this and had no clue what to say.

"Umm I don't know" I said backing away before she hurt my paw from being way too hyperactive.

"Please I promise to do whatever you say" Rosie said desperately pleading.

"You don't have to do that...sis" I said smiling and she spinned around in circles several times joyous.

"Yay I have a sister!" Rosie shouted excitedly barking.

"Shhh calm down" I said giggling.

"Sorry, I'm always excited" Rosie said calming down.

"If I haven't noticed I do now" I said giggling sharing a laugh.

"Hey from sister to sister you ever think we could hunt together when we're older?" Rosie asked happily in a pouncing position.

"Oh no, I don't hunt...I hate it" I said.

"How so?" Rosie asked rising up.

"Well there's this stupid rank law called Alpha and Omega...the alphas fight off threats and enemies to defend our packs and hunt caribou for us all to eat-"

"So you must be a alpha right?" Rosie said getting excited fumbling her paws together with her tongue out her muzzle. Panting from the built up air she's taking in from her excitement. Obviously forgetting I said that I don't like to hunt.

"No I'm not and never will be...I'm the lowest rank in the pack...a omega" I said bluntly with no emotion of admitting that.

"What does the omegas do?" Rosie asked not panting with a tilted head.

"Nothing really...they're "supposed" to keep peace of the pack to stop war but it's gruesome to see how that turns out when they don't do a good job at it" I said referring to the recent war I witnessed.

"So omegas don't fight or hunt or do awesome things like the alphas do?" Rosie asked trying to clear things up.

"Nope, just play with friends, have fun, and be lazy while the alphas handle everything" I said smiling.

"That's boooorrring, why would you become a omega?" Rosie asked.

"For once I didn't have a choice...my parents are the pack leaders and the first born offspring will be crowned alpha pack leader...second after knowing what they go through in training isn't my type of thing...also I hate blood and fighting I don't know why but I just freeze up every time" I said and Rosie growled in a pouncing position.

"Well I guess I'm a alpha because I love to fight..I was the best out of my litter at wrestling...want to challenge me?" Rosie asking growling playfully wagging her tail.

"No I don't think that's a good idea" I said refirming to my paw that's still hurting like crazy.

"What are you scared big bad wolf?" Rosie said and I frozed up stiff. Kate say this to me all the time to piss me off to do what she wants

"What did you say?" I said perking my ears up.

"I said...what are you scared of big bad wolf?" Rosie asked loud and clear.

"Oh you're on now...you brought this on yourself" I said not able to help myself from my omega ways. Rosie was about to take a step forward to pounce but stopped instantly sniffing the air. She sniffed around the bathroom in a few areas and lead herself at the doorway.

"BACON!" Rosie barked running out the bathroom leaving me alone. I can hear her claws scratching and sliding across the wooden floors. There was a loud thud and I heard Rosie panting.

"I'm okay" Rosie said painfully while I giggled rolling my eyes. Chris came back in the bathroom with his kit and started to set them up.

"What happened to Rosie back there?" I asked giggling softly.

"Oh I poured some dog food in her bowl and she goes NUTS for bacon bits" Chris said chuckling sharing a laugh with him.

"Okay are you ready?" Chris asked with this weird looking sharp object near my fur.

"I don't know that looks painful" I said gulping.

"It won't hurt you...I promise I would never intend to either...so do you trust me?" Chris asked forming a small smile on my face.

"Yes" I said blushing from our eye contact.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The pack has been retreating eastern for assistance to help take their territory back. When they arrived from a successful retreat the first thing wolves did was look for their families. It was a time of grief and mourning of the loved ones who left families behind without a father or mother and both. The ones who survived rejoiced back with their families placing each other in everlasting hugs. Thankful to spend many more days with their mates and pups. While others cried their eyes out after discovering their loved ones didn't make it out successfully or killed in combat. Eve and Winston was with Tony and his son Garth in the main den discussing a way to unite the packs together. Every suggestion seemed to be misplanned or disagreed.

"Tony please, you're our only hope of us being stronger than those southern muts...with the right training our packs together would be invincible" Winston said and Tony paced back and forward before coming up with a plan.

"Okay okay...as a close friend of yours...and the amount of respect I have for you and your mate...I will unite the packs" Tony exclaimed and Winston along with Eve let out a sigh of relief.

"Under one condition" Tony said pausing afterwards.

"Of course, what is it?" Winston asked firmly puzzled.

"Your eldest daughter has to marry my son Garth" Tony said smiling revealing a red furred pup behind him around the same age as Kate.

"B-But dad" Garth whinned.

"Stay out of this son this doesn't concern you right now" Tony said not even looking at him. Winston and Eve looked at each other and discussed among themselves.

"Are you sure we should do this?...we can just go ask my mom for help...or maybe even find new territory" Eve whispered to him.

"No I'm not putting your moms pack in this...I'm not letting those southern bastards win again...they killed my family in cold blood and our pack members also...I'll be damned not to avenge the brave wolves who fought for that territory...this is more than war...this is a war of vengeance" Winston explained feeling nothing but hate towards the southern pack.

"Honey war isn't the answer...we are risking so many lives of families...there has to be any other way" Eve whispered denying war.

"There is no other way Eve...if we find a new territory how long will it be before a stronger pack drive us away again?...everything from this point on we have to sharpen our claws and skills to fight for survival whether you like it or not...we can't just keep running away like we did in the past...we can run but we can't hide forever as you seen happen today" Winston explained and Eve knew he had a point. Eve sighed in defeat and covered her muzzle with her paws. Winston hugged her tightly as she softly cried into his furry chest.

"I'm sorry honey but this is the only way to survive" Winston said comforting his mate.

"So we have a deal?" Tony asked pleasantly.

"Yes, we accept" Winston said fake smiling.

"Great, they will marry first thing after alpha school uniting the packs..come on son...time for sleep" Tony said gradually walking to the back of the den with his son following. Before he disappeared in the darkness, Garth looked back at Winston with despair in his green eyes. Winston stared at him back with the same matching intensity holding onto his mate still comforting her.

"Garth" Tony called loudly and he turned around walking into the darkness. Winston focused his attention back on his mate. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Honey?...where's Lilly?" Winston asked and Eve shot her head up out his chest wondering that same question. Eve still didn't know if they even made it out alive.

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

* * *

"Okay Lilly you can open your eyes now" I said smiling and she did as I said.

"Oh my goodness...Chris..." Lilly said stunned by her new appearance in the mirror.

Lilly's white coat was perfectly silky and groomed. Showing off all her firm curves and feminine edges. Her hair was cut out of her eyes with a big gorgeous Pasque flower by her right ear. The best part of all her tail was fluffier than it could be. Lilly strictly looked amazingly beautiful and her white coat glistened in the light. It was bright enough to make a blind man see light again. Lilly couldn't believe that I was so good at grooming fur.

"Do you like it?" I asked and Lilly didn't say anything but hugged me amorously.

"I love it Chris...I look amazing thank you" Lilly said breaking away with a long lick on my cheek. Blushing from the affection she showed on me.

"Glad you loved it" I said smiling staring into her lavender eyes. There was a long silence and I decided to break it for what seemed like a awkward moment.

"Umm...let's get started on that paw of yours" I said clearing my throat rising up off of a knee.

"Yeah good idea" Lilly said following me out the bathroom limping.

I walked into the kitchen and realized the moon was high into the night sky. It didn't seem like we were in there that long but time says otherwise. Rosie head was still in the bowl chewing away on the bacon bits in her bowl she loves so much. Lilly effortlessly jumped up on the couch and tried to turn on the TV with the remote. But it brought her too much pain when she doesn't have thumbs. I grabbed the frozen bowl with ice in the fridge along with the ice pack. Then walked over to the couch sitting next to her with the bowl.

"Okay, this might hurt at first but trust me it will help you with the swelling" I said gently grabbing her injured paw wrapping the cold ice pack around it. Lilly only nodded and braced herself for pain. I carefully laid Lilly's paw in the ice water and she whimpered from both in pain and the coldness.

"Shhh relax" I said gently rubbing her calmly. Lilly calmed down a bit then smiled.

"Keep your paw in while I aid your cuts" I said smiling and she nodded. I twisted off the cap for the Neosporin cream and carefully one by one attended it on her cuts. After putting it on the bigger cuts, I carefully strapped a band-aid on her.

Lilly loved the cool massage of the cream and purred softly. When it got to her face she stared me down in my eyes at my every move. At times she blushed when we gazed in each others eyes as I tended her face. This made me smile and forced a bigger on her face as well. But then suddenly she stopped smiling and her face went into a glare at my bloody forearm bite.

"Are you okay?...you know...after what you seem back there?" I asked and a frown quickly escalated on her face.

"I-I don't...know if I am..." Lilly said shivering reminiscing the belligerent sightings.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that" I said twisting the Neosporin cap close.

"Why didn't you save that she-wolf who was trapped in the gas...she was so terrified and had a family...you just left her to die" Lilly said curiously staring in my eyes. I paused for a second remembering what I did then said.

"It was already too late...I saw the blisters forming in her throat cutting her airway….sadly when that happens there is no treatment" I said bowing my head in sorrow for letting a wolf die.

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" Lilly asked softly.

"Hmm, yeah sometimes...but...that's why I want to do all I can while I'm still here alive and breathing with the ones I love" I said smiling and Lilly gasped softly.

"Y-You love me?" Lilly asked smiling and I nervously stuttered out.

"No-No..I didn't m-mean it like that...not saying I d-don't love you it's just that...umm...It's kind of hard to expl-"

"Chris I know what you meant I was just joking with you ease up a little" Lilly said rolling her eyes giggling.

"Y-Yeah right...are you hungry?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yes I'm starving" Lilly said rolling her tongue out her muzzle.

"Okay I'll make you something" I said standing up off the couch.

"Can I take my paw out of this now?" Lilly asked whining like the pup she is.

"No keep it in for now" I demanded and she pouted upset.

"Well can you at least turn on the TV?" Lilly asked.

"That I can do" I said grabbing the remote turning the TV on to The Amazing World of Gumball. Rosie ran up to me again with the tennis ball in her muzzle and I looked out the window it see its pitch black.

"Sorry girl we can't play now...we'll have to play when it's more daylight outside" I said and she dropped the ball out her mouth whimpering.

"A promise is a promise...We'll still going to play...just not now" I said passing her into the kitchen.

I decided to warm up some good old fashioned smoked ribs. Just like my dad used to make them every family reunion. The ribs were already cooked so I just passed them in the microwave after taking them out the fridge. Within the first minute the entire cabin smelled like BBQ smoked ribs. I can tell Lilly loved the smell because she stopped watching TV and paid close attention to what I was doing.

"Let me guess...you smell the ribs right?" I asked, walking back sitting on the couch. Lilly didn't respond and sniffed my hand licking it clean from the BBQ sauce and nodded afterwards.

"I think so..its smells...smoky..but good I can taste it already" Lilly said licking her lips.

"I can tell you right now it taste a lot better than raw caribou" I said chuckling and the microwave went off. Lilly's tail wagged slapping the couch a few times.

I grabbed the plate out the microwave and walked over to the couch sitting back down. Before I said anything she tore the ribs up within seconds leaving nothing behind but bones. When she finished I sat there shocked as she licked the remaining BBQ sauce on the plate. Lilly had BBQ sauce all over her muzzle and a little on her chest. She noticed me staring and had a innocent look on her face.

"What?" Lilly asked puzzled why I'm staring.

"You know some of that was for me too right?" I asked chuckling and she laughed.

"I'm so sorry the hunger me took over...I didn't mean to" Lilly giggled.

"It's fine...but uh...you got a little" I said circling around my mouth.

"Oh, thanks...god I love human food" Lilly said licking her muzzle clean from BBQ sauce.

"That's just only a little bit of what I eat...there's tons of food I know you would love" I said, moving her paw out the iced bowl. Sitting it on the coffee table away from it possible spilling. Then unwrapped the ice pack gently slipping her paw in a paw brace Rosie used to wear. To my surprised, it fit her perfectly and kept her paw away from bending in harm's way.

"There you go..you're all good now" I said smiling.

"Thanks it feels a lot better now" Lilly said smiling moving her paw around trying out the brace not feeling a thing.

"No prob" I said smirking and Lilly spoke up like something's been bothering her.

"Chris can I ask you something?' Lilly asked shyly in almost a whisper.

"Yeah anything" I said smiling repositioning myself on the couch, setting the plate filled with bones on the coffee table.

"Can I...um...stay with you?" Lilly asked timidly.

"Yeah sure you can stay for the night" I said smiling and Lilly shook her head.

"No I mean like...forever" Lilly said smirking a bit but mine went away.

"Umm I don't know if your parents would approve that…" I said and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Who cares what they say...we can keep this a secret between you in me" Lilly said smiling moving closer to me.

"I'll have to think about that" I said unsure still.

"Take your time..but you make me feel something I never felt before" Lilly admitted blushing.

"And what's that?" I asked curious.

"Happiness" Lilly said smiling slyly.

"I make you happy?" I asked smiling.

"Yes you do...when it's just you and me alone my mind never drifts off to my meddling parents or my bragging sister...I feel like I can start over again staying with you" Lilly said blushing timidly.

"Oh...I didn't know that…" I said smirking think about what she said.

"Well now...you...do" Lilly said slowly leaning forward closing her eyes. I didn't know what she was doing and just played along.

My mind of screaming for me to stop before connecting lips with her but my body told me different. Before we shared a kiss under the full moon a loud thunder sounded outside startling her. Lilly clutched into me tightly knocking the bowl of frozen water and ice pack on the floor off the table. Spilling water all over the white carpet soaking it everywhere.

"Are you okay?" I asked holding onto her for comforting.

"No I hate thunder" Lilly said shivering and dug her head deep in my chest when it sounded again.

"Hey you don't have to worry about that..when I make a promise I keep it and I PROMISE I'll never let anything or one hurt you" I said and Lilly smiled widely before licking my cheek. Then yawned in my face showing all her sharp teeth.

"Sorry I'm just worn out" Lilly said laying her head on my chest.

"Yeah I think it's time we get some sleep anyway" I said clapping twice turning the lights off.

"Yeah, I'm pooped" Lilly said snuggling in my chest for comfort.

"I guess I'm the bed?" I joked making her giggle.

"Yep" Lilly joked giggling.

For the next 15 minutes we watched TV and Lilly laughed a few times at the funny Gumball and Darwin scenes. But when I noticed she stopped laughing for awhile I realized she was sleep lightly snoring. Thunder sounded loudly again and she squeezed me tightly whimpering in her sleep. I chuckled and threw a blanket over us and watched American Dad on adult swim before I dozed off myself along with Rosie curled in a ball next to us.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review, Fav, Follow, Or All Of The Above...**


	10. The Return

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter is very short but I'm going through a injury right now. My back hurts like hell and at the same time I'm trying to stay in school to get the best out of my life. I'm also trying to be in my daughter's young life because those years are the most important. My dad has never been in my life much and my family could never afford everything I ever wanted. Imagine being young traveling from hotel to hotel with six other sisters. It's kinda hard asking for things you want when money is short. Therefore I want to give my daughter a life that I wish I had along with the things that she wants and needs. She needs a childhood that I never had with her father so I'm spending every second with her when I can. Anyways I know it's been a few months since I posted a chapter for this story but I'll try to be on my A game from now on. Hope you guys had a great day and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Return

Chris P.O.V

I was awaken from a glamorous slumber by my watch beeping on its daily alarm settings. My eyes couldn't adjust to my watch brightness as I turned the alarm off seeking nothing but my vivid dark room. My throat was crispy and was aching for something to quince it. It felt like I haven't drank anything in years and I can feel my vocal cords stiffing up. Lilly was fast asleep on my chest lightly snoring while Rosie was beside her. I delicately moved Lilly away from my chest onto the pillow and rose up with a wide stretch and yawn. My curtains glowed peeking a little light from the morning sun shining it's small ray's. Usually around this time I would go out exploring exclusive animals, but now that schedule has to change. Sleepily, my feet aimlessly searched for my house slippers touching the cold wooden floor a few times before slipping them on. The bed springs made a small noise while I rose up to walk into the kitchen. It was below freezing in my cabin right now so when I passed the thermostat I turned the A/C off.

"Ok google, turn on dinning lights to 40%" I said sleepily.

"Sure, turing on dining lights to 40%" Google home said turning them on.

"Okay google, start my morning playlist" I commanded sleepily opening the bottom cabinet in the kitchen.

"Okay, playing your morning music" Google home replied doing as I told it. Playing 'Feels Just Like Home' by Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley.

Rosie's bowl was empty and she's always hungry when she wakes up so I poured some more food in her bowl. I figured Lilly would be hungry this morning for breakfast and after all I am her guardian for the day. After heating up the stove, the nearest water bottle in the fridge was drunk to kill my aching thirst. Within seconds, the water was all gone and the bottle was thrown away in the trash. Yesterday was sports Sunday and I missed out on a lot of football because of the war. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to NFL recap of all the games played. Minutes later the stove was done heating at it's hottest point. Now for the best part to start my day, reaching in the fridge for some eggs, sausages, and maple bacon. When I slapped four pieces of bacon on the pan, something was odd. Usually when it sizzles Rosie would run to me prancing and barking for some. Except for this morning, she didn't run out in her cheerful type. I was going to go check on her, but soon lost interest. "Ehh I'm sure she's just in a deep sleep" I thought flipping the bacon.

"Packers fans bad news...we discovered that Aaron Rodgers has broken his collarbone and is out for the rest of the season...rookie quarterback Jerod Evans will be his replacement..he has already been seen practicing with the squad this morning-" The anchor said.

"Ahh shit we have no chance now...who the fuck is Jerod Evans?" I questioned upset. Then suddenly there was a loud noise coming from my basements.

I pressed the button to turn the stove on low and ran down to my basement. Hastily pacing down the stairs turning on the lights all the way, to see my knives and a few guns on the floor. It was Lilly who looked frightened it fell but amazed. Judging by her guiltiness, she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"Lilly what are you doing in here?...you can't just come in here without my permission it's too dangerous" I said walking to her disappointed picking up my knives than guns. Placing them in their original spots on my shelves.

"Is this stuff what you use to hunt?...it looks so cool and weird at the same time….what is this one?" Lilly said strictly ignoring what I just said, curiously sniffing a grenade pin.

"No!...don't sniff that unless you want to get blown up into the size of ants" I said moving her away from it gently not to hurt her paw.

"It turns you into ants?...wow that's so awesome I want to be an ant" Lilly said excitedly sounding like the pup she is. Evidently not understanding my speaking of the figurative language.

"Not literally look, you can't just touch everything you see or you'll end up hurt or even worse dead...do you realize that?" I asked in a serious tone kneeling her height. Lilly calmed down with her ears flat on her head and said.

"Sorry...I was curious and saw something shiny I had to know what it was" Lilly said apologetically like she's said this before many times. "Hmm, wonder why's that?" I thought.

"I don't mind that but next time just ask and I'll show you around deal?" I asked and her tail went a mile a minute.

"Okay I understand but can you do it now?" Lilly asked anxiously, and I chuckled at her excitement.

"Yeah I could but I have to finish co-"

Rudely, I was interrupted but Lilly's stomach that felt like it needed the most attention. Lilly blushed a bright red and innocently giggled cutely.

"Sorry, she does this all the time...you were saying?" Lilly asked giggling, referring back to what I was going to say.

"I figured you would be hungry...do you want breakfast?" I asked chuckling and she nodded rapidly with a wagging tail.

"Yes please" Lilly said cheerfully for more human food. It wasn't hard to notice this was probably Lilly's most favorite part about humans.

"When we finish eating I can show you around down here deal?" I asked and a bright smirk flew across her face.

"Okay deal" Lilly said cheerfully, leading the way back to the door. When she got to the stairs, Lilly struggled to get up the first step from her injured paw. I noticed this and gently picked her up carrying her up the stairs. Lilly let out a high pitched screamed from the element of surprise then laughed afterwards.

"A warning would be good next time" Lilly said giggling blushing as I walked up the stairs carrying her bride style.

"Sorry I thought you knew I was going to do that but obviously not" I said chuckling putting her down once I've got up the steps.

Rosie was wide wake finishing up her breakfast from her bowl until she saw us. As I closed my basement door, she ran up to me with wide eyes and a wagging tail. Hopping in my arms licking my face non-stop showing her normal affection. Sometimes I swear dogs love you more than they love themselves.

"Haha, hey girl it seems like..you're very...happy today" I managed to chuckle out between her picking my face. Lilly smiled genuinely and walked passed us about her business. Rosie claws were scratching me up, to ease the slight pain I sat her down on the floor. Maybe she had too much sleep last night because she was very energetic and wouldn't stop prancing all over me.

"Sit!" I yelled and she did as I told her, whining a bit for wanting to run around more. Rosie knew what I was going to do next and rose on her hind legs in a begging stance. I chuckled reaching in the treat box placing it on her nose.

"Waait" I said while she balanced the treat on her nose whining to eat it.

"Bark" I said, and she tossed it up in the air catching it in her mouth. Enjoying her reward for being so tamed.

"Good girl" I said rubbing her flappy ears returning to the kitchen to see Lilly already sitting at the dining bar.

"How did you get up there without hurting yourself?" I asked curious, but also impressed.

"I have my ways" Lilly said giggling as I returned back to cooking with a slight chuckle.

A few minutes past of cooking bacon then I wanted over to the eggs and sausages next. Lilly was watching my every move with soaked lips desperately wanting to cure her hunger. The whole cabin smelled delicious when I finished cooking and placed both mine and her plate at the diner table. Lilly licked her wet lips inhaling the strong scent of the delicious masterpiece on front of her.

"Mmmm this smell soooo goood" Lilly said sniffing her plate a with a smile.

"It's the best part of the day wouldn't you agree?" I said chuckling, grabbing the Tabasco hot sauce that's near us.

"Yeah I do" Lilly replied before eating the sweetest smelling bacon first. She saw me uncapping the hot sauce pouring it on my eggs and was curious what it was when I put it down. Lilly sniffed it a few times and shuffled out several small adorable sneezes.

"What is that?...it's incredibly strong" Lilly questioned rubbing her nose recovering from the strong intake.

"It's called hot sauce...and I think you would know why it's called that...wanna give it a try?" I asked chuckling already knowing her answer.

"No thanks, it seems toxic" Lilly giggled a bit.

"Oh well more for me then" I said playfully cheering putting the cap back on.

I can tell Lilly seen some more acquire around the table she was curious about. She didn't mention anything just kept eating at a slow pace this time. After a few minutes of eating, we've finished and I cleaned up our dishes. Along with the cooking supplies I used in the kitchen, placing them back in the fridge. Lilly was on the couch calmly swaying her tail waiting for me. Despite that she has a sprained paw and can still hop on the couch amazes me. When I finished washing dishes and cleaning I sat down next to her with a relaxful sigh.

"So what you wanna watch?" I asked grabbing the remote.

"Umm, I don't care honestly" Lilly said with a amused smile.

"You know what a scary movie is?" I questioned with a smirk.

"I'm guessing it's something scary?" Lilly asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Yep, are you up for it?" I asked knowing what her answer might be.

"Fuck yeah! I LOVE scary things" Lilly said cheerfully wagging her tail slapping the couch a few times.

"Haha well okay then, let me get the popcorn" I said chuckling taken back from that kind of response from her. That would've been the last thing I thought she would say. I reached over to the left of me and grabbed the bag of White Cheddar popcorn underneath the lamp table. When I opened them and placed them in the already prepared glass bowl on the coffee table. Lilly's nose had a mind of its own as she sniffed the popcorn curiously. Not truly sure if it's something she quite likes by the smell.

"That smells so weird but good at the same time" Lilly said backing her nose away from the bowl. I put my hand in the bowl, handling some popcorn in my bare hands, urging her to try some.

"Well give it a try" I suggested smirking and she hesitated but soon gave me her trust eating them all in my palms.

"Wow!..that actually is really good!...better than what it smells for sure" Lilly said with a cute giggle.

"Again, you do know some of that was for me right?" I jokingly chuckled making her laugh.

"Sorry I get carried away a lot" Lilly said smiling.

"And why's that?" I asked curiously to what she would say. Her smile instantly turned into more of a straight expression when I asked this.

"I don't eat much in my pack so the most bit of food I'll eat it all in a heartbeat" Lilly exclaimed sounding a bit depressed.

"How come you don't eat?" I asked wanting to know what I can do to help.

"It's the caribou...the herds move up northern a lot and mom sends a group of alphas to hunt them and bring them back to feast our pack but...some of them never return and when they do it's not a lot of food" Lilly explained.

"Well good thing I hunted for you guys or you would've starved to death" I said smiling placing one on Lilly's face too.

"Yeah thanks to you" Lilly said dreamily staring at me. Lilly stood there in a daze enhancing my attention to her.

"Umm are you okay?" I questioned and she quickly snapped out of you.

"Sorry I was stuck in a flashback of you saving me the stampede" Lilly blushing brightly. I've always liked it when she blushes it's so adorable to see the soft side of Lilly. It was a long small silence was we just gazed into each other's eyes.

"So umm let's get started I have a good one in mind a classic scary movie" I spoke up grabbing the remote switching to Netflix.

"Cool" Lilly said laying her head on my lap a respectable distance from my crotch.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked and she giggled.

"You just did" Lilly said softly giggling.

"Okay Miss Smarty Tail can I tell you something I'm curious about?" I said and Lilly giggled again before saying.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Lilly asked still watching the Netflix loading screen.

"Who do you see me as?" I asked puzzling her.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Like do you see me as just a human, friend, brother-"

"I'll definitely say a good friend" Lilly said cutting my sentence with a bright smile.

"Okay good to know" I said smiling at her before turning my attention back to the Tv.

We watched Dead Silence one of my favorite movies of all time. From the start Lilly was taking it like a champ since it wasn't that scary but jumped a few times on the jumpscares. From time to time I can hear her whine and I'll gently stroke her furry back. Soothing her intensity of her recent jumpscare. As we watched the movie Lilly wanted popcorn but doesn't have hands so I hand feed them to her. Lilly blushed when I did this from my unintentionally romance of feeding her. Throughout the movie I can tell Rosie got jealous watching me feed her and hopped on the couch next to me. I smiled and rubbed underneath her floppy ears then she turned over on her belly kicking her legs. Another 40 minutes later the movie was over and Lilly was hooked. She wanted to watch another one and was fascinated by the art of thriller. We watched another one called 'IT' and Rosie was fast asleep when we finished. It was a little past noon and it was time we go back to Lilly's pack to see what's next.

"Okay now that clown was kinda creepy" Lilly said giggling a bit licking her muzzle from the popcorn crumbs.

"Yeah Pennywise is creepy but I'm not really afraid of him" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Same" Lilly said in agreement.

"Ready to go back to your pack?...it's a little past noon" I said looking at the clock on the walls.

"Not really but I know I have to eventually so yeah" Lilly said standing up stretching with her rear in the air and a big yawn; before jumping down off the couch. Making her hair fall back over her eye as usual.

"Ow" Lilly said referring to her paw.

"Careful now it's going to take at least 2 weeks to heal try not to jump if things" I said moving Rosie to a comfortable position on the couch, placing a blanket over her fragile body.

"Yeah sorry I tend to forget, you did such a good job on my paw I don't feel a thing" Lilly said giggling swaying her tail as she sat down. There was a small silence of me gathering my things and putting on my shoes.

"Hey just a thing from me to you...if you're ever hungry again just come here I'll be sure to cook something up for you" I said smiling standing up stretching.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Lilly said smiling back widely.

"I'll get my things and we'll be on our way" I said walking back to my basement before turning back around to say.

"Oh yeah and don't touch ANYTHING" I said just in time as she was about to poke one of my kitchen knives.

"Awww fine I won't" Lilly said pouting putting her paw down. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the basement to gather some weapons.

I took my grandfather's knife along with a 9mm pistol and strapped on a vest. You'll never know when a might turn against, it'll be best to take less damage as I can to my upper body. Just for a element of surprise to high-end predators with good sense of smell; I always keep a stink bomb on me to hide my natural scent. While I was grabbing a few of them off the shelves, a picture of my parents and I fell on the floor. I picked it up glancing at a the rough aged picture. This brought bright a bright smile to my face seeing my parents and I look young and happy.

"I love you guys…" I said smiling my face off before slowly placing the picture back on the shelf. I tucked my gun underneath my shirt and pants looking around making sure I have everything.

From my basement I can hear something rattling upstairs like a bag or somethings. Curiously I walked upstairs back into the living room to see Lilly going to town on some BlueBird powdered donuts. Half of her head was inside the whole bag as powdered sugar was all over the carpet.

"Umm" I said catching her attention with a small chuckle. Lilly reacted negatively trying to get her head out the bag hastily only to hit her head on the coffee table.

"Shit oww" Lilly said inside the donut bag making me laugh.

"You need help?" I asked walking to her as Lilly tried to shake the bag off to no prevail.

"No I got this" Lilly said still trying to take the stuck back off her head. I let wear herself out until she was panting lightly while chuckling at her attempts.

"Now?" I asked chuckling.

*Sigh*

"Yes" Lilly said in defeat of the paper bag latched onto her head.

"You know...you really have a nose that get you into trouble" I said chuckling taking the bag off her head as dust of the powder flustered around us. Lilly shook her white coat getting powder a little on the floor and on me.

"Thanks" Lilly said with a perky smile licking her powdered muzzle.

"That wasn't a compliment" I said opening the door.

"But I took it as one" Lilly said trotting outside.

Lilly and I walked back to her pack almost in complete silence. Here and there I would start up small chats getting to know Lilly better. From the start I can tell Lilly is filled with secrets. Then she questioned me about America and what it was like. I explained to her about the bright lights, awe inspiring beaches, lit parties, few genres of music, and most importantly sports. Lilly's lavender eyes sparkled blindly as her tail swayed a mile a minute when I told her this. At the back of my mind I wonder if I shouldn't have told her this. It might give her more than one reason to run away from home. She's already proved being capable of doing it because of her mom.

I was finishing off my discussion about the scenery of Los Angeles when Lilly just froze in place. It took me a second to catch on but when I turned my head in front of me I almost threw up. There were dried up blood and gore everywhere we could looked; from the honoring wolves who gave up their lives for territory. Lilly walked pin point next to me trying her best not to look at all the dried blood and inner insides of wolves. As we walked past and over lifeless bodies I noticed most of them died from the gas. Big hurling blisters were covered all over their bodies including some of their sex parts. Lilly wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because she had her eyes closed blocking out the horror scene. She stepped on a wolf's muzzle causing him to loudly gasp for air shooting his eyes open. Lilly let out a high pitched scream limping behind me timidly.

"Please-Please….H-Help" He said with a raspy voice reaching his bloody paw out to me. He was covered in blisters and was badly beaten. Half his torso was fucked up and I had no clue how he managed to live overnight.

I reached for my grandfather's knife kneeling down and stabbed him in the head announcing his death. Lilly whimpered after the impact and looked away for as long as she could. When I rose up there was blood splattered all over my hands. I wiped them off on my pants and looked down at Lilly behind me.

"He's gone now...let's keep moving" I said beginning to walk but Lilly stopped me.

"Can you carry me?" Lilly asked in almost a begging tone.

"Okay" I said kneeling down picking her up and she immediately hid her face in my chest.

"Don't worry we're going to get through" I calmly whispered stroking her back. I maneuvered my way through the piles of dead souls and slippery organs; trying to reach northern of the back. It smelled horrific and I wanted to get out of the war zone quick as possible. Then suddenly I heard a vicious growl behind me making Lilly whimper.

"WE HAVE SOME SURVIVORS!" He called to the others not taking his eyes off me for a second. The others joined him inching to us barking vigorously.

"Chris I'm scared" Lilly replied nervously looked up at me.

"I'm going to get us out of this…" I said slowly backing up.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Fav, Review, Or All Of The Above...**_


	11. A3

**Hey Guys Sorry For The Long Wait And That This Isn't A New Chapter But I Felt Like I Should Update You Guys. Well, For Starters, I'm Planning On Joining The Air Force And Just Started Our Basic Training 3 Weeks Ago. It's Taking A Huge Chunk Of My Time Writing And At The Same Time I'm In School For Engineering. So Far College Has Been Great For Me And I Can See Myself In A Good Position To Take Care Of My Family. Then On The Other Hand I Am A Father And Rasing My Beautiful Baby Girl Trying To Tend Her The Time I Can. Since I've Been Stationed For Basic Training She's Been Sending Me Drawings For Me To Come Back Home. As A Father, That'll Make You Heartsick In A Heartbreak Your Little Girl Thinks You're Going To Never Come Back. But Don't Worry I Have Another FanFiction Account Where I Write "My Little Pony" Stories For Her Mom To Read To Her At Bedtime. It's Cute And One Of The Best Ways To Make My Baby Girl Happy. Now I Got That Out The Way I Want To Share That Every Chapter Isn't Promised But I'm Trying To Spare Time To Write More. Please Understand My Situation For Some Of The Impatient PM's I've Been Received Lately. I Hope This Clears Things Up For You Guys, Have A Great Night/Day!**


	12. Family Bond

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I have been very busy in the military. If you haven't read my lastest aurthors note I challenge you to do so. It will explain why I haven't been posting and because of that I found a way to write over 8,000 words for you guys. Nice to know I had a lot of patient readers in the Fanfiction world who don't give me as much trouble as my high school story readers. So far this story has been popping up in Google search engine the most in America and I want to thank you guys for the love. To have only written 5-7 real actual** **chapters and push 50,000 views is crazy. Everyday I write you guys give me more an more inspiration to do what I love best. Anytime I was feeling like shit with no one to talk to; I opened up Google docs and typed my heart away. I've always thought the best I can do is make someone else day happy even though mine was shitty. I can't explain and say it enough thank you so much for the support honestly. You guys are strictly loyal and amazing. I am glad I am in the position to motivate thousands of people around the world to write stories of their own.**

 **Corny Joke Of The Day!**

What do you call a bear with no teeth? - A GUMMY BEAR! Hahahahah

* * *

Chapter 12 Family Bond

* * *

 _Previously on Forever With An Human…_

"WE HAVE SOME SURVIVORS!" He called to the others not taking his eyes off me for a second. The others joined him inching to us barking vigorously.

"Chris I'm scared" Lilly replied nervously looking up at me.

"I'm going to get us out of this…" I said slowly backing up.

* * *

Chris and Lilly we're trapped, with nowhere to go circled by vigorous wolves inching closer to shred them apart. Blood was soaked upon the wolves coated fur, as it seemed rough and prickled. One of the wolves left fang was missing due to likely a strike to the muzzle. Death was calling Chris and Lilly's name as the clouds smothered the sun surrounding them all in darkness. Speckles of water drops fell from the sky softly pecking the ground with small thuds.

A jet black wolf with yellow cold eyes was inching towards them snickering his teeth. This wolf is completely built as if he wasn't even a wolf. His image was much acquire to an jet black alpha lion. The paws on this wolf was massive, his fangs were longer than usual, and claws can chump down a full grown tree. Clearly he's the dominant leader of this pack and serves a purpose. The closest wolf crouched into launching position and leaped at them claws first. Chris turned his back to protect an already physically and mentally hurt Lilly. Causing himself an devastating pain as the wolf clawed into his back several times. Leaving a deep gash while thick blood soaked his shirt briskly. Chris almost lost his balance to the hard blow on his back but stayed strong to his life promises. Lilly whimpered in fear and seen another wolf running towards them to kill.

"Lookout!" Lilly screamed catching his attention. Chris whipped his head around and simply moved out the way making the attacking wolf clash with his own pack members.

Chris seen the opening that was available and took it, hauling ass northern where Lilly's pack supposedly should be. The wolves recovered from their fall and all as a unit chased after them.

"YOU FOOLS DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" The alpha leader yelled while chasing them.

The wolves were catching up faster than they should because Chris was severely hurt. Lilly noticed this first and dugg her head into his chest expecting the worse to happen. One of the wolves was an decent amount of feet away from them and launched at Chris's leg. Biting down as hard as she could causing Chris to scream in agony while a few tears escaped his eyes. Chris effortlessly did a 360 spin flinging her into a old fallen tree knocking her unconscious. But that still helped the wolves in their favor because it wasted time for them to catch up. The alpha wolf jumped in front of Chris before he could start running again and backed them into the other pack members behind.

"Looks like you have nowhere else to run...I've always wondered how it felt to kill a human...I guess I'm about to find out" The alpha wolf said in a deep crackled voice, smirking evilly moving closer.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked trying not to put so much pressure on his hurt leg.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" He asked chuckling, stopping in his steps. Chris and Lilly looked at the wolf puzzled with no clue what he's talking about. The wolf cleared his throat and held up his paw for his pack to hold back.

"Sorry for the rude approach but let me formally introduce myself..the name is Cain..the most feared wolf in all the land...I've lied stole and even killed my own family to earn my way to the top...it took me five years of recruiting the coldest-heart blooded killers to fulfil one dream we all want to accomplish" Cain said calmly with a smirk sitting down.

"And what is that?...to be the devil's little sluts?" Chris insulted showing no fear within him.

"No I'm much more formidable than Satan himself...I want to be the most powerful pack of all time...we've wiped out every pack so far and I'm that much closer" Cain said with a wider smirk.

"So you're going to wipe out every pack in Canada and cause an extinction?...that's such a dumbass plot" Chris said and the wolves growled behind him, startling Lilly into a ball in Chris's arms. But Chris the wise man he is, showed no fear to these wolves.

"Well not an extinction for us but for whoever that isn't with us...years of preparation has finally paid off and I'm going down in my packs history as the worthiest wolf to ever accomplish such an achievement...wolves from next generations will praise me as the wolf who did it all...we are to be the last pack left to populate Canada and let it be well-known...but first..these Western and Eastern mutts are the ones to be terminated...until then...I'll be damned if a human intercept our plans" Cain said pulling out his claws growling viciously.

"It's seems like you're more worried about me there for a second why's that?" Chris asked backing up a little bit.

"I know what you humans are cable of...you can wipe out the face of the Earth's crust in a heartbeat...I've seen a sample of it yesterday with the gas..you've put fear in my packs heart and owe them your death" Cain said with a low loud growl.

"I am the one you're terrified of...because I have things like this?" Chris said pulling out his gun pointing it to Cain's pack members. They all coward down in fear backing away from him.

"Seems like extinction wouldn't make you or you're future pack the most powerful after all...humans are at the top of the food chain and is always gonna have you running...that's how it is and how it always will be" Chris said firmly and Cain growled loudly launching at him only to get pistol whipped to the ground.

Chris took off running on a limp ignoring the intense pain echoing throughout his body. Without hesitation or orders the wolves took off after him ready to quench their thirst with his blood. Adrenaline flowed through Chris body managing him to outdo the impossible hopping fallen logs and gaping rocks. The wolves caught up fairly quickly, running next to them trying to snap at Chris's forearm. Lilly let out a small scream when Chris shot his gun killing the wolf instantly. Cain had enough of this child's play and ran up a tree using it's hardness to fling himself forward at Chris full force. Cain tackled Chris knocking the wind out of his chest and Lilly flew out his arms trampling down a small hill. Chris tried to reach for his knife but Cain bit his already damaged forearm from yesterday's attack. He cried out in pain as blood leaked out his arm and Cain licked his bloody muzzle clean. Cain walked over to Chris's neck in a dominant position over him and said.

"Now who is at the top of the chain?...humans are a disgrace to this planet and is just as worthless as dirt...you in other words aren't even worth being called a human...even worse...a piece shit it what you are" Cain said eviling moving down to his neck but Chris held him up with all his strength while he snapped at his throat. He managed to bold his fist and punch Cain with a few hard punches pissing him off even more. The other wolves were coming to hold Chris down to be executed.

"Chris take this!" Lilly said sliding his slightly bloody knife to him. Chris picked up hastily swing it as Cain but his reaction time was on point dodging the knife.

Chris rose himself up on two feet holding his knife in front of him ready to stab anyone who fucks with him.

"Come on fight like the man you claim you are" Cain said as they circled each other.

"You think I'm stupid you have a advantage" Chris said refusing to fight him without the knife.

"Either fight me without the knife or the pup dies" Cain said motioning his pack to Lilly.

"Lilly run!" Chris yelled but it was too late. One of his members grabbed her by the neck and bit down slightly causing her to yelp.

"Chris help me please!" Lilly begged with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Lilly I'll get us out of this" Chris said looking back at her, then Cain growled jointing his attention back to him.

"You should never take your eyes off the enemy" Cain said with a smooth low voice. Chris threw his knife aside and said.

"Even with my eyes closed I can still kick your furry ass" Chris said standing in a defensive boxing position. Cain had enough of the small talk and tried to pounce him, but Chris was quick off his feet rolling out the way.

Cain came in for a second attack and was punched causing him to whimper slightly. His pack all gasped at once as if it was something that doesn't happen often.

"Ehh that was cute…" Cain said licking away his own blood before striking Chris across his chest with his razor sharp claws.

Chris screamed in pain falling to his knees holding his now bloody chest. Cain slowly walked over to him and clawed his back making Chris fall completely on the ground.

"Chris no!...let me go you fuckheads" Lilly said trying to break free from the wolves grasp to no prevail. Cain was circling the downed Chris who is still recovering from his blows.

"Humans...they're defensiveness without their gadgets just as I thought...you mean to tell me we have creatures like you on top of the whole world?" Cain asked firmly, Chris tried to hit him with a slow weak punch just to miss horribly.

"Pathetic...you will never defeat me or any predator in this forest..you're nothing but an fraud of a human destroying the world...killing you is doing a favor to all kinds of species" Cain said placing his muzzle around his neck.

"NO!" Lilly yelled sneezing her way out of the wolf grasp running to Chris full speed.

"Hey get back here" The wolf said chasing after her.

Lilly was a few feet away from saving Chris's life but was slapped by Cain knocking her unconscious. Her body flew into a nearby rock with a small thud. Lilly's looked as if she was lifeless on the ground. Chris took this chance and kneed Cain in the ribcage causing him to groan. Chris moved up to his feet and punched Cain as hard as he could in the face. Punching him repeatedly leading him to a nearby steep cliff. He tried to strike back a few times but Chris doged them as they came effortlessly. Cain wasn't falling in defeat he stayed on his paws relentless to go down. Chris ran towards him full speed tackling Cain to the ground giving him hard blows to the face.

"Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep" Chris said repeatedly as he punched him but Cain refused. Cain rolled over on top and was snapping at him while Chris used all his might to keep him off.

Before Cain's sharp teeth had a meeting with Chris's face; Cain was tackled by a unknown wolf. Chris rose up to his feet and seen that it was Eve who tackled him. Winston and his alphas all ran in for back up ready to fight if they have to. Cain was oddly quick to escape Eve grasp and paced back and forward a good distance away from them. With his small pack members behind him growling. The small droplets of rain then began to form bigger. Falling harder creating a loud commotion of cries at the rain slapped the ground.

"Cain" Winston said in a hatred voice.

"Winston" Cain said with a evil smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Winston asked.

"Isn't it obvious..pack dominance...soon I'll wipe out you and everyone in your pack until we're the last standing in Canada...but the first thing on my list is killing that fucking human" Cain said barking and growling loudly at Chris only to be growled back at by the alphas.

"Cain we can talk this out" Winston said camly.

"There's no time for talking I'm running out of patience...I'll be back in a year deep as ever with an army of wolves...no one's has ever defeated me or gave my pack a run for our tails...thanks to this human I'm sparing your packs lives...leave Canada or be killed the choice is yours" Cain said still pacing side to side breathing heavily.

"We're not going anywhere..if a fight is what you want that's what you'll get" Winston said firmly with no regret.

"Fine!...just know I'm coming for the human first so don't standing in my way" Cain said smiling at Chris's evilly running away with his pack following him. After he was out of sight all the attention turned to Chris who just stood there with a innocent face.

"What?" Chris said moving his now soaked hair away from his face.

"What did you do to him?" Winston said walking up to Chris.

"I almost beat him in a fight" Chris said and everyone gasped.

"What's the big commotion about it was just a fight?" Chris continued on confused.

"Just a fight?...you just fought a wolf who has been undefeated all his life..if you beat him that means you are now his packs leader" Winston said seeming to be thinking about something.

"Wait really?" Chris asked in clearity of shock, holding his fist feeling like he's the shit now.

"Yes really...we have no choice but to train you...Cain's going to be back in a year" Winston said sitting down.

"Honey this is dangerous he hasn't even been accepted in our pack yet" Eve said.

"What other choice do we have?...you heard Cain and you know how relentless he is...I am not giving in to him...not again" Winston said with emotion in his voice. From behind them, there was a young moan catching everyone's attention to the sound. Lilly was recovering from her blow from Cain and was weak to stand up.

"Lilly…are you okay?" Eve asked running to her aid checking all over her body.

"Mom I'm okay..just d-dizzy" Lilly said trying to stand and walk only to fall down again whimpering.

"Come on dear on my back you go" Eve said placing Lilly on her back.

"M-Mom I said..I'm f-fine" Lilly said sounding as if she was half conscious.

"Try to stay with me Lilly don't sleep on me' Eve said as she walked to where they were stationed.

Chris felt a sharp pain in his stomach and covered it hastily with his hand to ease the pain. When he withdrew his hand, it was soaked in dark warm blood. Before he managed to say anything, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he fell on the cool bloody dirt with a loud thud. This snapped Lilly into reality and she rushed to Chris side escaping her moms lecture. Lilly ripped off his shirt with her teeth and admired all his bruises and deep claw gashes. Coming to an explanation that he's dead if she doesn't help him. A pool of blood was slowly evolving around his body and this started to freak Lilly out. Chris body was brutally beaten and marked up with cuts that are going to have a story behind them.

"We have to help him or he's going to die" Lilly said looking back at her parents trying to hold in the tears running away from her lavender eyes.

"Alex...take him to the pack healer...alphas go with her and make sure he makes it there safe" Winston ordered and they all nodded doing as he commanded. Carefully dragging him on Alex back taking off to the healers new den. Lilly was setting off to follow them but Winston stopped her.

"Not you, you're coming with us" Winston said picking her up by the scruff of her neck carrying her a different direction.

"But-But..I want to be with him..leave me alone" Lilly said trying to wiggle her way out watching the alphas carry Chris away.

* * *

Time Skip…

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

Drops of liquid was tapping my aching forehead as my eyes flickered open. There was a wolf hovering over me dripping for what it seems like water onto my shirtless body. The wolf touched my gashing cuts and I groaned in pain causing me to sit up. She backed away in fright frozen on the spot. Probably surprised I woke up so soon or afraid I'm going to hurt her. My ears was ringing loudly and there was crawling sounds near my ear. The first reaction was to flick my ears from the potential bug crawling on me. But when I did it, I noticed the spider was on the ground some feet away from me crawling. This through me off that my hearing just suddenly increased by a lot, that I was hearing a spider crawl that's nowhere near me. I had then evaluated where I am and what is happening to me all at once; it was a slightly dark humid den, surrounded by injured wolves of all varieties. The gashes on my chest was actually feeling better other than what happened a few seconds ago. I felt my chest with my hands and noticed they were covered with leaves and some sort of minty herb to keep it in place. When my eyes perked up at the stranger wolf, she cowered in fear whining for her life.

"Please don't h-hurt me..I am just doing my job" She said with an frightened heart.

"Hey hey relax..I'm not going to hurt you calm down" I said in a calm friendly tone.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?..I've heard tons of stories about humans and what they do to us" She said not believing me.

"There's always two sides of a story you can't just live off one side without knowing the other" I said groaning a bit as I adjusted the leaves on my chest.

She didn't have the chance to finish bandaging me completely because I woke up; but I started to investigate the meds wolves use. I remember Alex telling me she uses bugs and poison in her herbs for wolves to drink. Not sure how she mixed it in a way to make it helpful than dangerous but I'll find out. Everything from then on I've been curious about when it comes to meds wolves use. It's also quite fascinating how wolves don't do much different than humans when it comes to meds. All this time I thought wolves left the weak to die alone. Unfortunately that doesn't happen, wolves are dependent on each other and actually have a heart. Well, this pack has a heart for pack members at least, it's unknown for other packs after today.

There was this yellow looking liquid that was inside half a coconut shell and my curious mind lusted me to touch it. The smell of the substance gave me an urge to sneeze but my mind of focused enough to ignore it. My middle finger was almost inside the coconut to feel the weird looking substance until.

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you" She said sounding less frightened and more strict.

"Why not what is it?" I asked holding the shell watching the liquid move inside, smelling for what seems toxic.

"Its stomach acid" She replied.

"Yep, that explains a lot" I said sitting it back down in its prime.

"So..what happened to you?...looks like you've been through hell you were sweating in your sleep " She said placing some herbs on a injured wolf keeping herself busy.

"It feels like I am in hell right now" I said referring to my health of torture. There were forming bruises all over my chest and arms; every little move I made I felt damn near every muscle tense up.

"You took on a good beating..lucky enough I was here to help in time" She said placing leaves on the wolf she's aiding as he shivered in slight pain.

"And what your name may be?" I asked politely, watching her work on the wolf.

"I don't know if I should tell you that" She said timidly.

"Well then I'll go first..my name is Chris I live on the outskirts of Jasper to help and study many species of animals in this area" I said as truthfully as I could.

"Wait were you the one I heard hunted caribou for the whole pack?" She asked raising her full attention to me.

"Yep that's me" I said with a small smile.

"Oh.." She said somewhat surprised.

"Let me guess...you thought I was a wolf?" I asked and she only nodded before working back on the wolf. It was a small quiet silence before she decided to speak up after finishing with the wolf. My nose had a mind of its own, sniffing harshly in the direction of a delicious smell.

"What is that delicious smell?...I can really fed on something right now I'm craving" I said with my mind floating out my head into heaven. Licking my dry crusty lips in desire for food.

"It's probably the caribou not too far from here" She said putting one last bandage on the wolf. I snapped out of my daze when she had said that. "Did I really just call dead raw caribou delicious?.. something isn't right" I thought.

"How far exactly?" I asked curious.

"Almost a mile...half the pack is in the feeding grounds right now" She said cleaning herself from the blood on her paws.

"Woah" I said to the weird fact I smelled some rotten caribou from almost a mile away. Then have the sudden appetite to eat some caribou. I thought about it for a few seconds and just shoved it off. Maybe I hit my head hard enough again to have me acting this way.

"My name is Louise but most wolves calls me Lou" She said moving the coconut shell replacing it with another one that's filled with another substance.

"Nice to me you Louise...thank you for fixing me up I owe you one" I said with a smile.

"It's nothing just doing my job and it's nice to meet you too..you're nothing like what I heard from rumors" Louise replied with a small smirk.

"What are the rumors?" I asked curious.

"Oh um, I think it's best if I don't tell you" Louise said sounding like she's hiding something.

"Okay I guess" I said searching for my shirt to see it's bloody and ripped up in the corner of the den.

"You never told me what happened to you" Louise said starting another subject to kill the silence.

"Some wolf by the name of Cain put up a fight with me" I said and she gasped inflicting pain on the injured wolf; enforcing too much pressure on his wound.

"You fought Cain and lived?...no one has ever done that" She said somewhat amazed.

"Yeah supposedly he's coming back for another war in a year and if I don't leave he's going to wipe out you guys pack" I explained in disbelief, not having a clue what to do next but leave forever.

"Wait what do you mean wipe out the pack?-"

"Ahh you're awake..I was beginning to be worried about you...as for you Louise you can have a break Alex will handle it from here when she gets back thank you" Winston said walking in with a crooked smile. Louise nodded and went about her business looking back at me for a second before she was out of sight.

"Hey about the war thing..I can just leave and never return I don't want any trouble" I quickly said before Winston could say anything.

"Oh I understand...you can do as you please but let me ask you something if you're not in such a hurry" Winston said sitting down in front of me gleaming in my eyes.

"Um ok" I said a little shook.

"How would you feel if someone intrude your home... destroyed all your belongings...killed your family but left you alive so you can witness it helplessly?" Winston said firmly.

"I understand what you're trying to get at but this a bit of a personal issue" I said.

"So you lied to us and our packs?" Winston questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well you said it yourself that you were here to help when we are in danger...now I know who you really are" Winston said with a stern glare, before turning away to walk out the den until I stopped him.

"You really think I can defeat a skillful wolf two times my size?" I asked staring at the ground then looking up at him.

"You almost did today..why do you say such a thing?" Winston asked turning his head back.

"It's only because you guys helped me I would've died today..he has advantages and well...just look at me" I said referring to my gashes, claw marks, cuts, and bruises.

"Why does it matter what I say or think?" Winston asked.

"Why does it matter what you say or think?...you're the one who approved the war in the first place" I said not understanding his point. Winston walked over to me face to face almost and said.

"My father once told me..when someone judges you it's only an opinion until you make it a fact" Winston said proudly sitting next to me gazing out the den.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If you believe what me or even the pack says about you not defeating Cain instead of yourself...you might as well make it a fact" Winston said and I was lost for words. It was a little bit of a silence until I spoke up clearing my throat.

"When do I start training" I said and he looked over at me with a small smirk.

"You will be in basic training of alpha school first in the fall and will be moved into combat training afterwards" Winston explained.

"Okay sounds fine to me" I said yawning regretting it instantly when my head began to hurt.

"Before we get too far ahead of ourselves...I don't know much about the human body but do whatever you can to heal and avoid unhealthy sequences as possible" Winston said standing up walking towards the exit.

"Winston" I called to him catching his attention.

"How's Lilly?" I asked him and he smiled.

"She's fine she's uh...been worried about you lately" Winston said with a odd chuckle.

"When can I see her?" I asked and Winston thought for a second then smiled slightly.

"Chris do you have feelings for my daughter?" Winston asked.

"Uh umm no..I mean she is a very sweet nice wolf of course but..I just wanted to make sure she was okay" I said hesitantly blushing.

"Hmm..sure you can see her later tonight for dinner" Winston said with a small chuckle before leaving the den.

"Make sure you get a little rest" I heard Winston say outside the den.

When he said that weirdly enough I began to feel sleepy. But there was no way I can fall asleep with half dead wolves around me and a uncomfortable hard floor. I figured maybe I'll just relax for a bit at least until Alex comes to replace Louise's job as healer. The bloody ripped up shirt in the corner was the only comfortable option to lay my head on. When I grabbed the shirt, the blood was leaking off the shirt on to me. I squeeze all the blood out my shirt into this empty coconut shell beside me until the was no more leaking. I then placed the shirt beneath my head and stared at the ceiling of the den in deep thought.

"Why are they coconut shells in the middle of the timberlands?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

Few Hours Later

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

It has been a few hours since I last seen Chris and I have been aching to know if he's okay. My dad left some time ago to check up on him and never returned. Throughout most of the day I have been lying down at the entrance of our new den watching the day go by. Watching the storm brighten the sky with lighting as the rain turned into mist after some time. When the rain stopped completely, it gave off a new freshly smell of humid air as a rainbow was beautifully visible over the horizon. There was a small puddle in front of me showing off my reflection. As drops of water leaked from the ceiling of the den into the puddle. I couldn't help but to think back when Chris cut my hair after he bathe me. He did a good job grooming me he's really good at that. From now on I'll start to pay more attention to myself than usual. A long sigh escaped my mouth while my tail slowly swayed side to side on the cool dirt. In the background I could hear Kate quiet sobbs over Humphrey after his incident. When Humphrey blacked out, she had stayed by his side since then. Soon the drops of the water made a pattern that was starting to put me to sleep. Then I felt something warm lean against me and I opened my eyes to see it was mom.

"Hey dear how are you feeling?" Mom asked in a mother like tone. I sighed and put my head back on my paws looking out the dens entrance with no response.

"I think there's something we need to discuss" Mom said with sorrow in her voice.

"What is it mom?...go chat with your other favorite daughter " I said curling myself up in a ball closing my eyelids.

"Lilly, I love you both equally" Mom said with emotion in her voice.

"You do?...sure doesn't seems like it she gets all the attention and whatever she wants" I said softly.

"You have to understand sh-"

"She's the oldest and future of the pack blah blah blah nothing's changed..sometimes I feel like you forget you have a second daughter" I said with small tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good mother lately this is all my fault" Mom said starting to tear up herself. Kate then stood up from Humphrey and walked over to mom with droopy ears.

"N-No mom this is my fault..I made things worse by being so selfish for the attention..I was so caught up in myself that I always ignored you" Kate said feeling guilty.

"It doesn't matter now...you've guys already done too much damage" I said utterly firmly.

"I just wanted to say it wasn't right to leave you out of everything and put Kate before you..my responsibilities as a mother is to aid and show affection to to both my babies but I was so blind to know how you were truly feeling" Mom said with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Lilly I'm so sorry for being so bossy and selfish I didn't ever meant to hurt you please don't hate me forever" Kate said clinging on to her and I half smiled rolling my eyes.

"Look I don't hate you guys I just feel so left out..like I am not apart of anything in our pack" I said as my smile disappeared.

"You're a huge part of our pack because you are family...you might not be as valuable as Kate going to be some day but that doesn't mean you don't have value" Mom said and I bowed my head in disappointment.

"I know and I am sorry for being so harsh on you guys" I said apologetically.

"I think we needed to hard truth..and I promise to never hit you again" Mom said with a smile giving me a big warm hugs. I looked over at Kate and she was smiling widely at us.

"Oh get in here bossy tail" I said pulling her in our group hug. She didn't pull away and happily accepted our hug.

"Well a group hug with me are you kidding me?" Dad said walking up to us with a chuckle.

"Dad!..where's Chris is he okay?!" I asked in worried excitement running up to him demanding a answer.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Dad asked sitting next to mom.

"Um hey guys" Chris said slowly walking in waving.

"Chris!" I yelled running to him jumping in his arms.

"Haha nice to know you're okay too" Chris said hugging me tightly.

"Are you staying?" I said pulling away panting with my tail going a mile a minute.

"Yeah for dinner and I have to get home soon to feed Rosie" Chris said putting me down on the ground.

"Ooo ooo can I go with you?" I asked excitedly.

"I need a little time for myself" Chris said and a frown was quickly formed on my face.

"Oh..I understand" I said putting my head down as my tail was flat on the ground.

"Hey brighten up we have all our lives to hang out" Chris said kneeling to me lifting up my head staring in my eyes. I couldn't find any words to say so I just smiled widely. Then suddenly Chris jolted surprised of something at the entrance of the den. I was going to ask him what's wrong but Hutch came in dragging a large caribou.

"Let me help you with that" Chris said walking over to Hutch and grabbed the caribou by the horns.

Effortlessly it slipped out of Hutch's grasp as Chris dragged it to us with no problems. Leaving us all quietly impressed of how he slid it to us without breaking a sweat.

"Woah you're strong for a human it took me 30 minutes dragging that here" Hutch said shocked but impressed.

"Of course he is...he nearly defeated Cain he has to have some kind of strength" Winston said smirking while Chris looked shocked himself he did that.

"I-I...lift at times..but not that much holy shit" Chris said mumbling out the last part admiring his muscles.

"We all have had a long day on empty stomachs and we'll discuss some more things after dinner...Hutch feel free to join us" Mom said sitting in front of the caribou.

"No we can't eat yet Humphrey hasn't woken up yet" Kate said sounding like she's having an emotional breakdown.

"Kate you know the rules...omegas eat last" Dad said stern.

"Lilly's an omega but she doesn't eat last" Kate whined.

"She's in our family" Dad explained.

"Humphrey is family too..if I remembered correctly you were the one who took him in after you found him" Kate said.

"She's right dear you did find him" Mom said smiling in his defeated. What's more expected than the pup that gets everything she wants.

"Alright fine..you can save Humphrey a good half" Dad said sighing and Kate nodded with a smile lying next to him.

"Everyone else dig in" Dad said and went head first into it's stomach. I ran to my favorite part of the caribou and motioned Chris to sit next me.

He smiled and walked over sitting down next to me. Watching be bite into the caribous neck eating the tender parts. This time I'm making sure Chris eats a good bit of caribou meat just to be a asshole to him. My parents is around so there's no way he's telling me no. This is the best prank that I ever thought of, the look on his face is going to be so priceless. Before I could advance with my prank, Chris started digging in like he was a rapid wild wolf, bringing all the attention to him. Blood was all over his face and hands while he slurped up meat from the caribou. He was creating a big mess around himself as he devoured getting a little on me. Chris moaned from apparently how good it tasted causing a few giggles and chuckles. I was surprised how fast he was eating and the fact he loves it now.

"For someone who didn't like it at first sure loves it now" Mom said getting a few laughs from us. Chris then realized what he was doing and wiped away all the blood, but in some places he didn't get them all.

"S-Sorry I haven't eaten anything all day" Chris said seeming to be thinking about something. I was going to question him about it but decided not to.

* * *

40 Minutes Later

* * *

There was nothing left of the caribou but straps and bones. And of course the big hunky leg that Kate was saving for a possibly dead Humphrey. Kate was cuddled up next to him after only eating a small amount of caribou herself. I still don't know what she sees in him, he's so not her type, but she apparently loves him. Hm, maybe I should tease Kate about her love for Humphrey later. I can get her to admit she does without her knowing. Meanwhile mom and dad was finishing up their side of the caribou while Hutch collected the bones for later. Chris was finished eating before me and was on his I think it's called phone. My stuffed belly dragged across the den floor as I scouted over to him to see what he's doing. Then laid my muzzle on his unhurt forearm gazing at the screen. From the looks of it he was playing some type of awesome looking game.

"What game is that it looks fun" I said with a curious tail wagging behind me.

"Fortnite..it's pretty addicting" Chris said not taking his eyes off his phone.

"How do you play?" I asked watching him play.

"You get dropped down from a flying bus on this island and you have to survive and stay inside the circle from the expanding storm..other players in the game are also doing the same and is trying to kill you..the last ones standing out of 100 players wins the game" Chris explained.

"What happens if the storm gets you?" I asked.

"You die" Chris said as he built something around him then drinking a blue substance afterwards. Then making a door after he finished drinking running out of the thing he built.

"Oh yeah it's literally impossible to survive if you can't build forts... I'll teach you more later if you want to pla-"

Before Chris can finish his sentence, his player died from a explosion. Chris let out a long frustrated sigh making me giggle.

"Damn these rocket launchers" Chris said sounding a bit upset.

"What's it called again?...rage quit?" I asked giggling.

"You shut up" Chris chuckled playfully tickling me.

"Hahaha okay I'm sorry" I said laughing giving into his punishment.

"You better be" Chris said rubbing my back receiving soft moans from me.

"Mmm that feels amazing" I said starting to relax myself in his comfort.

Mom and dad then walked over us making Chris stop messaging me. I was kinda upset when he stopped but he did it for the best of his life. They were both smiling as us so it couldn't be something bad.

"Chris I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for our pack and taking care of our daughter" Mom said with a small smirk.

"No problem all I ever want to do is help" Chris said smiling at them while rubbing my back again.

"You are truly special to our pack and we have been discussing a while about you being apart of the pack" Dad said smirking and I squealed in excitement.

"Say yes" I said excitedly tugging him slightly and he chuckled looking at me before back at my parents.

"Do I have a choice?" Chris asked and mom growled at him.

"What do you think?" Mom asked ready to attack him.

"Well yes it is happy to be apart of the pack" Chris said shaking my dad's paw relatively fast making him chuckle.

"Nice to have you" Dad said smiling.

"Yes you know what this means?" I asked smiling widely at Chris.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I get to hang out with my best friend everyday" I said happily nuzzling his arm and he seems surprised I called him that.

"Humphrey you're awake" Kate said happily in the back smothering him in a hug.

"K-Kate you're hurting me" Humphrey said managing to say it before she killed him for real this time.

"Oh sorry" Kate said losing her grip but still hugging him. When she pulled away he looked around for a second and seen me.

"Ahh a human" Humphrey said whimpered hiding behind Kate.

"Humphrey it's okay we won't hurt you besides he'll have to get through me first" Kate said proudly like she can beat Chris.

"She gets that from me" Mom whispered to Chris with a smile walking over to Kate and Humphrey.

"I think I'll just go it's getting late anyway" Chris said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Nooo don't go..you can't stay a little longer?" I plead sadly he's leaving me.

"No I can't I'm sorry but I'll be back first thing tomorrow" Chris said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Chris then looked and dad who nodded at him for approval to leave.

"You're dismissed we'll discuss more tomorrow" Dad said firmly.

"Dad can I walk him down the slope please?" I asked begging.

"Yes but that's it don't go any further" Dad said with a soft smile.

"Come on Chris" I said pulling on his sleeves.

"Okay I'm coming I'm coming" Chris chuckled as I literally dragged him out the den. When we walked far enough down the slope I sat on the edge with my head down.

"Hey Lilly what's wrong?" Chris said kneeling down to me bringing himself pain.

"It's just that..I wasn't ready to come back to my family yet I was having so much fun with you...please take me with you" I said looking up at him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lilly but I can't...I have to listen to your dad's orders...besides I have to bandage myself up and hop in a ice cold bathe and I don't want you to hear me scream like a bitch" Chris joked making me laugh.

"I would actually love to hear you scream haha" I said laughing along with him. It was a small silence and the moon was lighting up the starless sky.

"I'll tell you what if we have free time tomorrow maybe I'll ask if you can come spend a day with me how does that sound?" Chris asked and a my face lit up.

"I would absolutely love that" I said hugging him alluringly pulling away with our noses inches apart. I quickly broke our trance blushing heavily not realizing how close we were.

"Lilly" Dad called from the den catching our attention.

"...*sigh*...I have to go" I said honestly not wanting to leave him. Chris stopped kneeling and looked at the time on his phone.

"Yeah it's best that I go too...see ya later Lilly" Chris said smiling turning around walking away.

"Bye Chris" I said smiling to myself watching him leave until he was out of sight. Dad then walked out the den sitting next to me while I was in a daydream.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Dad said getting straight to the chase, and I thought about it for a second.

"What?..pssh no...umm...actually I-I don't know" I said having second thoughts of him now.

"When you find out you do...ask him to the moonlight howl...that's how I knew your mother was perfect for me" Dad said smiling widely.

"Really?" I asked looking up at my dad.

"Mhmm" Dad said nodding at me.

"But dad loving him is wrong...he's a human" I said in denial I have feelings for a human.

"If loving him is wrong you shouldn't want to be right" Dad said puzzling me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know you Lilly...you loved to explore and do different things...back when your eyes wasn't even open yet you ran away from your mother's feeding to explore the den" Dad said chuckling to himself.

"Sounds like I always had a nose for trouble" I said giggling a bit.

"I knew from that moment you were going to be much different from Kate...that you was the one to teach me a lot about parenthood..I heard what you said to your mother and sister and I've been waiting for you to say it" Dad said looking at me.

"What do you mean?...you purposely ignored me for Kate?" I asked.

"On a scale of good reasons...there's wolves who lack around and put up with their miserable lives and ones who actually wants to be someone...you think the alphas love their job?...the truth is they hate it but they don't have the guts to challenge it...you on the other paw is much wiser than they'll ever be" Dad said proudly.

"So what are you saying?" I asked not fully understanding his point.

"My point is go after what you love to do...you and Chris are both troublemakers strangely enough and he can achieve your dream of exploring the world...in all my existence I finally found someone who stood up for her rights as a omega..and that someone happens to be my daughter" Dad said smirking.

"So you giving me permission to stay with him?" I asked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited but your mother and Chris would have to agree too" Dad said and my excitement calmed down.

"Oh yeah that's right…" I said with my ears flat on my head.

"Tell your mother after you take him to the moonlight howl if your happy there's no way she would crush it" Dad said smiling at me.

"Thanks dad you're the best" I said placing him in a hug and he didn't hug back at first but soon accepted me. Maybe because this was my first time ever hugging him. When we broke our bond he gazed at me in my eyes and said.

"Okay let's get inside now the mosquitos sucking me dry" Dad said smacking his hind leg.

"Yeah me too" I said giggling leading the way back inside.

* * *

Chris P.O.V.

* * *

After a terrifying dark long walk I was now home twisting my door knob. Mosquitoes was on my ass the whole walk making the fact I'm already hurt worse. Google home turned on the lights automatically and I grabbed the remote turning on ESPN. Rosie was sleep on the couch whimpering in her sleep shaking slightly. Her favorite purple blanket was on the floor in front of her and gently I placed it back over her. Rosie stopped shivering and curled up in a small adorable ball. I'm guessing she isn't that hungry because she would be up barking on her hind legs begging. The television was loud and was stirring Rosie in her sleep so I politely turned the volume down. I smiled to myself then going into my room picking out my night clothes for a shower. But first I got my portable tub, dumping bucket loads of ice and water in it. This is the quickest way to heal my muscles and bruises after the impact I took today. I stripped to my boxers with a long sigh going feet first in the ice bath. Unlike most people I didn't cry like a bitch when I got in. Well, when my balls started to freeze up my eyes got watery but that's it. To pass away time I read from a hunting magazine with my iPhones earbuds in viding to J Cole KOD. Almost a hour went by and my balls were tensing up with ice. No hesitation I rose up out the tub putting my phone and magazine aside.

After I stretched a bit I was feeling amazing but my cuts where hurting like crazy. To avoid more work in the morning I disposed the ice water in the tub putting it away for another day. Honestly I should start working out again; somewhat I miss being a athlete or being in shape. I took my dressing clothes and took a quick stinging shower, afterwards putting neilsporn and appreciate bandages on my cuts. The worst part was saved for last which was stitching myself. Softly I paced over to my couch sitting next to Rosie with my first aid kit not to wake her up. Otherwise I'm all types and kinds of fucked if she does. Calmly I stitched the claw marks on my chest and bites on my forearm not feeling much anything. My body was still numb from that ice bath even though I took a hot shower. The part that was hurting on my body the most was my back but I couldn't reach to stitch that. Looks like that's a future infection calling my name. I wasn't quite sleepy yet and ESPN started to get boring. So I turned on my PS4 and played Fortnite for awhile up until I died several too many times.

"Oh my God Epic Games take this double pumping bullshit out the game...and how come when I shoot them in the head with a pump I do 9 damage" I said in pure frustration turning off my game tossing the controller aside.

The night was still young at 9:10 and I wasn't sleepy at all. I grabbed my sketchbook under the coffee table and started drawing randomly. Usually when I am drawing I don't draw anything in particular, it just comes to however I'm feeling at the moment. A hour and some change had past, and my eyes started to drop slowly announcing my slumber at last. All I could dream of is being with my parents again, the same dream hunts me since I was a kid. Them dying right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. It has always been hard growing up without my parents. Sure my adoptive parents weren't bad but knowing they're aren't my real family gives me distrust. Lilly flowed through my mind too at times. I've been wanting a pet wolf half my life and to be best friends with one right now is a dream come true. Not only I am a best friend of a wolf, I am apart of a whole pack. Now I am in the best position to study their instincts and way of survival. Which has so far been one hell of a adventure. But as for Lilly, the feelings I have when I am with her is unreal. Despite the fact I've never felt this way before about anyone in my life. Sometimes I wonder if she feels the same about me or just see me as a friend. Having feelings for a wolf can't be right, some law here has to be broken. There's no way she can be feeling how I feel about her...right?

* * *

 _ **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review, Or All Of The Above**_


	13. Help!

**A/N: Hey guys as always thank you for your patience it's really a honor for me to write for you guys. If anyone out there is having a bad day and needs to be rescued, I hope my stories deal with your problems. I don't only write for my love of it, but I do it for YOU THE PEOPLE. This story has now hit a little over 40,000 views and I'm glad to call this a fan favorite from you guys. Then again thank you thank you thank you for sticking with this story since it was posted I love every single one of you guys you're amazing with the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day or night!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Help!

A loud distorted sound of thunder vibrated Chris's cabin jointing him awake to a unexpected surprise. He knocked a small blanket off and a couch pillow onto the floor as he recovered from the disturbance. He glanced at the windows near the door and can see the rain coming down hard as the loud ass thunderstorm occurred outside. Chris had no clue how Rosie was still fast asleep. Assuming that she is a pup Chris thought she would be the first one to awake whimpering. Rosie took it like a champ and doesn't seem even slightly bothered. It was barely passed 3 AM and Chris was sweating like a snitch that witnessed murder for the first time. Chris is a simple man and decided to turn the air conditioner on because he hates sleeping in heat. Even in the winter time he still wants it to be slightly chilly in his home. Sleepily, Chris rose up off the couch and zombie walked his way to the thermostat without waking Rosie. When he adjusted the temperature he realized it was already on, something must be wrong with it.

"Hmm, that's odd" Chris thought, trying to turn on the lights to get a better view of what he's doing. When he flicked the light switch nothing happened, it was just a small silence in slight darkness.

"Fuck the power must have gone out by the storm" Chris said out loud with a sigh.

Chris walked over to the kitchen with his hands reaching out in front of him to guide where he's going. Like a blind man, he felt around the kitchen cabinets opening them searching for the grill lighter. After a few moments he found it and lit it up sending waves of light throughout his cabin; making to detect things a lot more easier than it was before. Chris trailed off to his room and searched in his closet for candles. When he found them he lit them up one by one placing them all around the cabin that needs light. He then went into his basement to put on a thick rain jacket with jeans and boots to see what's wrong with the air conditioner. Chris grabbed a flashlight with a toolbox and quietly walked outside to not wake Rosie. It was very dark outside and the concept of having a flashlight on wondering the light around the timberlands brought chills to Chris's skin. Then there's also the fun fact of a thunderstorm making the scenery even more scarier just like in the scary movies or video games.

Chris made his way around the cabin and seen the power generator in one peace. He sat his flashlight down in a place where it can give him light as he reached in his toolbox. After Chris unscrewed the cover to the power generator he noticed that the wires were cooked up. It was probably from the loud ass thunder and lightning that woke Chris up. The sound was extremely too loud for it to not be at least five feet from the cabin. Meanwhile the stinging rain was showing no mercy as it stung his legs repeatedly from the not so thick pants he was wearing. Chris hurried the process using his tools to quickly undo the the cooked wires replacing them with the old ones he had to take off a week ago. When Chris finished he put everything back together like they were originally, and hit the reset button turning the lights along with everything else back on. Chris stood there for a second with a smile on his face feeling accomplished.

"There, that should hold it for a few hours" Chris said out loud grabbing the toolbox and flashlight.

Chris then walked back into his home sitting the toolbox along with the flashlight down on a nearby table. Afterwards he took off his soaked jacket and put it on the hook.

"Alexa, remind me to buy a new set of wires from the store later" Chris said shaking his hair dry.

"Okay I will remind you to buy new sets of wires from the store" Alexa responded with a beep.

Chris picked up his toolbox and flashlight then walked down in his basement returning them to its original spots. Just when he was about to turn off the lights to his basement and change into some new clothes he heard a loud howl for help. It was a muffled raspy howl but it sounds like they need some help. Chris grabbed his flashlight along with his handgun and knife then ran back upstairs and slipped on his coat. Rosie was awake wagging her tail rapidly running up to him thinking he's wanting to play.

*Bark Bark Bark*

"No Rosie this isn't the time to play right now...look after the cabin while I am gone girl" Chris said rubbing her floppy ears before rushing outside closing the door.

Chris was running through the forest like they were a flock of gay hookers chasing after him. The thunder was beginning to become louder while the rain began to sting his face harshly with every step. Lighting was even brighter in the part of the woods he was running in because the lack of many trees. After a minute Chris stopped running and guided his flashlight throughout the woods. He didn't know where the possible endangered wolf was at anymore and began to panic. Without the howling for help he had no clue of where to find the wolf. Chris decided to just pick a direction and run that way in hopes to find the wolf. Just as expected another howl rung out and it was getting louder the more closer he ran to the wolf. When he arrived to the scenery, it was a long deep canyon like river leading off a steep cliff. There was a white blur hanging onto a log that appears to be stuck between two rocks.

"Lilly!" Chris called out in a worried tone dropping the flashlight. Lilly shot her attention to him and seemed slightly relieved.

"Chris help me I am slipping!" Lilly shouted in pure fear over the thunderous storm. Right on cue Lilly lost some of her grip on the log and let out a small scream.

"Don't worry Lilly I'm coming...just uh...hang on" Chris said looking around for something to get her out with. Chris seen a long tree vine hanging and quickly grabbed it tying it around his ankle. By the time he finished, Lilly lost grip of the log and was being carried away by the river.

"Chris...help...I can't...swim!" Lilly shouted going in and out from underwater.

"I'm coming!" Chris shouted running full speed diving into the surprisingly deep river.

Chris swam to the struggling Lilly to as fast as he could before the vine becomes not long enough to reach her. Everytime Chris got closer the power of the river would push her further. Lilly was panicking as she continued to struggle to stay above the water long enough to breath, making her situation more worse. Chris current cuts and bruises was screaming like a dominic figure for him to stop swimming. The long deep gash across his back sent more waves of agonizing pain when a piece of twig hanging out the river stabbed him. Chris stopped swimming and took it out his back with a groan then focused his attention back on Lilly. Lilly was headed for a nearby rock and was slammed into it knocking her unconscious as her body went underwater.

"LILLY!" Chris yelled out with emotion in his voice.

Chris dove underwater and swam faster than Aquaman and Michael Phelps combined. He really couldn't see where Lilly's body was sinking to in the dark dirty water; but thanks to her fur being white he could barely see her tail. Chris was inches away from her until the vine stopped him from swimming further. He reached out his arms to grab Lilly's tail but it was still too far. Chris yelled her name underwater as he watched Lilly's body jerk harshly from taking in water officially announcing that she's drowning. He reached for his knife and cutted the vine off his ankle before swimming to Lilly. Lilly's body was still jerking harshly while Chris grabbed her tail pulling her in his arms. Chris swam up to the surface gasping for air as lightning flashed and thunder sounded. He looked to his left and right to find where the vine went but it was too dark to see anything. The rivers current was slowly drifting them away as he used all his force to go the opposite direction. Chris used the lighting to his advantage and it worked for him helping to spot where the vine was. He quickly swamed to it grabbing the loose vine before the rivers current took them further away from it into a waterfall. Effortlessly despite his own injuries, he pulled them closer to land with one arm while the other held Lilly.

Suddenly lightning struck a tree branch up ahead in their path and fell into the river drifting towards them. Chris let go of the vine and in a flash, pulled out his handgun, and shot at the log several times breaking it into pieces before it hit them successfully. He regained possession of the vine then looked back at the branch to see it got fucked up by the same rock that knocked Lilly unconscious. With all of Chris's might of faith he pulled them out the water and up the canyon, tossing Lilly on land first before pulling himself up. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Chris flipped Lilly on her back and proceeded to do CPR right away. Hoping to save a young pup's life before it's too late.

"Come on...come on...come on" Chris said with every pump to her chest before giving mouth to mouth.

"Come on Lilly...come on please make it" Chris said proceeding to pump her chest again.

Chris has been at it for a few minutes now and Lilly was showing no signs of life. Tears started to mix in with the rain that ran down his face onto Lilly's body. But Chris refused to give up and proceeded to do CPR faster, almost seeming like he's punching her chest with pumps. Lilly began to flinch a little and coughed up water in Chris's face as he was going down to do CPR again. She turned to the ground and coughed harshly spitting out a lot of water that Chris couldn't believe was in her system. Chris sighed with relief and laid next to her to recover from his hard working arms that never had a break since jumping in the canyon like river. After Lilly finished her episode of coughing, she groaned a bit and looked over at a suffering Chris.

"A-Are you...okay?" Lilly asked raspy shivering.

"Yeah..I'm fine let's get you to shelter" Chris said standing up feeling every muscle in his body tense up after that. Chris picked up Lilly and she instantly cuddled him for warmth.

"You c-came for m-me" Lilly said raspy with a smirk shivering.

"Of course I did I am your friend that's what friends do" Chris said with a smile walking over to where he dropped his flashlight picking it up.

"M-More like my h-hero once again" Lilly said softly with a smile before coughing again.

"I am so-so cold" Lilly said closing her eyes shivering again.

"I'm gonna get you home I promise" Chris said guiding his flashlight to where he's muddy footsteps were. Chris calmly but quickly followed his footsteps back to his cabin which was working successfully until big paw prints was over them. Lilly noticed what Chris was looking at then gasped.

"Don't worry the bear went a different direction from where we're going" Chris said walking to the way he knows his cabin is.

After a few minutes the outside lights of the cabin were seeable in the distance. Chris turned off his flashlight and hastily made his way inside from the stinging rain. Rosie ran up to him barking like crazy but stopped when she seen him caring Lilly. Chris carefully sat Lilly down on the rugged carpet by the fireplace. Then took a big dry towel wrapping it around her wet cold shivering body. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the lighter fluid along with a grill lighter; then ran back to the fireplace pouring the lighter fluid on the already burnt wood setting it into flames with the grill lighter. Lilly jerked back surprised to how fast he started a fire but instantly calmed down when she slowly began to become warm. Chris went into the bathroom and came back with a hair dryer sitting next to her. Lilly looked up at him with a big innocent smile on her face seemingly to be happy Chris is in her presents.

"Judging by that big smile on your face you're feeling better" Chris said plugging the hair dryer in the outlet.

"Yeah I am.." Lilly said looking into the fireplace with a change of emotion.

"What's wrong?...where did that smile disappear off to?" Chris said taking the dry towel that's around her slowly massaging her dry.

"Chris I'm sorry I got you involved into almost risking your life...I should've never took that stupid jump I'm such a brainless idiot" Lilly said sounding disappointed in herself with her ears flat on her head.

"Hey hey relax don't beat yourself up so bad explain to me what happened...why are you out this late in a thunderstorm?" Chris asked curious to why she's outside of her parents den anyways.

"Well I couldn't get any sleep after a nightmare and decided to get a little drink from the lake...I thought maybe since I'm out I could sneak over to your home where it's more confronting to sleep" Lilly said too disappointed in herself to look at Chris. He gently took the towel off her then said.

"How'd you end up in the river?" Chris asked turning the hair dryer on low, moving it around her body warming Lilly up a lot faster.

"I was sniffing around for your scent and found it but when it started raining out of nowhere I lost the scent...then I heard a bear around in the dark forest and took off to where I thought you were...in the middle of running I approached this small gap with the river under...I thought I could make the jump but...apparently not" Lilly said starting to tear up from another realistic near death experience.

"Lilly, it's okay I saved you...you're safe now" Chris said putting Lilly in a comforting hug. Lilly latched onto him tightly as it eased the image out her head of her nearly dying. After a few moments of hugging, a loud thunder sounded scaring them both. Lilly whimpered lightly and was in Chris's lap holding onto him.

"I hate thunder so bad" Lilly admitted shivering with fear in her voice.

"Same it's the worst" Chris said massaging her back putting Lilly in a pleasureful daze. Taking her mind completely off of the storm outside.

"Mmm yes that feels nice" Lilly moaned out rolling her shoulders putting a big smile on her face. Lilly's tongue eventually was hanging out of her muzzle as soft pants escaped her. There was silence up until Rosie ran over to them with her food bowl in her mouth. Chris stopped massaging her and turned off the blow dryer.

"I would love to feed you but someone is on me" Chris said with a wink and Lilly face instantly turned red.

"Oh s-sorry" Lilly said blushing moving from off of his lap back to where she was.

"Hey stop apologizing all the time I'm already a forgiving guy" Chris said walking into the kitchen leaving a smirk on Lilly's face.

While Chris was tending on feeding Rosie, Lilly grabbed the blanket in her mouth and hopped on the couch covering herself. Then laid her head down and waited for Chris to come back. After Chris filled up Rosie's bowl she was standing on her hind legs literally trying to eat it out the bowl as he was holding it. Chris sat it down in it's usual spot and Rosie began feasting like she haven't eaten anything in months.

"That solves that" Chris said smiling then walking over to the thermostat changing it to a comfortable temperature. Chris walked back over to Lilly to see she was strangely now on the couch all tucked in.

"There you go sneaking off somewhere again" Chris joked sitting next to her and Lilly giggled but it soon faded into a frown.

"Sorry bad joke?" Chris asked and she shook her head no.

"It's not that" Lilly said seeming sad.

"Then what is it?" Chris asked in a caring tone.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it" Lilly said turning her head away to gaze in the fire.

"I'm guessing it's about the bad dream?" Chris asked taking a wild guess and she only nodded.

"Well we don't have to talk about if you don't want to but are you hungry?" Chris asked and Lilly's tail began to wag a bit.

"Yeah I can totally have something right now" Lilly said turning her attention to him with a bright smile.

"Say no more I'm on it" Chris said getting up walking into the kitchen.

Chris opened the fridge and realized there wasn't enough ingredients to make breakfast for the two of them. He just shrugged it off and decided to make breakfast for Lilly only. Chris gathered up all the ingredients to make pancakes and began to get to work. Chris settled up the pans and sprayed them down with cooking spray. Then he took the mixer off the top shelf plugging it into the outlet. He soon realized Lilly was just staring at him from the couch with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What?" Chris asked making a silly face to make her laugh which worked very well. Lilly laughed at him and said innocently.

"Nothing" Lilly said with a pleasant smile swaying her tail in a pattern.

"I have the remote here if you want to watch something" Chris offered picking up the remote to the TV.

"No thanks" Lilly said laying her head on her paws gazing at Chris with those big lavender eyes.

"Mk" Chris said shrugging sitting it back on the counter. Then he grabbed the glass bowl putting all what's necessary to make pancakes inside of it making a loud noise as he turned it on.

"Alexa, play my playlist" Chris said while reaching in the dishwasher for a spoon.

"Playing your playlist now" Alexa said playing 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers.

Lilly just laid on the couch admiring every single move he made while making breakfast for her. It's something about watching him work that's just so entertaining to her. Especially since he's doing things Lilly have never seen anyone done before. Other than that she couldn't help but to keep replaying the scenery in her head of Chris saving her life once again. Out of anyone that was near the area that heard her howl she wasn't expecting Chris to come save her of all creatures. Lilly thought it was so brave of him to dive in a flowing river just to save her life. She couldn't name not one guy pup in her pack that would do such a thing for her. That fuzzy feeling towards Chris was coming back and it was strong as ever. Lilly had no clue to why she was feeling so sensitive anytime she's spending time with Chris. The feeling was new, but she liked the gooey feel it gave her. Chris put a few chopped strawberries inside the pancake mix before giving it another mix up then placing them in the pancake maker. While that baked he decided to get started on the bacon, sausage, and a few eggs that he had left after using them to make pancakes. Chris's favorite part of the song was coming up and he couldn't help but sing along.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

Lilly's fur perked up after hearing him sing in such a beautiful melody. It put her ears in bliss after hearing Chris voice in the form of a howl, bringing chills down her spine. She couldn't help but fantasize them howling at the moonlight howl together dropping jaws of every wolf. Their sound would be unique and new from the fact it's a wolf on human pairing. The curiosity drove Lilly quite insane to how would they sound howling together. Despite the fact that she hasn't really found her howl at the moon yet; she's quite nervous at the same time of messing up and sounding horrendous. Lilly was so far into her fantasy world that she didn't notice that her tail was slamming against the couch in the perfect rhythm to the song.

"I see it's your favorite song too" Chris said chuckling placing maple bacon on the skillet.

"It's quite catchy to be honest" Lilly said giggling as the sensation of a sweet smell of bacon surrendered to the house.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

* * *

Chris placed all the finished pancakes on a big plate along with the bacon, eggs, and sausage. At this point the whole timberlands can smell the heaven he was cooking in his kitchen. Lilly's tail was wagging a thousand miles faster than a light year speeding out through space. The drool dropped on the kitchen table as she patiently waited in the chair. Chris decorated the stack of pancakes with a coating of strawberry syrup, a little whipped cream, and a few pieces of strawberry around the outside. Rosie was eyeing down the whipped cream can licking her muzzle and Chris noticed this rather quickly. Chris chuckled to himself and proceeded to spray a little whipped cream in her mouth. She goes absolutely insane over a good batch of melting soft deliciousness in her mouth. Lilly couldn't help but giggling at how excited Rosie was after eating whipped cream. Judging by the fact of her loving it, Lilly didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't love it too. Chris slid the plate down in front of Lilly who didn't stop staring at the plate sniffing it out first. Everything on the plate smelled generous and oddly new to Lilly. She didn't know what to expect and gave the whipped cream a test lick.

"What do you think?" Chris asked with a bright smile and Lilly looked up at him smiling back.

"I think I should move in with you this is amazing" Lilly said giggling before digging into a well performed breakfast.

"Haha slow down you don't want what's going down to come back up later" Chris said filling up a bowl with before sliding it to her too.

"Mmmm this is so gooood" Lilly said in a daze with whipped cream and a little bit of strawberry syrup around her muzzle.

"Glad you're enjoying the pancakes that was my first time actually making them...I'll be right back I'm changing into some dry clothes real quick...howl if you need something" Chris said and Lilly only nodded with food in her mouth before Chris trailed off to his room.

When he left Rosie ran up to the chair and tried to jump on one of them but found herself dangling half way on. Rosie struggled to pull up her own body weight and Lilly gradually lifted a paw to help her out.

"Oh thanks, I'll get up here by myself someday" Rosie said confidently smiling with a wagging tail.

"Mhmm" Lilly only managed to say chowing down on some sausage and bacon licking her muzzle clean afterwards.

"He sure does know how to make something advertising right?" Rosie questioned with a wagging tail.

"Tell me about it...I think that this...uhh...umm…"

"Sausage" Rosie said clarifying Lilly for what it's called.

"Yeah right sausage!...it might have my runner ups for caribou this is really good!..and don't get me started on the pancakes!" Lilly squealed from her taste buds driving her psychotic.

"There's a lot more where that comes from trust me" Rosie said smiling.

"Hey how is it like in the human environments?" Lilly asked curiously, lapping up water in the bowl. Which was quite more refreshing than her homes nearby lake.

"It's very noisy personally to me...there's so many distractions and weird gadgets that humans use but it's really fascinating honestly" Rosie said wagging her tail faster.

"What does the environment looks like?" Lilly asked after licking the empty plate clean of the remaining strawberry syrup and whipped cream.

"Oh umm...I don't really remember much I was still a few weeks old at the time..but I want to find out just like you want to" Rosie said frowning as her ears flopped around a little.

"Don't worry I know for a fact someday Chris is going to go out into the human environment and he'll bring us with him" Lilly said shortly too excited to wait around while she's young. Chris was back in a his Superman pajamas and widen his eyes when he seen Lilly's empty plate.

"Woah that was quicker than the first time" Chris said chuckling taking the plate and the half empty bowl.

"Can I have more please?" Lilly asked politely in a soft voice.

"Sorry Lilly but there isn't anymore I'll have to go to the store soon to by groceries" Chris said washing the dishes in the sink, turning off all the lights and letting the lit candles do their jobs.

"Okay then, but thanks anyway you're so awesome" Lilly said with a slight blush.

"No you're awesome" Chris shot back with a smile before walking over to his guitar. Lilly hopped down off the chair and walked over to him sitting on the couch.

"What is that again?" Lilly asked admiring the guitar as the brightness of the color reflected on her eyes.

"It's called a guitar...us humans use it to entertain ourselves with great sounds" Chris said before playing a calm melody.

"Woah that does sound great" Lilly said dreamily with a cheerful smile watching him work his fingers like magic.

"Yeah sometimes I even try to write my own songs" Chris said smiling to himself as he played a slow glooming melody.

"Can I hear one of them?" Lilly asked with enthusiasm and a curious tail. Chris slipped on a winter beanie that was on his coffee table and played a B minor chord on his guitar.

"Ehh why not...but under one circumstance" Chris said smirking at her and she stopped wagging her tail.

"What is it?" Lilly asked with a tilted head.

"If you would howl along with me" Chris said smiling and beginning to play a romantic vibe. Lilly quickly backed away into the blanket timidly shaking her head no.

"No..I-I...my howl doesn't exactly sound that good" Lilly said shyly avoiding eye contact. Chris stopped playing the guitar and moved Lilly's bang from her eyes and said.

"Woah" Chris said smiling widely.

"Woah, what?" Lilly asked in a soft voice.

"I know I've said this already but...your eyes are truly really amazing" Chris said smiling forcing one on Lilly's face as she avoided eye contact again.

"Uhh...thanks" Lilly said blushing once she had the courage to look at him again. When Lilly's hair fell back down in her eye this time, she blew her hair away which went perfect behind her ear.

"Now listen...don't think too much into howling...howl from right..here" Chris said calmly placing his hand over her heart. This brought a confident smile on Lilly's face as she nodded her head in approval.

"Okay" Lilly said softly while Chris began playing his guitar again.

"I'll start and you join in whenever you feel like it" Chris said smirking and she nodded.

Chris had a bright smile on his face and began howling at a soft tone bringing chills down Lilly's spine again. She don't know what it is about his voice, but she absolutely loves it. This made Lilly even more nervous after what her dad told her last night. What if her howl doesn't match his, that would mean Chris isn't the right one for her right?. Only time would tell but after a minute Lilly finally built up the confidence to join in along with him. Lilly rose up from the comfort of the couch, and walked slowly over to him with a pleasant smile joining in howling with him. The rain clouds were rolling away revealing the starless sky with and enhanced brightening glorious moon.

Chris and Lilly voices were a bit harsh together at first until they gazed into each other eyes. Their howles almost automatically linked up together in the perfect pitch like two hummingbirds during spring. Lilly had a very young higher voice but that's what made the howl even more unique with Chris's voice being deeper. Chris couldn't believe he was actually howling with a wolf and the fact they sound amazing together. On the other side Lilly was thinking pretty much the same thing. It felt howling in their own little world where nothing exists but them. The voices of the two were so magnificent that it could bring fireflies together to dance in the night wind. Their howls soon quiet down as Chris played his last cord on his guitar leaving a wide smirk on his face. Suddenly, Lilly became excited pacing around in circles happily.

"Chris did you hear that!..did you hear that!...I was howling and it sounded great!" Lilly said excitedly prancing around Chris before putting him in a unexpected hug; tucking her head underneath his chin passionately.

"I told you..just howl from your heart and it comes easy" Chris said putting his guitar aside accepting her hug. After a few minutes, Chris broke the hug and was staring in her loveable lavender eyes. The trance was soon broken by Chris letting out a giant long yawn.

"Sleepy?" Lilly said giggling with the cutest innocent smile.

"Yeah a little but...that won't stop the fun...wanna watch a movie?" Chris asked standing up and Lilly hopped on the couch spinning in circles a few times before lying down.

"That would be nice" Lilly said smiling with her head on her paws.

"Okay" Chris said before going around to blow out a few candles in the cabin to make it a bit more darker. He grabbed the remote on the kitchen counter and seen Rosie was already tucked in her small bed dozing off.

This brought a small smile to his face as he walked over to the couch sitting next to Lilly who had a daze look on her face. Chris kicked his legs up on the coffee table and turned the TV to Netflix before covering himself in blankets. He wanted to watch one of his childhood classics that reminds him of his real parents the most, Finding Nemo. Lilly scooted closer to Chris lying her head on his lap as the movie started and he gently stroked her back. Causing soft calm purrs and moans to escape her muzzle. Half way through the movie Chris was dozing off to the point eventually he was sleeping with a light snore. Lilly stayed up for the whole movie and was hooked to keep watching more. She was so amazed how humans can make such a heart-warming movie that plays with your emotions. Some scenes she felt like were too good to not be real. When the movie was finished, she gazed up at Chris to see he was sleeping peacefully.

Lilly smiled happily and reached over him for the remote to watch something much amazing as Finding Nemo was. Oddly, Lilly noticed a sketching notebook on the floor nearly underneath the couch. She picked it up with her muzzle to take a better look and gasped from the sight of it. The drawings looked exactly like Lilly from her nose all the way to the bottom of her tail. The only difference was in the drawings she is much older and a lot more firm. Chris had drew angel wings around her body symbolizing that she was heavenly to him. There was also a fancy font written on it that read 'One of a Kind Wolf.' A big cheesy smirk attached onto Lilly's face sucking her dry from the gooeyness in her heart. There again came that intense throbbing goey feeling towards Chris she felt eariler. It was unexplainable to Lilly for why she felt this way, but once more she gave in to the feeling. Lilly put the notebook back to where he had it and grabbed the remote out his loose hand. She sat down closer next to him and licked his cheek before lying her head on his chest. Lilly found a different movie on Netflix by the name of Toy Story and couldn't manage to make it through the whole movie. Slumber caught up with her too and before she realized, her and Chris were sleeping peacefully with one another.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, Fav, Follow, Review Or All Of The Above...**


End file.
